The NPC Huntress
by extra97
Summary: At the end of the Holy Grail War Hakuno was supposed to be erased, but at the last moment she was saved by a mysterious woman. Now in a world filled with Grimms, terrorists, and wars, can she survive?
1. Prologue: New Beginning

**Welcome to my new story and before you say anything, I know that the title is kinda stupid. Now the reason I begin to write this story is because I have this idea and I can't take it out of my mind.**

 **Anyway, like my other story Extradimension Neptunia V, Hakuno is a female.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

''English''  
'' _Japanese''_ **  
**'' **attack** ''

* * *

 **Prologue: New Beginning**

* * *

 **The core of the Moon Cell, the Holy Grail  
Hakuno P.O.V**

Darkness, that's all what I can see. I don't know how long I was here; all I know is that I will be erased sooner or later. Although I would prefer it to be sooner, I mean just floating here waiting for my demise is really not a good thing. I can almost die of boredom.

I don't even know if Tamamo is still here or have already been erased. Oh, you're wondering who is Tamamo, right? Tamamo no Mae is my beautiful Caster who was by my side since the very beginning… Sigh… who am I even talking to? I am alone now, no one here to save me like always.

Rin Tohsaka, the girl who helped me a lot, and the girl I saved when Rani decided to blow herself up. She has already left thanks to my wish.

As for Rani VIII who helped me a few time in the Holy Grail War, and in the Sakura Labyrinth, I don't even know if she was able to find a way out of here or not.

And Jinako Carigiri… she helped us to get Rani SG (Secret Garden) I guess. She is probably looking for a way out… or has already been erased. I hope it's the first one.

Shinji Matou, Julius B. Harwey, and Leonardo B. Harwey, all three of them have sacrificed themselves so I can stop BB. Though, I don't know why I did that, we could have stayed there and no one will have to die.

Suddenly I felt like my body being torn apart… Well, I guess that's how it's end.

…

NO! I refuse to fade away like this!

I didn't go throw all of this, to just come here and die.

If only I can make another wish, if-

''Are you sure you want this?'' Suddenly I heard a girl voice. It was familiar but who it was, I don't know.

''Do you really want to live?'' She continued. I tried to say yes or shake my head, but no matter how hard I tried I can't do anything.

''I see if that's what you want, I can send you to a world where the Moon Cell is so weakened, but it's still dangerous in there. Do you still want to go?'' She asked me.

Is that even a question? Dangerous or not, as long as I can live I wouldn't mind.

''I see. Then I will send you now before the Moon Cell notice. Don't worry though I will be there to watch over you, Senpai.'' She said and everything went dark.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Headmaster Office  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Today is a beautiful day, bird are singing, flowers are blooming… and no, kids are not burning in hell. But sadly, guys like Ozpin can't enjoy it. After all only a few weeks ago one of his old students has disappeared, and to top that off her partner begin to blames himself, and like anyone in his situation he became an alcoholic.

But right now Ozpin is trying to look to the bright side, and by bright side I mean the huge ball of light that shine in the middle of The Emerald Forest.

''Sigh… What's now?'' Good thing it was summer vacation.

* * *

 **The Emerald Forest**

When Ozpin reached the place where the light was, he was surprised. After all he expected to see something horrifying, like a demon or at least an alien, but what he found was a little girl. She was around 7 years old, she has a brown long hair, and she was sleeping on the ground. She is wearing some kind of school uniform, although you can't say she's wearing them, because they're too big for her.

When he walked closer to her, he noticed that she was holding what assume to be a scroll. He immediately begins to examine her for any injury, luckily there was none.

But he decided to bring her back anyway; after all he can't leave her here alone, because this place is filled with Grimm. He carried her and her belongings all the way back to the school.

* * *

 **Unknown Place  
Hakuno P.O.V**

When I woke up, I found myself in the infirmary… No, it looks different and…bigger? Actually everything looks bigger than normal, I wonder why.

Then I remembered what that girl said. ''… _it's still dangerous in there._ '' Please tell me she didn't send me to a place filled with giants.

Maybe I should leave before someone returns. I jumped out of the bed and walked towards the door, but I stopped halfway because of something I noticed. It was a mirror, but that's not the problem, the problem was in the reflection.

''Whaaaat!?'' In the mirror there was a little girl with a long brown hair wearing a big shirt that reaches her knees… That was me. Sigh… At least I am not dead.

Suddenly the door was swung open and a middle-aged man entered the room, and he looked at me with concern. He must have heard my shout.

''Are you alright?'' Oh, great he speaks English, good thing I know how to speak English. Although, don't ask me how. Maybe the original me learned it or something.

''Yeah…'' I stuttered.

''I see…'' He said with a soft smile on his face. ''Come here.'' He takes my small hand in his and returned me to the bed.

''First, my name is Ozpin and yours is…?'' He asked me. Well, he doesn't seem like a bad person.

''Um, Hakuno Kishinami…'' I said awkwardly. For some reason he raised his eyebrow at me.

''So, could you tell me what a little girl like you were doing in a forest filled with Grimm?'' I would have been angry because he called little girl, but I am too confused.

''…Forest? Grimm?'' The hell is he talking about. He raised his eyebrow again.

''…Do you have an amnesia?'' He asked.

''Of course I don-'' I stopped, when I realized that I can't remember. I mean I can remember Tamamo and Rin, and I remember that I am a NPC, but that's it any other person or event are so vague.

''…I don't believe I have amnesia.'' I said while lowering my head.

''Can't you remember anything besides your name? Like your family or home.'' He asked me.

''I don't think I have any of those…'' Once I said that he closed his eyes as if he was thinking about something.

''In that case, I'll ask you this. Which would you prefer? To go to an orphanage, or to be adopted by me?'' He asked, smiling kindly at me.

I lowered my head to think about my decision. Well, this guy doesn't seem bad; I mean if he wants to hurt he would have done it before I woke up. On the other hand, I don't know anything about this place and I doubt that I will learn anything in the orphanage.

''So, what do you say?''

''I say, would you like me to call you father?'' I said while smiling.

''I see, if that's what you choose then rest here for today, and tomorrow you'll come with me.'' After that, he started to walk toward the door. ''Goodnight''

''Goodnight… Father.'' It's really weird to call him that. Sigh… I guess I have my entire life to get used to it.

* * *

 **So how was the prologue? I know, I am still bad at this. Anyway, see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: Signal Academy

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of The NPC Huntress. Now I'm going to answer some questions.**

 **oxymoronic moron ox; To be fair, the one who saved her, and the one who adopted her, are two different people, and I think I put a hint to who she is, but if you want another hint, here it is: CCC.**

 **7thManiac; well, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Fuckthepolice; like I said to the one before, you have to wait ad see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

''English''  
'' _Japanese_ ''  
'' **Attack** ''

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Signal Academy**

* * *

 **5 Years' Time Skip  
Hakuno P.O.V**

It has been five years since Father adopted me. Although, I'm still not used to call him father. I mean, it's not like he's bad or anything actually he is quite the opposite, he is so kind… and weird.

There is also Glynda Goodwitch. She act like a Mother, a very, very strict mother. At least she is not as harsh with me as she is with the students.

Oh, did I mention that my Father is the Headmaster of an Academy called Beacon Academy, and he is very famous too. Very famous that when I walk on the street with him people either take a picture, or whisper about us.

Anyhow, due to that I have to live in the Academy… like back there, and it's not even a normal academy, it's an academy for Hunters and Huntress, if you're confused then let me explain.

After father adopted me, he taught me a lot about this world. What I learned is that this world is much different from my world. First, this world is filled with creatures called Grimms, and from what I understand they're monsters that lack a soul and attack human for some reason.

Second, there are a Hunters and Huntresses who fight Grimms. They're like Magus, but use Aura and Dust instead of magic. They also have Semblance, which is like the Servants Noble Phantasm. Oh, and unlike Magus, everyone can become a Hunter and a Huntress.

Third, there are two races in this world, Human, and Faunus. The Faunus is… well, they look like human expect they have animals traits just like… Tamamo… Anyway, because of that, most human started to treats them like second-class citizen or worse. Good thing my father is not one of them.

So, I decided to become a Huntress. Oh, don't misunderstand I am not doing that to become a Hero… or a Heroine in my case, I'm only doing this so I can protect my family and friend. Well, the friend part is still a work in progress. Anyway, since I will become a Huntress I need to attend an academy for that, and what's a better academy than Beacon Academy. And of course, I'm not saying that because my Father is the academy Headmaster.

Unfortunately, it's not that easy, because apparently I need to graduate from a combat school first, which bring us to what's happening now. We're on a pla- oh sorry. I mean, we're on Bullhead to Signal Academy.

''Do I have to go…?'' I whined to him.

''Yes.'' He answered.

''But can't you just train me here, I mean you are a Hunter.'' A very strong one at that.

''We already discussed this, we can't train you while running the school.'' Glynda said in her stoic tone. ''Although, I still don't think sending her to study in Signal Academy is a good idea.''

''Why? What's wrong with Signal Academy?'' I asked in confusion.

''There is nothing wrong with the academy itself.'' She said while frowning and then sighed. ''The problem is with one of the staff.''

''You don't have to worry. Glynda is just… exaggerating.'' Father said while smiling softly.

''So, let me get this straight. You are going to leave your twelve years old socially awkward daughter alone in a school filled with strangers?'' I said.

''Yes.''

''I hate you sometime…''

* * *

 **Patch, Signal Academy  
Hakuno P.O.V**

Well, it's not that bad. Sure it's not as big as Beacon, but it still great. I just hope that the next few years pass quickly.

''By the way…'' Father said before he knelt down and put his hands on my shoulders. ''I know that it's hard for you to make friends, but promise me that you will try.''

''Sigh… I will try.'' I said while lowering my head. '' _Why do I feel like I was insulted?_ '' I muttered to myself.

''What did I told before?'' Glynda scolded.

''Yeah, yeah, I understand…'' jeez, I can't even talk in my own language without having Glynda yell at me.

''Now, Hakuno go with Glynda to the dorms while I go finish your registration procedures.'' And by that he left us alone. After that, Glynda took my hand and we headed toward the dorms.

…

Well, the room looks good. There is a single bed to the left, a desk to the right, and a small window. Plain, but good.

''So, I am going to live here, huh?'' I muttered to myself.

''Yes, now stay here while I take care of some… business.'' She then left the room.

'' _I don't believe they ditched me!_ '' now what? Do they expect me to stay here alone? '' _sigh… maybe I should take a nap._ '' I throw myself at the bed and looked at the ceiling.

I wonder what happened in my world. I mean, I don't remember most of the thing that occurred before I came here, but I still remember my final battle against Twice H. Pieceman, my final wish, and the mysterious woman who saved me. Who was she? She obviously wasn't Tamamo, but her voice was familiar.

Maybe I am overthinking it. After all, five years has passed since then and I have never seen her, unless she is disguising herself as Glynda, and after what she said about watching over me.

'' _sigh… whatever, I should probably go to sleep_.'' I mumbled to myself before closing my eyes.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V**

After Hakuno slept, the door to her room opened to reveal three figures. The first two were Ozpin and Glynda and the third one was a man. He has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes. He wears a red, tattered cloak, a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

''So, let me get this straight. You want me…'' The man said while pointing at himself. ''…To look after her.'' He then pointed at the sleeping Hakuno.

''Yes, you only have to come here from time to time and make sure she is alright.'' Ozpin replied.

''You know, when you said an Important mission I didn't expect it to be babysitting.''

''Oh, and make sure to not drink while you around her.'' Ozpin said sternly.

''You gotta be fuc-''

''Also, no swearing.'' This time Glynda told him.

''Whatever.'' The man said. ''By the way, were you able to find out where did she come from?''

''No, there is no record of existence before I found her.'' Ozpin answered him while making sure Hakuno is still asleep.

''And to top it off, she still didn't regain her memories.'' Glynda added.

''An amnesiac girl appeared in a flash of light.'' He mumbled to himself. ''Sigh… Fine, I'll do it.''

''Good.'' And with that the three of them left the room closing the door behind them, leaving the sleeping Hakuno alone.

* * *

 **The next morning  
Hakuno P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to look at unfamiliar ceiling. Where am i? …oh right, I am in Signal Academy now. I wonder how much I slept. Wait, have they already left? But, they didn't even come to see me before they left… I really begin to act like a kid, aren't i? Sigh… Whatever.

''You finally woke up, huh?'' I heard an unfamiliar voice. I looked to my left to see a man sitting on a chair, and he was smirking at me.

''Umm… What are you doing in my room?'' I asked him.

''Shouldn't you ask me about my name first? My name is Qrow Branwen. What about you?'' what's wrong with that guy, he really creeps me out.

''Uhhh… Hakuno kishinami…'' well, that's was awkward… ''Wait a second! You didn't answer my question. Why did you break in my room.''

''To be fair the door was unlocked when I came here. Also aren't forgetting something?''

''forgetting something…?'' what could I... be… forgetting... ''I will be late at my first day.'' I need to hurry up and change my clothes before it's… ''hey! Get out! I need to change my clothes!''

''Then why don't you-'' He was saying but sopped when I tried to push him out of the room, but to no avail.

''Just get out!'' I yelled at him again. ''Seriously why are you so heavy?''

''Nah, you're just too weak.'' He said bluntly still with his stupid smile.

''Gah, I have no time for this, just get out already!''

''Fine, fine, I'm getting out…'' He said before leaving the room. What's wrong with that guy? First he breaks into my room, and now…

'' _Wait! I don't have time for this! I need to hurry up._ '' I hurriedly throw my clothes off and put on a short brown skirt, and a black long sleeved shirt.

'' _Well, I should go out now._ '' I said while looking at the mirror, and then I left the room heading to the lecture room… where ever it is.

* * *

 **Later**

Oh, god! That was the worst day in my entire life, in this world that is. Not only was it so boring, but also I have to forge a weapon by the end of the year. I mean, I'm not even sure what kind of weapon will fit me best, maybe a Spear-Gun or maybe a Dust weapon.

Oh, you might be wondering what I'm talking about. Well, the Hunters and Huntresses obviously need weapons to fight the Grimms. Most of them use weapons that turn into guns, but some of them prefer to enchant their weapons with Dust, for example Glynda do that with her riding crop, she also uses it to focus her Semblance, which is so annoying by the way.

Sigh… I wasn't even able to make a single friend. It's not like I didn't try or anything, I just feels so awkward when I try to befriend these kids. Also most of them seem to already know each other… well, expect for a dog Faunus girl, she was alone, and for some reason frustrated. There is also that blonde girl who was the complete opposite of the Faunus; she was so popular, I don't remember her name though.

Well, I better go back before it gets dark.

…

''…Why are still here?'' I asked calmly.

''Oh, you came back.'' Qrow said. He is sitting on the chair, just like this morning.

''Hey! Don't ignore my question!''

''Are sure it's a good idea to talk to your teacher like that?''

…

'' _You're a teacher!?_ '' I yelled.

''…Sorry kid, but I don't speak gibberish.'' I really hate this guy.

''Anyway, forget about that. Why are you in my room?'' I asked him.

''Well, Ozpin wanted someone to look after you, so he asked me.'' He said while smirking.

''sigh… that sound like something Father will do…'' I said before throwing myself at the bed. I have a feeling that the next few years will pass so slowly.

* * *

 **So, how was the chapter? I know it was kinda rushed, but I just couldn't help it, I want to get to the canon fast.**

 **By the way, Hakuno will have an OC team, because putting her in team RWBY doesn't make any sense.**

 **Also, what weapon do you think will fit her best, the Spear-Gun/Bow or a Spear that kinda work like Weiss Myrtenaster? For me I think the second one is better, because she is a Mage.**

 **See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Friends

**Welcome to the next chapter of The NPC Huntress.**

 **Ame no Ryuubi; I haven't decided yet, but I might write one in the future.**

 **Student; well, she still has her portable Terminal, which mean she has all her Formal wears. That mean she has Demonic Atlas which can cancel the enemy attack (yes even Noble Phantasm). As for the mirror, I think I like your idea.**

 **Parapara; I already knew about that, but thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

''English''  
'' _Japanese_ '' **  
**'' **Attack** ''

* * *

 **Chapter 2: My First Friends**

* * *

 **Signal Academy Courtyard  
Hakuno P.O.V**

It's been a while since I was enrolled here, and I'm still not able to decide what kind of weapon to forge. I mean, I will probably use it for the rest of my life, so I have to choose wisely, yeah no pressure at all. The worst part is that I still don't have any friends. Sigh… Whatever, I better return to my room.

''What did you just said?'' Suddenly I heard a girl yelling. She's the dog Faunus who always seems to be always angry. She has a long red hair and of course a brown dog ears on top of her head and she has a brown eyes, she wears a red blouse and tight blue jeans. What was her name again?

''You heard me, freak.'' A guy said while smirking at her. She is surrounded by three boys; all of them seem to be older than us.

''Said that again and I will bite your head off!'' She shouted at him. Crap that's not good they will probably beat her or something, and there is no teacher around here. Maybe I should help her, but they will probably beat me too. Sigh… I hate my life.

''Hey you!'' I yelled at them, and they all turned around to look at me.

''What do you want?'' One of them asked in irritation.

''Leave her alone.'' I told them

''Oh, great an animal lover.'' The same guy said, still smirking. ''So, what will you do if we don't?'' Oh crap, I didn't think that thoroughly... Wait, I can do that.

''I'm going to call a teacher.''

''I dare you.''

''HELP THEY'RETRYING TO-'' I begin to yell but I was interrupted by him.

''Okay, okay, we will leave. Party pooper.'' He said and walked away.

''Well, that was easier than I thought.'' I muttered to myself. ''Are you okay?'' I asked the girl, but she glared at me.

''I never asked for your help!'' She yelled at me, and run away.

''Sheesh, I was just trying to help.'' I muttered to myself. ''Did I said something wrong?''

''Don't worry. She acted like that when I tried talk to her.''

''I see…''

…

''Gaahhh! Where did you come from?'' I jumped in surprised, and looked to my right to see a blonde girl with a lilac eyes, she's one of my classmate. What was her name?

''Why are acting like you seen a ghost?''

''Hey! It's not my fault, you came out of nowhere!''

''Umm, you're in the middle of the courtyard…'' …oh, that explain why people give me that strange look. ''Sooo, my name is Yang. What about you?'' I feel like I have been through this before.

''Uhhh… my name is Hakuno kishinami…'' Okay now I'm sure I have been through this before.

''You have a weird name.'' she said.

''I don't want to hear that from a girl named Yang!'' I said while rolling my eyes.

''Hey, what is that supposed to mean?'' She asked playfully.

''I don't know… _china princess._ '' I muttered.

''What was that?'' She asked I confusion.

''Oh, nothing!'' I should really stop talking in Japanese, but then again it's really funny when people get confused.

''You're funny, you know that.''

''Uhhh, thanks… I guess.'' I seriously don't know if she was complementing me or just making fun of me.

''So, how about we hang out?'' Okay Hakuno, don't screw it up. This is my chance to make my first friend in this world.

''Sure, I don't see why not…''

…

Well, that went better than I thought. I mean, sure it was a little bit awkward at the beginning, but I think I'm getting used to talk to her. Although she should really stop these bad puns of her

''By the way, where do you live?'' She asked me.

''Well, I live in the academy dorms. Why? Isn't everyone live in the dorms?'' I replied.

''Not everyone, those who lives near the academy can choose whether they want to live in the dorms or their home.'' She said and for some reason looked annoyed ''I'm so jealous from you. I mean, you live alone and you can do whatever you want.''

''Not really.'' I said.

''Huh? What do you mean?''

''Well, there is that annoying teacher. My father told him to look after me. If I remember correctly his name is Qrow.'' Once I said his name, Yang burst into laughter.

''Umm, what is so funny?''

''The guy you talking about, is my uncle.''

…

''Say whaaat!?''

''Yeah.''

''You're joking, right?''

''Nope… sooo, what did he do to you, for you to hate him?'' She asked.

''I wouldn't say I hate him. He just annoyed me a lot.'' Wait a second, isn't that the same as hating him?

''No seriously, what have he done to you.''

''He just broke into my room ten times since I get here.'' Was it ten or more? I don't really remember.

''Wait! He did wha-''

 _ **THUD**_

She was interrupted by a sound coming from the nearby forest, and from the look on Yang face it seems like she want to go find out where did that sound come from. Although I hope I'm wrong.

''Did you hear that?'' She asked me.

''I would be deaf to not hear it.'' I replied.

''Then let's go and see what was that sound.'' I was afraid she will suggest that.

''I don't think this is a good idea. There might be a Grimm in there.'' I told her.

''Don't be silly, there's no Grimm in this forest… I think.'' She think!?

''I don't know, I still think this is a bad idea.''

''What? Are you scared?'' She taunted me. There is no way something like that will work on me… Oh, who am I kidding?

''Fine, I will go with you, but if something happens to us it's your fault.'' I said.

''Yeah, yeah. Let's go,'' She immediately took my hand and dragged me to the forest. After walking for a few minutes, I noticed something and stopped Yang.

''Hey! Why did you stopped?'' Yang asked, and I just simply pointed towards what I was seeing. There was a fallen tree, and besides it on her knees was a Faunus girl, she is the same girl from before. She is muttering angrily to herself without noticing us.

''Isn't she the girl from before?'' Yang whispered to me.

''Yeah.'' I whispered back.

''Go and ask her about what happened here.'' She told me.

''Oka- wait a second! Why do I have to go, and not you?''

''Because she hates me for some reason.'' She replied while frowning.

''Are you sure you haven't insulted her or something.'' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

''Of course not, why would I d-'' Yang was interrupted by the red haired Faunus.

''You know I can hear you two, right?'' The red head said in annoyance. We walked towards her, and she looked at me.

''Oh, it's you. What do you wa-'' She begins to say while looking at me, but stopped once she saw Yang, and glared at her. ''you! Why are you here?'' She yelled at her.

''Hey! Why do you hate me? I haven't done anything to you.'' Yang yelled back. Oh great, they are going to fight aren't they?

''I don't need a reason to hate someone like you!'' And now they both glare at each other. I better interfere before they kill each other… well maybe they wouldn't go that far, but I have to stop them anyway.

''Hey calm down! We only came here to see what was that sound.'' I said, trying to stop them from doing something they will regret.

''Tch, you know now what the sound was, so leave me alone.''

''You don't need to tell me!'' Yang said.

''So you going to be okay?'' I asked her.

''Of course I will.'' She tried to stand but winced and fell to her knees again; I looked at her leg to see the reason. She is injured, there is a blood on her right leg, and there is also blood on both of her hands.

''Yang! She is injured!'' I exclaimed and ran towards the girl, and knelt beside her to look at her injuries. Her hands wounds aren't that bad and they stopped bleeding, but her leg is still bleeding.

''Stay here, I will call an ambula-'' Yang was interrupted by the red head again.

''Wait don't!''

''What is it now?''

''Don't call the ambulance.''

''Why? You're injured!'' Yang said while frowning.

''Just don't!'' She yelled.

''Sigh… Well, I have a first aid kit in my room, and the dorms aren't far from here. So, come with me so I can bandage your hands and leg.'' I told her.

''I don't need your he-'' She said, but I cut her off.

''It's either that or we tie you and call an ambulance.''

''I like this idea.'' Yang said with a little smile.

''Fine, fine. I will go to your stupid room so you can bondage me or whatever.''

''It's a bandage.'' I corrected her.

''Are you sure it's not bondage?'' Yang asked.

''Of course I am… probably… maybe.'' Maybe it's really called bondage rather bandage.

''So are you gonna bondage me or what?'' The dog Faunus asked me.

''Bandage! And yes, let's go to my room before you die from blood loss.'' I said and helped her to stand, and we started to walk towards the dorms.

* * *

 **Hakuno Room  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Hey, stay still!'' I yelled, trying to stop the red haired girl from squirming, while cleaning her leg wound.

''But it hurt a lot! You said you're just going bandage!'' She replied.

''Bondage… or was it bandage? Anyway, I need to clean your wounds... also, Yang can you stop smirking, and come here and help me?'' I said.

''I would, but she HATE me.'' She said while pouting.

''Tch, who need a help from the likes of you anyway?''

''What did you just said?''

''Can you two stop fighting! Jeez, at least try to befriend each other.''

''Never!'' They shouted in unison. Well, at least they agree at something.

* * *

 **Outside the room  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Qrow has just come to the dorms to check on Hakuno before returning home. He smirked and used his Scroll to unlock the door to Hakuno room. He opened the door, but stopped halfway when he heard her talking to someone.

''Hmm, it seems she finally made a friend.'' He muttered to himself.

''Hey, stay still and let me bondage you!'' He suddenly heard Hakuno Yelling.

''the hell are they doing!?''

''No! It's hurt a lot!'' The other girl said.

''Stop acting like a kid!''

''I'm twelve years old!''

''Then just man up!''

''But I am a girl!''

''That's not what I meant!''

''Hahahaha.'' He suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

''Yang…?''

''Yang! Stop laughing and help me!'' Hakuno Yelled. ''…And you stop resisting, I gave you a choice and you choose this.''

''A choice!? What choice!? It was either this or you'll tie me in the forest?'' After hearing this he immediately swung the door open and entered.

''What the hell are… you… doing?'' What he saw when he entered the room was completely different from what he imagined. What he saw was Yang holding firmly a red haired girl while Hakuno putting a bandage on her leg.

* * *

 **Hakuno P.O.V**

''Oh, it's you. What do you want?'' I asked with a deadpan.

''Uncle Qrow! How's it yanging?'' Sigh… these terrible puns again.

''Oh god, your puns almost as terrible as your face.'' The Faunus said… I really should ask her about her name.

''What did you just said?''

''You heard me!''

''I am done.'' I exclaimed ignoring their quarrel.

''Umm, can anyone explain what is happening right now?'' The old man asked.

''Oh, you're still here.'' I told him. ''Sigh… Basically she injured herself and we helped her.'' I said while pointing at the girl.

''I see… thanks god.'' He muttered to himself.

''What's wrong?'' Yang asked him.

''Nothing… by the way, your father will be worried.'' He said while looking at Yang.

''Why?'' she asked in confusion, but he simply pointed at the window. It's already night outside.

''Wait! How long have we been here?'' Yang asked, and I looked at the clock.

''Around two hours.'' I said.

''It's all your fault!'' she yelled while pointing at the Faunus.

''How is it my fault?!''

''Can you two stop fighting?'' I said trying to stop them from fighting, and then Yang sighed and stood.

''Sorry Hakuno, but I have to leave. My dad worries a lot.''

''Wait, tomorrow is Saturday, so why don't you stay tonight here with Hakuno?'' The old man said.

''But what about…'' She trailed off.

''Don't worry I will call him.''

''Really!?''

''Yes, also and I don't think Hakuno will mind you staying, right?''

''Well, I don't have any problem.'' I said, scratching my cheek.

''See. Now have fun I have a call to make.'' He said and started to walk toward the door, but stopped midway. ''By the way, it called bandage not bondage.''

''See, I told you.'' The Faunus girl said.

''No, you didn't!'' Yang countered.

''Please don't fight!'' I yelled at them and then looked at the red haired girl. ''Also, won't you tell us your name?''

''Sigh… Fine, but remember it because I will say it only once. My name is Rojo Rabia.'' She too has a weird name.

''So, Rojo would like to stay with us.'' I asked awkwardly.

''Well, I'm not that cruel to leave you alone with someone like her.'' she while smirking at Yang.

''Hey! What do you have against me!?''Oh, great they're going to fight again.

Sigh… this is going to be a very, very long night.

* * *

 **And that was the third chapter of The NPC Huntress. Also for the weapon I think like the guest student said the floating mirror will be a good idea.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Traumatic Night

**Welcome to chapter 3 of The NPC Huntress. First I want say sorry for not updating the story for a while, and I promise I will try to upload the next chapter faster.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

''English''  
'' _Japanese_ ''  
'' **Attack** ''

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Traumatic Night**

* * *

 **Few months later  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Why are we going to HER house again?'' Rojo asked with disgust.

''You're the one who wanted to come with me.'' I simply said.

''Because you didn't said we're going to her house!'' She yelled.

''well, it's too late now, we almost there.'' Qrow said while walking in front of us.

Now you might be wondering where are we going? Well, we are going to Yang house, apparently her father has a business trip or something, and this old man has to take care of Yang and her sister, but also he has to care of me, so he decided to take me there and babysit us at the same time, and for some reason Rojo wanted to come too, so yay?

''We arrived.'' Qrow said as we reached a big house in the middle of the forest. Wait! Didn't Yang said that her house is near the academy? But it took us too long to get here!

''So this is Yang house.'' I muttered to myself, and Rojo groaned. The old man walked towards the door and opened it.

''Yang! Ruby! I'm here and I brought you a present!'' did he just use me as a gift?

''Cookies!'' we heard someone shout.

''Is it a motorcycle?'' Sorry Yang, but I don't think you're old enough to drive one. Suddenly a yellow and red blur came down the stair. The red one jumped at Qrow while the yellow one AKA Yang stopped once she saw us.

''Oh, it's just Hakuno…'' Yang said.

''sheesh, why do you sound disappointed?'' I said while pouting.

''Well, it just…'' She said awkwardly while scratching her cheek. ''Anyway, why are you here?''

''Hakuno, and Rojo here are going to stay with us for the weekend.'' Qrow said and pointed at us. Yang flinched once she heard Rojo name, and they both begin to glare at each other. ''so, make sure you don't fight.'' He continued while looking at the two.

''Hmph, whatever…'' Rojo muttered.

''By the way, who is this girl?'' I asked while pointing at the silver eyed girl who was hugging Qrow.

''Oh, this is my little sister.'' She said. They look nothing like each other.

''She's so cute. My name is Hakuno, what is yours?'' I asked her while smiling.

''I'm Ruby, and I'm going to be the best huntress in Remnant!'' she yelled in excitement.

''Well, I guess she is cute, unlike her stupid sister.'' Wait, did she just say…

''You know, I didn't expect you to say cute to someone, and certainly not my sister. Well, I guess even a numbhead like you would notice how cute my sister is.'' Yang said while smirking at her.

''And even a blind person can see how ugly you are.'' Rojo retorted, and they both started to glare at each other. Oh great, they are gonna fight again.

''Are you going to fight?'' Ruby asked with sad eyes, and Yang flinched.

''Of course not we're best friends, right?'' She said with a forced smile, and nudged Rojo.

''tch, whatever…'' with that Ruby started to smile again.

''Anyway, let's go to my room!'' Yang said, and started to drag me up the stairs, and Rojo followed us.

 **Later that night**

''Hey! Hakuno wake up!'' Suddenly someone jolted me awake; I looked to see that it's Yang and Rojo.

''Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?'' I said while looking at the clock with a half opened eyes.

''Shh! Keep your voice down!'' Yang said while putting her hand on my mouth. ''Let's go!'' she whispered.

''Go where? It is 1AM!''

''We are going on a hunt.'' Rojo said with a smirk.

''That's stupid! I'm going back to sleep!'' Or that what I wanted to do, but Rojo started to pull on my arm. ''Jeez, I get it! Stop pulling my arm!'' I said, and stood up. ''So what are we hunting?''

''Isn't that obvious? We are going to hunt some Grimms!''

…

''Wha-!'' I was about to shout, but Yang covered my mouth again.

''Shh! You're going to wake Ruby and uncle Qrow up.'' She whispered, I nodded, and she removed her hand.

''Are you insane!?'' I hissed at them.

''Sheesh! What's wrong with you?'' Rojo said.

''What's wrong with me? You want to go and fight monsters in the middle of the night and you ask what's wrong with me.'' I told them.

''Come on! We will be okay, we already have our weapon.'' Yang said.

''Wait what?'' I asked in confusion. Suddenly they both turned around, and they started to fondle with something.

''TA-DA!'' They both turned around at the same time with something strapped to their hands. Yang has two golden gauntlets on her hands, and each of them has what looks like red shells inside of them. As for Rojo, she has black gauntlets with a long sharp metallic claws on her fingers. The gauntlets cover her entire hands, and each one has a Dust crystal on the back.

''Now, just tell me how much my claws is better than her garbage!'' She said while huffing her chest. Oh great, now they're going to fight again.

''What did you just said!?'' Yang shouted.

''Hey, shut up dumbass! You're going to wake him up!'' she yelled back, and put her hand on Yang mouth.

''Sigh… Anyway, when did you finish forging your weapons?'' I asked them.

''Few days ago…''

''Same… Wait a second, does that mean you didn't forge your weapon?'' Yang asked.

''Yeah…'' I replied while lowering my head. Although, that mostly because I don't know how to make a floating mirror. Maybe I could make it float using gravity dust, but then again I won't be able to control it, I mean, I already draw it design.

''Whatever, you don't need a weapon anyway. After all, you're only coming to be the judge.'' Rojo said with a grin.

''Judge?'' I said in confusion.

''Yeah, basically we're going to slays Grimms and we want you there to count how many we killed and-'' Yang said and I cut her off.

''That's stupid!''

''Yeah, you're right, this is stupid…'' Rojo said. Huh, I didn't expect Rojo from all people to listen to reason. ''Because we already know that I'm going to win.''

''Okay! That's it, I'm going to tell the old man.'' I said while standing up, and they both seem to panic. Suddenly Rojo tackled me to the ground. ''Hey! What are doi- mhgmmggmh'' I was cut off when she put her hand on my mouth.

''Oh, great now what!?'' She asked Yang.

''I don't know!'' She replied and started to think. ''Oh! I have an idea!''

…

''Umm, where did you get these ropes…?'' I asked as Yang tied me up. ''Actually, never mind that. Stop tying me!''

''Aaaand, it's done.'' She said as she completely tied me up. ''Okay, hurry up let's go.'' She said as she pulled at the end of the rope.

''Wait! I still have to go with you!?''

''Sigh… you yells a lot. Maybe we should gag you too.'' Rojo said in annoyance.

''Okay, okay, I get it. No need to gag me!'' I told them. Okay all I need to do is wait until they let their guard and then I start to yell at the top of my lungs.

''Oh, good. Although, just to make sure you don't do something stupid.'' She said as she put her hand over my mouth and they started to sneak outside from the house. Great, now I'm being kidnaped by my friends… I really should look for new friends that don't try to kill.

''We're far enough… I think.'' Yang said as we got away from her house, and Rojo removed her hand from my mouth.

''What the hell do you think you're doing!?'' I yelled at them.

''Well, we're g-'' She was about answer, but I cut her off.

''That was a rhetorical question!''

''Sheesh, why are you angry?'' Yang said as if they didn't do anything.

''Because, you literally kidnaped me! Of course I'm angry! Never mind that now, let's go back before it's too late!'' I ordered them.

''First, we didn't kidnap you. Second, shut up and move before that old man wake up!'' Rojo told me. Wait isn't that what a kidnaper would say.

''Now, let's go!'' Yang shouted while raising her fist in the air, and started to move again.

''Don't order me!'' Rojo yelled, but Yang ignored her and continued to walk deep into the forest while pulling the rope.

''Wait! Why don't just fight each other to decide who is stronger. This is seems way safer than what we are doing right now.'' I said, hoping they will change their mind and return.

''We already tried that… But the fight always end in a tie.'' Rojo replied with annoyance. And my planned failed. Damn it, I need to stop these idiots before they get us killed.

''Come on guys, we should really go back before something bad happens.'' I told them.

''Oh, don't worry if anything happen, I will protect you.'' Yang said with a grin. ''Also, you still have your Aura to protect you.''

''Uhhhhh…''

''You didn't unlock your Aura, did you?'' She asked and I simply nod. ''Umm, you realize that you need Aura to fight Grimm, right.''

''First, I didn't expect to fight Grimm this soon. Second, I don't know how to unlock my Aura. Third, let's go back this instant!'' I yelled again.

''Hakuno, you're really noisy today?'' Rojo said in annoyance.

''That's because you're kidnaping me!"

''You know, kidnaping is a big word. We're just umm… borrowing you.'' Yang said while laughing sheepishly. Sigh… It seems that I won't be able to convince them to return. Maybe, we'll be lucky and we won't encounter any Grimm… who am I kidding.

''Please, tell me at least that you know the way back.'' I told them. I hope they know, because I didn't pay attention to where we were going.

''Of course! It's this way!'' They both said while pointing into a different direction… Why am i not surprised?

''Sigh… Great we're lost in a forest full of Grimms.''

''We're not lost, we're ju-'' Yang was about to say but I cut her off.

''Just untie my hands.'' I ordered her with an angry tune and she complied. ''Now, let's go back.'' I told them.

''But-''

''No buts! We're going to find our way back right this instant!'' I yelled at them with anger and they both flinched. Sigh… I need to calm down or else I will attract some Grimms. After all they're attracted to negative emotion… And load voices.

''Fine, you don't need to yell at us like that... Buzzkill!'' Rojo said, and I glared at her. You know, now that I think about it, this is the first time I get angry at someone… well, from what I remember at least. I still didn't regain my memories.

''So… Now what?'' Yang asked.

''Well, obviously we're going home ummm…'' I said and started looking around me for the way we came from. ''Let's go that way, it looks familiar.''

''Everything look the same in this stupid forest, how is that path look any different!'' She said.

''Stop complaining and move, I wanna return fast.'' I ordered them, and we started move. Wow, I didn't expect them to comply. Then again, this the first time I got angry at them. Maybe I should have done this sooner; it would have saved me a lot of trouble. Sigh… I just hope we manage to get back without encountering any Grimm.

''Umm, guys?'' Suddenly Yang snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her to see her little bit up ahead. ''Y-You have to see this!'' I raised my eyebrow and turned my head towards Rojo besides me, she only shrugged and walked up ahead, and I followed her.

''So what do want us t- WHAT THE HELL!?'' I shouted once I saw what Yang wanted us to see. In front of us there is a wide clearing in the forest, but that's not the problem. The problem is that the ground is littered with corpses, not human corpses but rather Grimm corpses, and there's a lot of bite marks on them.

''That's not fair! You're not allowed to get a head start!'' The red head yelled at her.

''Hey! I didn't do that! They were already dead when I came here?'' Yang yelled back. I looked at the corpses again, and they started to evaporate… Wait if they just started to evaporate, that means they were killed recently and whatever killed them is still nearby.

''Stop yelling, and let's go the other way!'' I hissed.

''Why? Don't you want to know who or what did this?'' The blonde girl aked.

''No, I don't want to die. Thank you very much. Also w-'' I stopped once I saw glowing red eyes in the shadow far behind Yang and Rojo; I immediately grabbed their hand and ran as fast as I can in the opposite way.

''Wait! What are yo-''

''JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!'' I shouted at them. I really, really hope that thing don't follow us, because being eaten by a random monster isn't something I am planning to do. Sigh… Where is that old man when you need him?

* * *

 **Back Home  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Back home, Qrow decided to check on the girls, just to make sure. After all, Ozpin entrusted him to take care of her. Also, Taiyang will probably be pissed if something happens to them. He went to Yang room where they were sleeping, and opened the door slowly to make they don't wake up. He couldn't help but groan once the door is fully open.

They are not in the room, expect for Ruby who's sleeping soundly on the bed. He immediately rushed to the bed and shacked her awake.

''Waah! WH-What's going on!?'' Ruby started to shout in panic, but stopped once she saw Qrow.

''Hey! Do you know where the others are?''

''The others?'' She asked in confusion, and started to look around her. ''I don't know.''

''Sigh…Listen Ruby. I need you to stay here, lock the door, and don't open it to anyone unless it's me or the girls, okay?'' He said and she nodded.

''Wait, where are going.''

''I'm going to bring those idiot back.'' Qrow simply answered. He grabbed his weapon and ran outside the house.

''He is so cool.''

* * *

 **Back At The Forest  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''I think ***pant*** we ***pant*** lost it.'' I said while panting. Somehow we managed to run from whatever the hell that thing was. What was that anyway? Was it a Grimm? Does Grimm normally attack each other?

''Umm, so what were we running from…?'' Yang suddenly asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

''Huh? You didn't see that thing?''

''See what? You suddenly grabbed our hand and started running like an idiot? What did you see anyway!?'' Rojo said a little bit annoyed.

''Well, I only saw several big red eyes in the shadow… So I didn't really see what that thing was.'' I said while scratching my cheeks.

''You're joking, aren't you? You saw Grimms and didn't tell us, why? I could have been able to prove how much better I am than her.'' She said while pointing at Yang. Okay, they are starting to get on my nerve.

''Hey! What i-''

''Could you two stop fighting! Seriously we need to find our way back?'' I yelled at them.

''How!? We don't even know where we're? And I am starting to get hungry.'' Rojo said as she slumped to the ground. ''This is all your fault, Yang!''

''Umm, I'm pretty sure you're the one who suggested we come here in the first place, also you're the one who said we should bring Hakuno with us.'' Yang replied and she flinched.

''You can't prove that!''

''Come on guy we have to ta-'' I immediately stopped once Rojo jumped to her feet with smirk on her face.

''Something is coming here.'' She mumbled while adjusting her gauntlets.

''Something…? You mean that thing I saw!?'' I asked in fear.

''I don't know, but it's probably a Grimm.'' She said nonchalantly.

''Then, we have to run!''

''Don't wanna. I want to fight it.'' Rojo replied.

''Not that again! Yang, say something!''

''I don't know. I'm kinda curious too.'' The blonde said in excitement.

''We are so gonna die…'' I murmured to myself. Oh great, I managed to survive a war against a seven Heroic Spirits, but now I will die in the stomach of a random monster in a random forest… Well, maybe they will prove me wrong and manage to defeat that thing.

'' _ **Yeah, keep telling yourself that.''**_

''Did you guys say someth-''

 ***Rustle* *Rustle***

Once again I stopped mid-sentence, but this time because I heard a rustling sound coming from the front. And from between the trees in front of us emerged… um something. I say something because I am not sure if that thing is a Grimm or if it's something else. I mean, it look as if someone put bunch of Grimms and humans in a blender, and then mixed them together.

Like all Grimm it had a black skin, and bone-like pieces scattered across it body. It has a humanoid body that at least twice as large as a normal human. Although, its limbs is kinda weird, because while its leg fit its large body. It arms on the other hand doesn't, its left arm is way too large and instead of hand it has a large mouth at the end. Its right arm is way too small for its body, and looks like a human arm.

What make this thing really strange is its face and torso. Unlike normal Grimm it doesn't have a bone-like mask, and it only has big glowing red dots for eyes and a large mouth with razor sharps teeth. As for its torso it has… well, the only way to describe it is that it has human-like faces stuck out from it torso.

''Hurry and run!'' I shouted and i was about to grab those two and run, but the monster instantly crossed the gap between us. How could something so big be so fast?

''What th-'' Rojo exclaimed, but before she could even finish her sentence the Grimm used his human-like arm to punch her and send her flying back. I could swear I heard the voice of her aura shuttering, I just hope it's not her bones.

''Rojo! You little!'' Yang shouted and tried to punch it, only for the monster to smack her and send her flying into a tree.

''Yang!''

'' _ **Huh? Weird, they lasted longer than I thought.''**_

''Who said th-'' Before I could finish my sentence the monster grabbed me by the neck and left me up in the air and started to growl at me. ''Umm, you don't want to eat me, I taste terrible.''

 ***ROAR***

The Grimm roared and started to squeeze my neck, I tried to struggle but to no avail.

'' _Damn it, I can't die here… not like this! Please someone, anyone please save us, or at the very least just save these two idiots.''_

'' _ **Sigh… I have no other choice, I guess. But are you sure about this?''**_

''Huh?'' suddenly everything around me turned white, and the Grimm disappeared leaving to fall to the ground. ''W-Where am I? What happened to that thing? And where is Yang and Rojo?''

'' _ **God! You ask a lot of questions, Can't you just shut it!?''**_ I heard voice behind me and immediately turned around to see a little girl, probably my age… well, my current age. She has a long wavy brown hair and wears a plain white dress. Although, there is something wrong about her, no matter how hard I try I can't see her face, only her mouth is visible.

''Umm, who are you?'' I asked her.

'' _ **That's not your biggest concern right now.''**_ She said, and I looked at her quizzically. She simply pointed to her right, and I looked to the direction she pointed at.

''WHAT THE HELL!?'' She was pointing at my body being held by that weird looking Grimm. ''Wait! Am I dead? I am dead aren't i?''

'' _ **Calm the fuck down you're not dead, not yet anyway. But you will be if you don't hurry up.''**_

''Then we have to do something!'' I said in panic.

'' _ **Yeah, that's why I'm here. I will help you, but I have to ask again. Are you sure about this?''**_ she asked me, with a sinister grin on her nonexistent face, and then extended her arm. Why do I feel like I am making a pact with the devil? Maybe I shouldn't, but if I don't me and the others will die. Also, this girl looks and sound familiar, maybe I can trust her.

''Well, here goes nothing!'' I said and I put my hand in her.

'' _ **hehehe… HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!''**_ Once I touched her hand she started to laugh hysterically, and she disappeared, but the laugh didn't stop. _**''Well, I asked you twice.''**_ Once she said that pain jolted through my body, and its feels like every bone in my body is being crushed.

''GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' and with that everything faded into black.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V  
With Qrow**

Meanwhile, with Qrow. He was running as fast as he could in the forest looking for the kids. He has been looking for them for a while now, but he doesn't have any clue where they could be.

''Damn it! Where could they be!?'' He mumbled to himself while running when suddenly…

'' _GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!''_ all sudden he heard a scream of agony coming from further ahead.

''That wasn't far away, please be okay.'' He said and started to run at an unimaginably high speed in the direction of the scream.

…

When he reached the location where he heard the scream, and he was surprised by what he saw. All three girls are here, although only one conscious. Both Yang and Rojo are unconscious; Hakuno on the other hand is standing in the middle of the place and she's holding what look like a black arm.

'' _ **Tch, it ran away, and here I wanted to beat it with its arm. Maybe I should follow it.''**_ Hakuno was talking to herself, while swinging the arm around like a sword.

''Hey kid are you okay?''

'' _ **Hmm? So you finally came. Well, maybe I should beat you with that ugly thing arm instead, maybe that will be more fun.''**_ She said and turned around.

''The hell!'' Qrow exclaimed once he saw the look on Hakuno face, she was standing there looking at him with a sinister grin that no human should have let alone a little girl. ''Hey! What's happened to you!?''

'' _ **Does it really matter? Just draw your weapon and let's fucking go!''**_ She said and dashed at him using the arm as a make shift weapon, and Qrow readied himself for the attack.

''Sigh… Ozpin is so going to kill me…''

…

* * *

 **Several Hours Later  
Rojo P.O.V**

I woke up with a groan to find myself in what I assume to be a hospital. I tried to move only for me to groan again from the pain in my body. Why do I feel like I was hit by a truck? God, what happened? I remember going with Hakuno and that stupid blonde to the forest and then what? Everything is fuzzy; I remember seeing a stupid looking thing, what was it? Oh right, that stupid looking Grimm knocked me out with… one… punch.

''You gotta be kidding me!'' I yelled at the top of my lung. Seriously? That stupid thing knocked me out with one punch. Am I really that weak?

''Jeez, you look like you're about to punch someone in the face.''

''Gah!'' I immediately jumped away from the voice only for me to fall head first to the ground, adding to the pain I already had. ''Hey! Don't scare me like that!'' I shouted at whoever was talking, and it turned out it to be Yang.

''Umm, you realize we're in hospital, right?''

''And your point?''

''You're a little bit noisy.''

''Pfft, whatever you say…'' I said and then tried to climb back to the bed. When I looked at her again I noticed the bandage on her left arm and her forehead. ''Come to think of it, how did we get here.''

''Oh, uncle Qrow saved us.'' She said with that stupid smile of her.

''What about Hakuno?'' I asked her, and she flinched and lowered her head. Oh god, please tell me she isn't dead.

''well, umm… uncle Qrow said she is in the emergency room…'' she said still lowering her head.

''Hakuno…'' I mumbled. Damn it! Not again! This all my fault, only if I didn't drag her with us. Now she is going to di-

 ***Smack***

''The hell that was for!'' I yelled while glaring at her.

''Because, you act as if she's dead! Hakuno will be alright.''

''You don't know that!'' I shouted at her.

''Yes I don't, but being gloomy wouldn't change anything.'' She said with a serious look.

''Sigh… I guess. I just hope she's alright.'' I said and throw myself on the bed. Damn it! It's all my fault…

* * *

 **?  
Hakuno P.O.V**

I woke up to find myself in a white void from before. I stood up and started looking around for anything, but to no avail. Sigh… what happened? I remember feeling an unimaginable pain and then I fell unconscious. Oh, I remember now, I made pact with the devil or whatever the hell that faceless girl was.

'' _ **So you finally woke up.''**_ I jumped startled, and turned around.

''Gah! Where did you come from!'' I shouted, and the one who was talking turned out to be the faceless girl from before. ''Oh, it just you. Don't scare me like that.''

'' _ **You know, people usually freaks the fuck out when they found themselves in your shoes.''**_

''Well, if you wanted to kill me, I would already be dead. I also have been in crazier situation… Maybe, I don't remember that much.'' I said.

'' _ **Fair enough, now to the main point. I have a bad news for you''**_

''Bad news!? I'm dead aren't I? Oh no, I was eaten by a random monster!'' I begin to say in panic.

'' _ **For fuck sake just calm down, I already beat the shit out of that thing. Also you're not dead.''**_ Sheesh, does she have to swear every two second.

''Wait, if I am not dead, then what is the bad news.''

'' _ **Well, you're kinda in a coma!''**_

…

''What!? What do you mean I'm in a coma!?'' I asked her.

'' _ **Hey! It's not my fault that your Aura is crushing your body!''**_

''My what is what!?''

'' _ **Sigh… Okay, I will explain it in a way an idiot like you can understand.''**_

''Hey! Who are you calling idiot!?'' I shouted, but she ignored me and continued.

'' _ **You see the one who saved you from the Moon Cell is a fucking idiot!''**_

''What do you mean?''

'' _ **Well, that's moron used the Moon Cell to create your soul and body.''**_

''My soul?'' I said in confusion.

'' _ **Yes, because you can't put a chunk of data in a physical body, so she had to make a soul for you.''**_ I guess that make sense. _**''Anyway, that psycho decided to make your soul way stronger than natural souls which make Aura way stronger. I mean having an artificial Soul in a body made of flesh is bad enough, but this make thing worst.''**_

''But how did that happen? I didn't unlock my Aura.'' I questioned her.

'' _ **I did.''**_ She said with a terrifying grin.

''Wait! How did you do that?''

'' _ **Well, I took control of your body.''**_ She simply said still grinning.

''Why!?''

'' _ **God! You're annoying! I took control of your body because I don't have, so I used yours to save you.''**_ Well she kinda saved so I can't really complain.

''So what will happens now?''

'' _ **Well, either your Aura will continue to crush your body slowly until you die, or someone will find a way to fix this shit. Although, from the look of it, I think your father might find a way.''**_

''My father is here? Well, I mean in the real world not in this void.''

'' _ **Yup, and right now he's talking with that guy about your situation.''**_ By 'that guy' does she mean Qrow?

''One more question, who or what are you?'' I mean her voice sounds familiar, and I feel like we have met before.

'' _ **I will not answer that.''**_ she said, while still grinning. What's wrong with that grin? Is she the Cheshire Cat or something?

''Okay… Another question, where the hell are we? Because this place is starting to creeps me out.''

'' _ **We're inside your soul, or something like that.''**_

''Sigh… I'm not even going to question it! How were you knocked out anyway?'' I questioned her.

'' _ **Tch, I was knocked out by that stupid guy who use a scythe sword thing.''**_

''Wait, why did Qrow attack you? Why did he attack my body?''

'' _ **He didn't attack us, I attacked him.''**_

''Why would you do that!?''

'' _ **Because I'm fucking bored! And even though I lost, that was so fucking fun HAHAHAHAHA!''**_

''Oh great, I'm stuck here with a blood thirsty psycho…'' I mumbled to myself and slumped to the surprisingly soft ground. I just hope they find a way to save me.


	5. Chapter 4: Taiyō No Megumi

**Welcome to the next chapter of The NPC Huntress.**

 **GGFBank; Yeah I know, I might rewrite the first two chapter in the future.**

 **Student; Wow, thanks for the idea dude it better than the one I have in mind. But I have problem with the name, while it fit with the weapon nature I don't think anyone will name their weapon after the thing that was going to erase them from existence. As for Rojo weapon I will explain it later.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

''English'' **  
** _''Japanese''  
_ ''Inner dialogue'' **  
''Attack''**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Taiyō No Megumi**

* * *

 **Weeks Later  
Hakuno P.O.V**

'' _ **I'm booored! Do something! Entertain me!''**_ The faceless girl whined while trashing around on the ground of this white void. It had been a few weeks since I have gotten into this mess. Well, I assume it been a few weeks, I can't really tell in this empty void. Anyway, right now both of us are bored to death.

''Sigh… What do you want me to do? I am stuck here with you, I can't do anything.'' I told her while sitting on the ground.

'' _ **Well, we're in your soul. Maybe if you imagine something it will appear here?''**_

''I don't think this is how things work. I mean, we're in my soul not my mind.'' I said while scratching my cheeks.

'' _ **Who cares about the details! Just imagine a fucking TV or something!''**_ She yelled at me and I sighed.

''Fine…'' I simply replied. Might as well try, I won't lose anything. I immediately closed my eyes and tried to imagine a small TV.

'' _ **Oh shit, that actually worked…''**_ She said and I instantly opened my eyes, and to my surprise the TV I imagined was there… floating for some reason. _**''Wait, if you can do that, why didn't you do it earlier!''**_

''Probably because I didn't know I can do that.''

'' _ **Anyway since you can do that, why don't you create a bigger TV?''**_ She asked me and pushed the small floating TV away.

''Well, as long as you stop acting like a child I will… I will…'' I was about to say but I started to feel dizzy.

'' _ **Hey! Don't you dare black out on me! Not before you make me that TV!''**_ And that was the last thing I heard before I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 **Hospital  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Gaaaah! Where am i!?'' I shouted while waking up, and I immediately started to look around the room. It look like I am in what I assume is a hospital room. Wait a sec, why am I in a hospital?

'' _ **Well, you were in a coma where did you expect to wake up? Or did already forget what happened?''**_

''No, I just hoped it was a bad dream. By the way, I didn't know you can talk to me while I am awake.'' I asked her.

'' _ **Well, I spoke to you back then when that stupid looking thing was choking you! Also I have two questions, first why are your arms so skinny? Second, what is that thing around your neck**_ _ **?''**_

''Huh!?'' I immediately looked at my arms, and like what she said they look so skinny and they feel so weak. Then I reached to my neck and touched what I assume to be a choker, I really hope it's not a dog collar or something weird. I tried to remove it but it didn't even budge.

'' _ **What kind of sick pervert will put a collar on a comatose twelve years old girl? Even I wouldn't go that far…''**_ The faceless girl mumbled to herself.

''What are you tal-'' I was about to ask but I stopped when the door suddenly opened and three people entered the room. The people who entered are Yang, Rojo, and Qrow, and once they noticed me their eyes went wide.

''Umm, hi…'' I said while waving at them awkwardly. Both suddenly ran toward me and tackled me back into the bed and started to hug me, and by I hug I mean they started to squeeze me as hard as they can. ''Can't… breath… help!''

'' _ **Hahahaha! At this rate you'll be back here soon, either that or they will squeeze you to death.''**_

''You should really stop that or you're gonna put her back to sleep.'' Qrow said and they both stopped hugging me at once.

''Are you trying to kill me!?'' I wheezed out. Seriously, how could little kids like them be this strong?

'' _ **I don't know. How could YOU be this weak?''**_ She remarked but I ignored her.

''Sigh… Anyway, I'm going to call Ozpin, and Glynda.'' Qrow said as he went outside. Oh great, he's going to call Glynda, I really hope she's not angry. She is really terrifying when she is angry.

''Are you guys okay? You didn't say anything since you got here?'' I asked while looking at them.

''Well, umm… sorry about what we did back then?'' Yang said while lowering her head. Oh, I almost forget that they kidnapped me, and almost got me killed.

''Yeah… I mean I would understand if you hate us now…'' Rojo continued with teary eyes. Maybe I should…

'' _ **Don't tell me you're going to forgive them that easily.''**_

''Why not? I'm not really angry at them, and I am still alive. Also, I can't be angry at them when they're looking at me with those eyes.'' I told her.

'' _ **Tch, do whatever you want.''**_ She said and I glanced at the two girls.

''Sigh… I don't hate you and I'm not really angry, but what you did back then was reckless and stupid. I mean seriously you put all of us in danger, and that thing almost killed us!'' I scolded them while pouting.

''Are you sure you're not angry? Because you sound angry.'' Yang asked.

''Yeah, you sound like my old man when he was scolding me back then. You even said the same thing.'' The red haired Faunus said while scratching her cheeks.

''Sigh… Just promise me that you won't do that again, at least not until we're old enough.'' I told them.

''I'm fine with that…'' The blonde said.

''Wait, how old is old enough?'' The Faunus asked but Yang nudged her in the chest. ''Ouch… Fine, I won't do it again. And you hit me again and I will break your face!'' she yelled while glaring at Yang. I better stop them before they fight.

''Could you two stop fighting, we are in a hospital.'' I said with a deadpan. You think with all the time they have spent together they will be a good friend… speaking of which. ''by the way, how long have I been sleeping.'' I asked while looking at my skinny arms.

''Well, you were sleeping for umm… four months.'' Yang said while scratching her cheeks awkwardly.

…

''Oh god, please tell me you means weeks.'' I said but they only laughed awkwardly.

'' _ **Well, look to the bright side you didn't go to school for four months.''**_

''I am pretty sure that is a bad thing.''

'' _**you will be fine, school is for fool. Although after sleeping for four month walking will be a pain in the ass.''**_

''oh, I never thought about th-''

''Umm, are you okay?'' Rojo asked while raising her eyebrow.

''Huh? Yes, why are you asking?''

''Well you were making a weird faces.'' Yang answered.

''Yeah, you looked like you were having a silent conversation with yourself.''

''I am fine just a little bit tired. I think I need to get some rest.'' I replied. Note to self, stop talking to her while there is people around me.

''What!? But you just woke up!'' The Faunus yelled with a pout.

''Sorry…'' Maybe I should have made another excuse, I am not even tired.

'' _ **Wait! Why are you apologizing to her!?''**_

''Hmph, whatever just make sure to be alright by tomorrow.'' She said while pushing me back into the pillow.

''Sorry again…''

'' _ **Stop apologizing to her!''**_

''Just go to sleep already!''

'' _ **Hey! I'm talking to you!''**_

''Jeez, you don't need to yell.'' I said and closed my eyes.

'' _ **Are you ignoring me!''**_

''Yes! So, stop talking and let me sleep!''

'' _ **But you just woke up!''**_

''Yeah, and because of you I had to make that stupid excuse, and now I have to sleep again.'' I told her in annoyance. Sigh… I just hope I can get out of the hospital soon.

'' _ **Oh, come on. Don't go to sleep again.''**_ She said as I drifted into sleep. I wish she disappear when I wake up. _**''Hey, I heard that!''**_

* * *

 **Hakuno Room  
Hakuno 3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Two months passed since then. The day after that Dad came to see me, he explained to me about the thing around my neck, apparently it is some kind of limiter. I don't know how exactly it works, but from what I understand it basically weaken my Aura to a safe level and stabilize it. I am still wondering how my dad got something like that; maybe I should have asked him when he was here.

He also asked me about what happened in the forest that night and I told him everything. Well not everything, I didn't tell him about the girl in my head. Instead I said that I don't remember anything after the Grimm choked me. Also, for some reason dad seemed a little bit troubled when I mentioned the weird looking Grimm. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he knows something about that monster. Also Glynda was there and she was really pissed. Also, I don't look like a mummy anymore so… yay?

'' _ **Umm… Are you always like that?''**_ The faceless girl asked. I forgot to say she is still in my head.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' I replied.

' _ **'Well, your internal monologue sound as if you were telling a story to someone.''**_ She said. Oh, I forget she could hear my thoughts.

''Yeah, I usually do that. So, I guess you have to get used to it.'' I said and she groaned.

Anyway where was I? Oh right, as I was saying it been two months since then. A lot of thing happened in the past two months, I had to make up for the time I was absent from the academy and I still have to forge my own weapon, speaking of which...

''Aaaaand done!'' I said out loud as I put a small black Dust crystal on the palm of a grey glove and then I placed it beside another gauntlet, although this one has different colored fingertips. Right beside them is a big round mirror that has a very sharp metallic frame. The mirror is studded with six Dust crystals five of them on the frame and a black one in the middle of the mirror.

'' _ **You know it stopped looking like a mirror once you put that crystal in the middle of it.''**_

''It still looks like a mirror, I mean I can still see my reflection on it… umm kinda. Also wasn't it your idea to put the gravity crystal in the middle?'' I replied.

'' _ **Bah whatever! Just fly the damn thing!''**_ She yelled in my head.

''Jeez you don't to shout inside of my head, it gives me a headache.'' I said and started to wear the gloves. Wearing gloves feels really weird… and yet Rojo wears her gauntlet claws most of the time. Good thing she can retract the claws, otherwise she would have hurt someone.

…

'' _ **Sooo, are you gonna make it fly or what?'**_ **'** She asked.

''Umm… How do I activate the dust crystal again?'' I said while scratching my cheek.

'' _ **Wait! Didn't they teach you that at school.''**_

''I don't know, I couldn't pay attention because someone keep talking in class.'' I said with a pout.

'' _ **Oh come on! It's not my fault that the teachers in this school are boring as hell! For fuck sake it's a school that teach you how to kill things how could it be this boring!?''**_ She complained.

''Sigh… Anyway, do you have any idea how to activate it?'' I asked her.

'' _ **I don't know, maybe you can use your Aura to activate it.''**_

''My Aura…?'' I said in confusion.

'' _ **You know, just like how you pour your Mana or whatever into your Formal Wear to activate it.''**_ Oh right, I almost forgot about that thing. Speaking of which, what happened to that PDA thingy that stored my Formal Wear.

''Well… here goes nothing!'' I said as I touched the gravity Dust crystal on the mirror and I tried to use my Aura to activate, and to my surprise it actually worked. The Dust crystal shined a little and suddenly the mirror started to float…

'' _ **This is kinda disappointing. I thought we would have to do something stupid to b-''**_ she said but was interrupted when the door flung open.

''Hello Hakuno! Are you here?'' I heard Rojo yell as she closed the door behind her. I immediately turned around forgetting about the floating mirror in front of me. Suddenly, the mirror launched towards Rojo at full speed.

''Hey watch out!" I shouted at her. She immediately rose her hand to block it, and thanks god she is wearing her gauntlets. The mirror hit the gauntlets knocking Rojo to her butt and bounces towards the ceiling and then bounces again towards the floor; it hit the floor and got stuck deep in it.

''Hey! Are you trying to kill me!?'' She yelled at me from the ground.

''Sorry…'' I said while scratching my head.

'' _ **Tch, it didn't kill her.''**_

''Hey! She's my friend!''

''Seriously, that would have cut me in half if I didn't have my Chaotic Shredder!'' Chaotic Shredder? Is that the name of her weapon?

'' _ **Hahahahahaha… Oh god! This is the stupidest name I heard in my entire life.''**_ She said while laughing. I kinda agree with her, although I wouldn't say that to Rojo face.

''Sigh… I already said sorry, it was an accident. Also, it's your fault you didn't knock.'' I said with a pout.

''what! Now it's my fault you almost killed me!'' She said while standing up.

''Anyway, are you okay?'' I asked in concern.

''I'm alright, my butt hurt a little.'' She said as I walked towards the mirror and tried to pry it from the floor but to no avail.

''It stuck deep in the floor, I can't pry it!'' I said while I pulled it as hard as I can, but it didn't budge. Oh great, what should I do now.

''Let me try.'' The red haired Faunus said as she walked towards me. She grabbed the mirror and simply pulls it from the floor, and I started to stare at her with astonishment.

''Umm, why are looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?'' She said while touching her face.

''Umm, are you sure you are a kid?'' I asked and she seems to be confused. ''Sigh… Never mind.'' I said and took the mirror from her.

''So wh-'' Rojo was interrupted when the door flung open again, and this time it was Yang. Jeez, why don't people knock before they barge in?

'' _ **Oh great! The second idiot is here!''**_

''Hey! Hakuno you wanna Yang ou-'' Yang said, but before she even finish her sentence Rojo reached the door and slammed it in her face. ''Hey! Come on let me in!''

''Never!'' The Faunus shouted while trying to prevent her from opening the door.

''Maybe you should let her in.'' I told her.

''Why? She is annoying as hell!''

''Sigh… Just open the door.'' I said while massaging my temple.

''Fine!'' She said with gritted teeth, and opened the door to Yang who has a smug look on her face. ''I swear if you say another one of your terrible puns, I will throw you from the window.''

''Hey! They're not terri-''

''They're terrible and you know it! They're so stupid that I want to cut my ears off.'' Rojo shouted while glaring at her.

''At least it's not as stupid as your weapon name!'' The blonde girl yelled back with a glare.

''What about your weapon? What was it name? Ember Celica, did you get that name from a cartoon or something?''

'' _ **How ironic!''**_

''Hey! Ember Celica is a great name!''

''Maybe if you ar-''

''Hey! Stop fighting you two! Seriously do you have to fight like that every day!?'' I scolded them.

''Sheesh, do you have to yell? That hurts my ears!'' The Faunus said in annoyance.

''Come on, you don't need to be that angry.''

''Can you blame me? Every day, you two come here and do nothing but fight each other!'' I replied. Seriously it is starting to get annoying. I mean, there was this time where they actually fought in my room and I had to clean the mess. By now this became an everyday routine.

''By the way, what is that thing in your hand?'' Yang asked and I looked at my hand to realize I am still holding the mirror.

''Yeah I almost forgot about that.''

''Oh, this is my weapon. What do you think?'' I said while raising the mirror in front of me.

''Your weapon is a disk?''

''It's a mirror! A flying mirror! Seriously, can't you tell?'' I told them.

''First, this thing looks nothing like a mirror. Second, what kind of idiot uses a mirror as a weapon!?'' The red haired girl said.

'' _ **Huh! See I told you it looks nothing like a mirror**_!'' The faceless girl said with a laugh.

''Yeah, it look more like a flying disk. Anyway, why did you make a flying umm… mirror. I mean, making a normal weapon seems way easier and less complicated.'' The blonde girl said agreeing with Rojo. Wait a second, why are they only agreeing when it's against me. Also making the mirror wasn't that hard, mostly because there is a girl in my head that tells me what to do.

''I made a flying mirror, because I wanted to. And speaking of normal weapon, I don't think shotgun gauntlets count as one.'' I said with a pout. Then again most weapons here turn into guns.

''It's still not as weird as a flying disk. How does that thing work anyway?'' The Faunus asked.

''First, it's a flying mirror. Second, I'm glad you asked. It simple really, you see the gravity Dust crystal in the middle of the mirror makes it float, while the little gravity crystal on the gloves is used to control the course of the mirror.'' I said with pride.

''It still seems weird and complicated. Well, at the very least you finally made your own weapon.'' Yang said with a smile.

''About time!''

''You two talks like it was my fault.'' I told them. I mean, it's not my fault that I was in a coma for Four months, and after that I wasn't able to walk for two week.

''By the way, isn't controlling that thing a little bit hard? It seems like it will be very annoying to control, also it very impractical.'' The red haired girl said.

…

''Oh… I never thought about that.'' I said sheepishly while scratching my head. Rojo suddenly facepalmed, while Yang laughed awkwardly.

'' _ **You know, I thought you'll panic once you realize this.''**_ The faceless girl said, her voice filled with disappointment.

''Why would I panic? All I need to do is train and I will eventually get the hang of it, and I have four years to train I am pretty sure that enough time to learn how to use it.'' I said cheerfully.

'' _ **God, you're boring as fuck! Being trapped in your head is the worst thing ever!''**_ She said with annoyance.

''Hey! I'm not that boring!''

''Umm, are you okay?'' I suddenly heard Yang asking me with concern.

"Yeah I'm alright...'' I said with a laugh. I really should stop talking to her while I am around people; otherwise people well think I am crazy.

''Hmmm?'' the Faunus girl started to stare at me in suspicion and then sighed. ''So are you gonna try it out or what?'' She said while pointing at the mirror.

''Well, I was doing that before someone interrupted me, and now I have a deep slash mark on the floor.'' maybe I can cover it with a carpet or something.

''It's your fault for using a weapon inside your room. So this time let's try it outside.'' She replied as walked outside the room.

''Yes, let's go!'' Yang shouted and grabbed then started running.

''Hey! Wait, I don't need to go outside to test it!'' I shouted but she ignored me and continued running.

'' _ **Sigh… Kids are fucking annoying.''**_ The girl said as Yang dragged me away.

* * *

 **Signal Academy Training Ground  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Okay, lets test that thing!'' Rojo said in excitement while adjusting her gauntlets.

''Wait a second! Why are you acting like we are going to fight!?'' I asked her.

''Well, of course! How else are we gonna test it?''

''I am trying to test whether it works or not. I don't need to test in a fight yet.'' I told her.

''Boo, that's boring!''

''Sorry! Maybe after I learn how to use it very well I will spar with you.'' I replied. I honestly don't want to spar with her or Yang, because when they _spar_ they just beat each other until they both can't continue, and I don't think I can endure that much.

''Hmph, when that time come I won't be holding back! So you better be ready!'' She said with a toothy grin.

''Hey! Enough talking and try it out!'' Yang said impatiently. Jeez, why is she excited about this? It just a flying piece of steel, then again her ten years old sister seems obsessed with weapons for whatever reason, so this isn't really weird.

''Sigh… Okay, here I go.'' I said and like before I used my Aura to activate the Dust crystal on the mirror and it started to float again.

''Wow, that actually worked. I thought you were just joking…'' The blonde brawler said.

''Well, I saw it working before. You know, when it almost killed me…'' Rojo said while pouting at me. Wait, she's still angry about that?

''Huh? What are you talking about?'' Yang asked in confusion.

''Hehehehe… It's a long story.'' I said trying to dodge the question.

''Okaaaay… So, what are you gonna call it?''

''Huh? Call what?''

''Umm… Your weapon, are you gonna give it a name?'' She said.

''Oh… I never thought about. Let me think about a name…'' Hmm… Maybe I should name it after Tamamo Noble Phantasm, what was it name again?

'' _ **Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens… or just Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu.''**_ The girl inside my head immediately answered. Wait a second, why does she know about Tamamo Noble Phantasm.

''On a second thought lets name it something else, because that a little bit of mouthful.'' I told her and started to think again. Maybe I could shorten the name somehow… oh, I got one!

''How about… Taiyō No Megumi?" I said with a smile.

'' _ **That's dump!''**_

''That sound very stupid. What does that even mean?'' I really don't want to hear that from someone who named her weapon Chaotic Shredder.

''It means Sun Blessing!'' I said with a pout.

''It a little bit of mouthful.'' Yang said while scratching her cheeks. Well, it was either that or eightfold blessing of whatever.

''I will name it whatever I want, okay!?'' I yelled at them.

''Sheesh, I was just joking you don't need to yell at us!'' The Faunus said in annoyance while covering her ears. ''Anyway, what are you gonna do now?''

''Well, since you dragged me here I might as well try to learn how to use it… so, I guess I will be training.'' I said while standing up and the mirror is still floating in front me.

''That sound boring, I want to fight. Hey idiot let's fight!'' She said while staring at Yang with a grin.

''I don't feel lik-'' Yang was going to say, but she suddenly stopped and jumped away to avoid a slash from Rojo claw. ''Hey! What the big idea!?''

''So, do you want to fight now?'' The red haired girl said while holding a golden lock of hair in front of Yang face.

''Okay you asked for it!'' Yang eyes turned red as she immediately jumped to attack the Faunus girl.

''Sigh… I will be over there if you need me.'' I said as I walked away, and my mirror followed me. I stopped once I was far enough and looked around me. ''This place seems good enough.''

'' _ **Why did you left? I wanted to see them kill each other.''**_

''I don't think they will go that far… I hope. Sigh… whatever let's just start with this.'' I told her as I started to move my hands around slowly and the mirror followed my hands movement. Well, it seems to follow my movement very well.

''This time let's try a little bit faster.'' I murmured to myself. I swung my hand downward very fast and the mirror followed my hand. Although, this time the movement feel awkward and tricky. Maybe if I trained for a while I will be better at it.

 **Two Hours Later**

''No use...'' I said as I slumped to the ground. No matter what I do I can't get it to sync with my movement, it either go faster or slower than me. Not only that when I swing my hand very fast, the mirror will suddenly launch itself far away. Seriously, I had to go look for it several time.

'' _ **Maybe you could somehow make it returns to you whenever it get far away from you.''**_

''Good idea, maybe I could make it detect and follow my Aura. I also need to somehow make it portable, because this mirror way too big for me to carry it around.'' I replied while looking at the mirror in my hand. ''You know you're really helpful when you're not talking about killing people.''

'' _ **Well, I'm helping you to make a weapon. You know, the thing you kill people with.''**_

''Sigh… Whatever let's go back, I need to take a bath.'' I muttered as I walked back to the dormitory. I have four more years before I graduate from Signal then I will be able attend Beacon Academy. Until then I need to be as strong as I can. After all this time there is no one to fight in my place, this time I need to fight for myself and for the people I care about.

'' _ **That was cheesy…''**_

''Shut up!''

* * *

 **?  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' The sound of screaming raises in a small village in the middle of the forest, and the people of the village started to run as fast as they can from the monster that is attacking their village.

 ***ROAR***

Suddenly a roar overcame all of the villager screams, and immediately a monster broke through one of the village houses and grabbed the closest person with its black humanoid hand. The Grimm was the same who attacked Hakuno before.

''No! Someone help me! Please anyone!'' The woman screamed with tears as the monster squeezed her body, she tried to hit the monster but it didn't even bother it. The Grimm opened its mouth and started to bring the woman body closer to its mouth. ''Wait! No! I don't want to die! Someone hel-''

 ***BITE***


	6. Chapter 5: An Eventful Night

**Welcome to the next chapter of The NPC Huntress.**

 **Ame no Ryuubi; That was kinda the point. I mean it's the first time she forge a weapon, that's why it was flawed. You can say the mirror was just a prototype.**

 **Student; Well, I always found it weird that even though they're kids that no one gave his weapon a childish name. Also, sadly I can't use zed weapon as a model, because her claws are on her fingers. As for "Evil" Hakuno you have to wait and see,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

''English'' **  
** _''Japanese''_ **  
**''Inner dialogue''  
 _ **''Faceless Girl''**_ **  
''Attack''**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: An Eventful Night**

* * *

 **?  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Grhhh… huh? Where am i?'' I said as I opened my eyes and stared at the muddy ground and I immediately stood up. I started to look around me only for my eyes to widen at what I saw, I was in the middle of the city and the place seems to be in shambles.

''What happened here!?'' I mumbled while still looking around me. Weirdly enough this place seems very familiar. where have I seen it before…?

''Hey! Is there anybody out there!? Hello! Anybody!'' I started to walk through the destroyed city while yelling in hope to find someone alive but nobody answered. Please tell me I am not the only living thing in this place. How did I get here anyway?

''Maybe I am just dr-'' I was about to say but I was cut off when I tripped on something and fell to the ground on my face. ''Ouch! That hurts!'' I whined while grasping my face in pain. I looked behind me to see what I tripped on and I saw a girl with a blonde hair on the ground. Wait, is that…

''Yang!'' I shouted and I stumbled toward her, but I froze once I saw her face. She was lying down on the ground with her eyes opened, and her eyes are glazed over. I would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for the fact that she is breathing.

''Hey, Yang! Wake up! Hey ar-''

 ***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE***

I was shouting while shaking her, but I was interrupted when the ground start shaking. I turned my head and I paled at what I saw.

…

It's massive!

''HEY! YANG WAKE UP, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!'' I yelled while trying to lift her but for some reason she doesn't budge, it feels as if she was nailed to the ground.

 ***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE***

''Damn it! It is coming towards us!'' I mumbled while looking at the _thing_. ''HEY! WAKE UP WE NEED TO RUN!'' I shouted while trying to move her again but to no avail.

 ***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE***

''DAMN IT! WAKE UP ALREA-''

 ***STOMP***

…

* * *

 **Hakuno Room  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Gaaaaaah!'' I exclaimed as I woke up to find myself on the floor right beside the bed. ''Sigh… Thanks god that was just a dream.'' I said in relief as I stood up and got back to the bed.

'' _ **Wait! Why are you going back to sleep!''**_ I suddenly heard the girl in my head asks.

''Because it is 10:00 PM?'' I replied while looking at the alarm clock.

'' _ **No! I meant why aren't concerned about that dream!?''**_

''It was just a bad dream why should I be concerned?'' I asked while raising my eyebrow.

'' _ **Are you a fucking idiot!? That's clearly was a bad omen!''**_

''And what do you want me to do about it? I mean, this is not the first I had a weird dream like that. Last week I dreamt about fighting a woman who turns into a giant and use the planet as a… umm sex toy?'' I replied.

'' _ **Yeah… a dream that's what it was…''**_

''Hmm? What did you just said?'' I asked her.

'' _ **Nothing!''**_

''Hmm… If you say so.'' I said with a shrug.

…

''By the way, you have been acting weird… err, weirder than usual in the last few days. Is there something wrong?'' I asked while raising my eyebrow.

'' _ **I don't know what you're talking about.''**_ She replied calmly.

''Sigh… Whatever.'' I said to her. This is weird, usually she is obnoxious and annoying and laughs a lot, but in the past few days she barely even talks. ''Anyway, I am going back to sleep.'' I told her and closed my eyes.

 **30 Minutes Later**

''Gaaah! I can't sleep!'' I cried out loud. I got out of bed and put my clothes on and readied myself to leave.

'' _ **Huh? Where are we going?''**_ She asked with curiosity.

''I can't sleep, so I am going out for a walk!'' I answered while staring at my reflection in the mirror, right now I look exactly like how I was back in the Moon Cell… well, expect for the clothes. Now, I am wearing a white sleeveless blouse and purple short skirt and there is a belt on my waist.

''It is hard to believe that ten years has passed since I got here, and five years since I enrolled to Signal Academy.'' I murmured to myself still staring at the mirror. Oh, I forgot to mention that I, Yang, and Rojo manage to graduate from Signal Academy. I also was able to become stronger, way stronger than before, although I am nowhere near as strong as Yang or Rojo, but that mostly because I didn't unlock my Semblance.

Oh, and i managed to upgrade my Taiyō No Megumi, and by upgrade I mean forged a new one. This time instead of using a crystal Dust I fused it with powdered Dust. Also the new one can convert into a portable form, because seriously the mirror is too big for me to carry around.

'' _ **Why the fuck are you narrating your own life!?''**_ She said but I completely ignored her.

''Anyway, let's go to the city for a walk.'' I said while walking towards the door, and then I immediately stopped and walked back towards the desk. ''I guess it wouldn't hurt to take it with me…'' I mumbled and opened the drawer. In the drawer there was a pair of gloves and a small circular object, I put the gloves on and put the circular object in the holder on my belt.

''Now let's go!'' I said as I got out from the room.

…

* * *

 **Later  
Vale City**

''Okay, let's go back home.'' I said to the faceless girl as I walked out of the convenience store with a bag full of all type of sweets and candies.

'' _ **Did we came all the way here ju-''**_

 ***SHATTER***

Suddenly we heard the sound of glass shattering. ''Sigh… What is it now!'' I said with a groan as I walked towards the source of the noise.

'' _ **Oh! If we're lucky we will get to fight someone!''**_ She said with excitement. I still can't understand how she can be so excited about fighting.

''I wonder wha-'' I said and immediately stopped and avoided an object flying in my direction. I looked back at the object and it turned out to be a man lying on the ground unconscious. I looked in front of me and saw a little girl wearing black and red knocking peoples left and right.

Wait, is that…

''RUBY!'' I exclaimed with wide eyes and she turned her head towards me with a surprise, then she smiled once she noticed it was me.

''Hey Haku, what are you doing here!?'' She asked with a big smile on her face.

''Sigh… I should be the one to ask that question. Also stop calling me Haku…'' I told her with a deadpan. Seriously, she keeps calling me Haku because she thinks my name is too long. I mean, how anyone could think that Hakuno is too long.

''Look out!'' Ruby suddenly shouted and I immediately felt someone grabbing me from behind, and put a weapon to my neck.

''Alright kid do anything and she gets it!'' The guy said and Ruby started to panic.

'' _ **Gaaah… a bunch of robbers, really? I thought I will finally get to have some fun, but noooo. Heck, I don't think they know how to use their Aura.''**_ The girl in my head started to complain and I couldn't help but giggle at her frustration.

''What is so funny.'' The guy that is holding me yelled.

''Sigh… Nothing _ **.**_ '' I said as I grasped his hand and elbowed him in the chest as hard as I can. He gasped in pain as he fell to the ground unconscious. ''Are you alright?'' I asked Ruby as I walked towards her and she nodded. Then I took the circular object from the holder and throw it in the air and it instantly expanded and turned into a circular mirror and started to float around me.

''You need some help?'' I said as I placed the plastic bag carefully on the ground and get into stance.

''Sure!'' she replied and readied herself and we immediately attacked them.

Ruby ran straight towards one of the thugs and hit him with the back of her scythe and then stabbed it into the ground and used it to lifts her body from the ground and then spin her body and kicked another one in the face. She then removed her scythe from the ground and fires it at one of the approaching goons and used the recoil of the shot to hit another with the scythe butt and then spun around and smacks him with the back of her weapon.

Me on the other hand, I ran to one of the goons and swung my arm to the side and the mirror followed my movement and hit man on the chest sending him flying, then I spun around and the mirror launched to hit another one knocking him back. Two of the goons tried to attacks me from both side but I raised both of my hands in the air and the mirror started to spin around me very fast and knocked them both away.

''You were worth every cent, truly you were.'' Suddenly a man with a cigar in his mouth said.

''Huh?'' Wait, was he here the whole time? I never noticed him.

''Well, kids this has been an eventful evening, but I'm afraid I must take my leave now.'' He said as he dropped his cigar to the ground and crushed it with his cane, and then he raised the cane and shot at us. Ruby immediately avoided it by jumping away, I was about to do the same thing but I remembered about the bag. So instead of jumping away I stood in front of the plastic bag and extended my arms forward and the mirror floated in front of me, both my gloves and the mirror started to shine as the bullet connected with the mirror and exploded.

''Haku!'' I heard Ruby shouting in fear as the dust surrounded me. I simply swiped my arm and the mirror followed it clearing the dust with its movement.

''I am fine!'' I said while looking for the guy with the cigar and I saw him climbing a ladder on nearby building.

''Mind if we go after him.'' Ruby asked the shop owner and he nodded, and she instantly ran towards the ladder, I took the bag and followed suit. Ruby fired at the ground and used the recoil to get to the roof of the building. Me on the other hand, I raised my arm and the mirror rose in the air, then I jumped in the air and used the mirror as leverage and jumped again to the roof.

''Persistence.'' The man said once he noticed us. Immediately after he said that a Bullhead appeared right behind him and he jumped on it. ''End of the road kids!'' He said as he tossed crystal of Dust towards us and he shot before any of us could react creating a big explosion and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

''…Huh?" I opened my eyes when I didn't felt anything, then my eyes widened. In front of us a blonde woman stood while holding riding crop, it was Glynda...

''Oh great, now she's gonna be mad at me.''

'' _ **Pfft, why are afraid? The worst she gonna do is scolds you.''**_ The faceless girl suddenly said to me.

''You only says that because you're not the one who going to get scolded.'' I replied.

'' _ **We share the same fucking body! If she yells at you she yells at me too!''**_

''It's different when you're the one in control!''

'' _ **Oh, I wouldn't know about that, because SOMEONE doesn't let me take control!''**_ She said in frustration.

''I will not let you take control of my body, you're insane!''

'' _ **Come on, just because I tried to kill that old man ONCE, suddenly I became insane? That's racist!''**_

''Wait what!? How am I bei-'' I stopped arguing once I remembered the situation we're in. I looked in front to see Glynda backflip away from an explosion and then used her telekinesis to gather the shards to create a giant spear then send it towards the woman in the Bullhead… A woman? Wait! What happened to the guy from before? How long have I been arguing with her? Wait, focus!

Anyway, the woman in the Bullhead fired a few blasts from her hand and shattered the spear, but it reformed and hit the side of the ship. The big spear separates and turned into several smaller one and started to encircle the VTOL, but the woman summoned a several glowing ring and destroyed them. Suddenly, Ruby converted her scythe into a rifle and started shooting at the woman, but she easily blocked them and countered by creating several rings of fire around us. Glynda immediately used her telekinesis to push us and rolled out of explosion's area.

''Ouch!'' I exclaimed as I looked up to see the hatch close and the Bullhead fly away.

''You're a Huntress!'' I heard Ruby says as I stood up and looked behind me to see Glynda looking at Ruby while giving me her back.

'' _ **Hey! This is our chance, lets sneak away while she distracted.''**_

''Sigh… I guess there is no other choice. I mean, if we avoid her for a few day she will probably calm down.'' I replied, and hold the plastic bag close to me as I tried to sneak away… keyword 'tried'.

''And where might you be going?'' I heard Glynda say, and I turned around to see her staring angrily at me.

''Hahahahahahahaha...'' I laughed awkwardly and then sighed.

* * *

 **Interrogation Room  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Hey Hakuno, why don't we run away from that angry woman who live in the same place we do and basically our mom?''

''Sure that sound like a good idea. What is the worst thing going to happen?''

''Just trust everything I says. Now how about you give me your body?''

''Sure, why not? That sound fun miss VoiceInMyHead, I trust you implicitly.''

…

''This is the last time I listen to you!''

'' _ **Hey! I didn't force to do anything!''**_ She shouted.

''Maybe next time you should think before you give someone an advice.'' I shouted back.

'' _ **Maybe YOU should think before you listen to someone advice!''**_

''Well, sorry for trying to listen to your idea, next time I will make sure I ignore you!" I shouted again.

'' _ **Why are you angry at me!''**_

''I don't know! Maybe bec-''

 ***SMACK***

''Gaaah!'' I exclaimed as I heard something hit the table in front of me. I looked in front of me to see Glynda holding her riding crop and glaring at me. She sighed and started to pace back and forth.

''I hope you realize that your action tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger!'' She said while looking at Ruby.

''They started it!'' Ruby retorted.

''If it were up to me, you would be out of here with a pat on the back…'' She trailed off. ''…and slap on the wrist!'' She finished as she hit the table with her riding crop, which startled Ruby.

''But, there is someone who would like to meet you…'' Glynda told her and finally looked at me. ''As for you, we will talk later.'' She said as she stepped aside to let a man carrying a plate of cookies come through, the man is obviously my dad.

''Ruby Rose… you have silver eyes.'' He said as he leaned closer to look at her eyes.

''So, where did you learn to do this?'' He said as he stepped aside to show a video recording of the battle near the shop. Wait, how exactly did he record this?

''S-Signal academy…'' She said awkwardly.

''They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed?'' He questioned. Um, it's more impractical than dangerous. Also, technically it was designed as farming tool not a weapon.

'' _ **Wow, you've a very nice glass house.''**_

''Hey! What is that supposed to mean!''

'' _ **I don't know, miss I use a mirror as a weapon.''**_ She said and I only groaned.

''Well, one teacher in particular.'' I suddenly heard Ruby says, as dad put down the plate of cookies. Ruby reached out reluctantly and grabbed one cookie and swallows it whole, and before I knew it she started to devour the cookies at a very fast pace. I instantly reached out and grabbed one before she ate them all.

''It just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow.'' Dad said as he took a sip of his coffee. Wait, doesn't he know that Qrow is her uncle.

''Uhh, thash mah unkule!'' She tried to say but she had too many cookies in her mouth. She then swallows the cookies in her mouth and started to speak. ''Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. I would have been total garbage without him and now I'm all whaaaaa wa cha!'' She said and imitated karate moves almost hitting me in the process.

''And what an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warrior?'' He asked her.

''Well… I want to be a Huntress.'' She replied in excitement.

''You want to slay monsters?''

''Yeah! I only have two more years left at signal and…''

'' _ **Gaah! Why the fuck are we even here?''**_ The faceless girl said distracting me from what happening around me.

''Huh? What are you talking about?'' I asked her.

'' _ **If they're only gonna Interrogate that stupid bitch, then what's the point of bringing us along.''**_

''Hey! Don't call her that, she is my friend!'' I exclaimed.

'' _ **No she's not! She's your friend sister, there's a different! For fuck sake, you barely even talk to her.''**_

''I guess you have a point… but still don't call her that!''

'' _ **Gaaah! Whatever! Can't we just leave, this is boring as fuck!''**_

''Sigh… And what do you want me to do exactly?'' I calmly asked her, and started to eat the cookie in my hand.

'' _ **I don't know! Why don't just sneak away, because they seem to forget that you're even here.''**_

''I am not going to try that again!''

'' _ **Why!?"**_

''Because that will make Glynda angrier than she already is. Also, because I want to see where this is going.'' I replied.

'' _ **But this feel like a torture!''**_ she complained and I was about to replies but stopped once I heard what my dad said.

''Do you want to go to my school?'' he asked Ruby. Wait what!? What did I miss!? How long have I been talking to her!?

''More than anything!'' Ruby said with excitement. I don't how I feel about this. Sigh… at the very least Ruby seems happy about it.

''Well okay.'' He simply said.

'' _ **Wait, that's it! She fought bunch pitiful robbers and suddenly she skips two years!? That's bullshit!"**_

''Come on, you can't deny she is very skilled for her age.''

'' _ **I don't care if she's skilled or not! If we have to go through all this boring shit for 5 years then so does she! She can't skip two years just because she was in the right place at the right time!''**_ She yelled in anger.

''Jeez, stop yelling. You're going to give me a headache.''

'' _ **I will yell as much as I want!''**_

''Sigh… You are really annoying.''

''Glynda, if you'll accompany Miss Rose.'' Dad said while looking at Glynda.

''Follow me.'' She sternly said to Ruby as she walked towards the door.

''Bye Haku! See you later!'' Ruby said with a big smile and started follow Glynda.

''Now Hakuno, I want to give you something.'' He said with a smile and then he disappeared in the back of the room.

''I wonder what he is going to give me.'' I mumbled to myself. Then he came back with a bag and put it on the table in front of me, and I looked at him while raising my eyebrow.

''Go ahead.'' He simply said. I emptied the content of the bag on the table; there was folded brown school uniform, and a device that looks like the phones in my world.

''Hmm…'' I hummed to myself while thinking. For some reason these looks familiar. Where have I seen them before?

''Do they looks familiar to you?'' He asked with a serious look.

''Well… umm, I feel like I have seen them before.'' I replied.

''Hmm, I see…'' He mumbled to himself. ''I found those with you ten years ago when I found you in the forest. So, are you sure you don't remember anything about them?'' He said with a smile. Wait, he found these with me when I came to this world?

''Oh!'' Now that I look closely them isn't these the clothes I wore in the Moon Cell, and this device is the PDA thingy that I used in the war.

''Did you remember something?'' He asked calmly.

''Huh, no! I didn't remember anything… sorry.'' I answered hastily in panic. Sigh… I should have told him the truth. Then again he will probably think I am crazy if I told him that I am a pc program from another world.

''Sigh… You don't need to apologize.'' He said with a warm smile while patting my head.

''Dad, I am seventeen! I am little too old for you to pat me on the head!'' I said with a pout and he laughed little. He then took the clothes and the device and put them back in the bag and then handed it to me.

''Now, I believe it's getting late so you should go back to your room.'' He told me and I looked at the clock to see it was nearly midnight.

''Waah! It's this late already?'' I said as I stood up and ran towards the door, but not before grapping the bag dad gave me and the candy bag. ''Good night!'' I shouted before walking outside the room.

''Night.'' I heard him says before I got out.

…

* * *

 **Hakuno Room  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Sigh… I made it!'' I said as I walked inside my room. I put the bags on the table and then started to change into my pajamas.

'' _ **You should definitely check that device thingy you used in the Moon Cell, who know maybe we still can use the Formal Wears.''**_

…

'' _ **What!? Is there something on my face!?''**_

''How do you know about the Moon Cell!? I mean I only met you five years ago.'' I asked her in suspicion.

'' _ **Not gonna tell you!''**_ She simply answered.

''Why!?''

'' _ **Because fuck you, that's why! Now let's check the stupid device!''**_

''Sigh… You're really annoying.'' I muttered to myself in annoyance, and then I took the PDA out of the bag and sat on the bed. I opened the device and once it started up the screen showed several icons under them. The words were Status, Matrix, Equipment, items, and system.

…

''What is this? Why does it look like a video game menu?'' I questioned.

'' _ **Who cares!? Just check if you can use the fucking Formal Wears!''**_ She shouted in anger.

''Okay, okay! You don't need to yell at me, jeez!'' I told her and touched the Equipment icon and a list of the Formal wears names appeared on the screen, and I don't know what any these does.

'' _ **Just chose one already!''**_ She said impatiently.

''Sheesh, why are you in a hurry anyway? I mean seriously, I doubt this thing would even work outside the moo-'' I said while touching a random name on the screen, and I stopped talking once a flash of light appeared around my necks and suddenly a necklace materialized around my neck.

'' _ **See! I told it's going to work!''**_ I heard her says, but I ignored he and started to examine the necklace, it was a necklace with what look like a fluffy fox tail. Although, for some reason it reminds me of Tamamo… probably because of the fox tail.

''Maybe I should wear it from now on.'' I said to myself with a smile while looking at the necklace.

'' _ **Hey! Stop ignoring me you dipshit!''**_ Suddenly I heard the girl in my head shout in anger.

''Sigh… Whatever, let's just go back to sleep. Today was a very tiring day.'' I said as I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

'' _ **I fucking hate you!''**_

''Yeah, good night to you too.'' I said as I drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to Beacon

**Welcome to the next chapter of The NPC Huntress.**

 **Raygha Raikouga; Wait, when did I imply that she's Tamamo? Well, whatever just to make sure I will say it here. The faceless girl is not Tamamo.**

 **Student; What are talking about? Hakuno always had the Common Mob Sickness(even though she is kinda cute); it's like her Noble Phantasm. As for Rojo and Hakuno Semblance, I have an idea for Rojo Semblance, although it's related to her personality rather than her weapon. Hakuno on the other hand, I'm still thinking about her Semblance.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

''English'' **  
** _''Japanese''_ **  
**''Inner Dialogue'' **  
** _ **''Faceless Girl''**_ **  
''Attack''**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Welcome to Beacon**

* * *

 **One Week Later  
Hakuno P.O.V **

'' _ **Wake up!''**_ I suddenly heard a shout waking me from my sleep.

''Just five more minutes…'' I groaned still half asleep.

'' _ **I said wake up!''**_ She shouted again.

''I am too tired, I will just sleep for a little bit more…'' I mumbled while covering my head with the pillow trying to block the voice but to no avail.

'' _ **WAKE THE FUCK UP!''**_

''Gaaaah!'' I screamed startled by the voice.

'' _ **Fucking finally! Now get dressed and let's get out!''**_ She said impatiently.

''Stop shouting in the morning, you're annoying. Why are you in a hurry anyway?'' I asked while rubbing my eyes.

'' _ **Are you stupid!? Today well our first day at beacon!''**_

''I know, I am just wondering why are excited to go to school. I mean you always complained about how boring Signal was.'' I said while raising my eyebrow.

'' _ **Isn't that obvious!? There will be an initiation test, which means we will finally get the chance to kill something!''**_ She said with excitement.

''I hate to tell you this, but you won't be fighting anything.'' I said with a yawn.

'' _ **Why not! I've been stuck here for five years without doing anything!''**_ She yelled in frustration.

''Because you will probably try to kill somebody.''

'' _ **Oh, come on! I won't kill anybody… okay, maybe I will stab one or two people but I will make sure to call an ambulance… after they bleed to death…''**_ she said with a chuckle.

''Sigh… And that's why you will never get to use my body.'' I said as got out of bed and stretched my arms. ''Yawn… I will get dressed I guess.'' I mumbled as I removed my pajama and opened the closet and looked at my clothes.

''Maybe I should wear something special since it's will be my first day…'' I mumbled again.

'' _ **Something special? The fuck are you talking about? All your clothes look the same!''**_ She yelled again. Now that she mentioned it, all my clothes look plain.

''Sigh… I guess I will wear my usual clothes.'' I said as I reached to grabs my clothes.

'' _ **Oh, why not wear the school uniform the old man gave you?''**_ She asked.

''Why would I wear a school uniform, I mean Beacon already has its own uniform.''

'' _ **Oh, come on! You wore them in the Holy Grail War, they will be like a good luck charm or something like that.''**_ She said trying to convince me.

''But I already had this…'' I said while pointing at the fox tail necklace.

'' _ **GAH! JUST WEAR THE DAMN THING!''**_ She suddenly yelled at the top of her lung startling me.

''Fine, fine I will wear them! So stop shouting you are giving me a headache!'' I said while covering my ears. I reached out and pulled the uniform from the closet and started to put them on.

…

'' _ **See, it fit you as if you were created with them on… Oh right, you were!''**_ She said with a chuckle. I would have asked her how she knows about that but at this point I gave up about getting anything from her.

''Isn't it weird that a school uniform fits me more than my normal clothes?'' I said while looking at myself in the mirror.

'' _ **Who cares! Let's go to meet your stupid friend!''**_ She yelled in excitement.

''Don't call them stupid! Also, they have to get here by a Bullhead, so we still have time.'' I replied calmly.

'' _ **You realize that we're one hour late, right?''**_

''Huh?'' I said as I looked at the clock and to my surprise she was right, I am already one hour late. ''What! Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" I yelled at her in panic.

'' _ **Hey! I tried to wake you up earlier! It's not my fault you're a lazy bitch!''**_ She yelled back.

''Gah! I don't have time for this! I need to hurry!'' I yelled and ran towards the door.

'' _ **You idiot don't forget about your weapon!''**_ She shouted and I immediately ran back to the room to grab my stuff and ran out again.

…

* * *

 **Beacon Docking Bay  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''I don't believe I missed them.'' I mumbled to myself while looking around me. When I reached the docking bays they already have left and for some reason there is a crater on the ground. Sigh… I wonder where they went. I mean the academy is big, finding them gonna be a pain in the butt.

'' _ **You know, you could always use your scroll or whatever to call them.''**_

''Oh, that's a good idea!'' I said as I tried to reach to my scroll, but I didn't find anything. ''…I think I forgot it in the room.'' I told her while scratching my cheek.

'' _ **Meh, whatever we don't need to find them anyway. Let's walk around until the initiation test begins!''**_ She yelled in excitement.

''Um, I hate to burst your bubble but the initiation test will start tomorrow…'' I said calmly.

'' _ **What! And what are we supposed to do until then!''**_ She exclaimed loudly.

''I don't know, but let's go look for Rojo and Yang.'' I told her and started to walks towards the main building.

'' _ **Is that necessary? Your friends are boring and annoying and stupid!''**_ She said in annoyance.

''Sigh… seriously, why do you hate everyone I know?'' I asked her.

'' _ **It's not my fault everyone you know are bunch of idiots! Also, it doesn't help that you only have two friends!''**_

''Hey, I have more than two frie-''

 ***BUMP***

''Eep!'' I yelped as I bumped into something and I fell to the ground. I looked in front of me to see what I bumped into, I saw a girl my age on the ground. The girl has a shoulder length black hair and piercing blue eyes, she wears a black sleeveless blouse and a short black skirt. Although there is something unsettling about her… her face is completely devoid of emotion, she almost looks like a doll.

'' _ **Um, you going to stay on the ground for very long? Because this is getting really awkward…''**_ She said and I returned to my sense.

''Ahh! Sorry!'' I exclaimed and immediately jumped to my feet, and then I extended my hand and helped the girl to stand up. ''S-Sorry, I wasn't paying attention…'' I stuttered while bowing my head.

''It's okay…'' She said emotionlessly with a low voice, and walked away.

…

'' _ **What's an idiot!''**_

''Sigh… Don't call random people on the street idiots.'' I told her and continued to walk toward the main building.

'' _ **I was talking about you…''**_ She simply said.

''Hey! Why are you calling an idiot!''

'' _ **Because instead of punching her in the face for getting in our way you apologized for her, and what worse you bowed your head for her!''**_ She said angrily.

''Jeez, why are angry anyway!?'' I asked her.

'' _ **Because we share the same body and what you did was really humiliating!''**_

''It's your fault for parasitizing on my body.'' I said with a deadpan.

'' _ **hey! Who are you calling a parasite you ungrateful fuck!? I saved your life, you should be thankful!''**_

''Sigh… You saving my life doesn't change the fact that you are psychotic parasite who want to take my body and kill everything that move…'' I told her in annoyance.

'' _ **Pfft, whatever you…''**_ She said but trailed off mid-sentence.

''Hmm? What's wrong?'' I asked her.

'' _ **It's your dog friend…''**_

''Rojo…?'' I asked and looked around for Rojo. When I spotted her she was angry as usual. She was wearing an opened hooded jacket and a tank top, the hooded jacket is dark red with black trimming, and the hood has what look like dog ears, she is also wearing a black jeans and a black boots.

''What did you just said!?'' She suddenly she shouted while glaring at a girl. The girl has a long bluish green hair and purple eye, her hair is kept in a ponytail. Her outfit composed of a short green dress and white belt. On top of her dress is a white sleeveless jacket. On each of her feet is a green boots with a white bottom.

''You didn't hear me? I thought Faunus have strong hearing? I mean you're a dog Faunus…'' The girl said. Although, she doesn't seem like she is trying to mock her, but rather she seems genuinely curious.

''You little!'' Rojo said with a glare, but the girl only looked at her in confusion. Oh god! This is bad, this is very bad! I must stop her before thing turns ugly.

'' _ **Don't you dare interfere! This is my only hope of having fun today!''**_

''Why not!? You know what happened last time! And I really don't want to see _**that**_ again!'' I said to the faceless girl.

'' _ **Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!''**_

''yes it was! I mean there was all those co-'' I said but stopped once I heard Rojo shout.

''Okay, that's it!'' I immediately looked up to see her growling at the girl, and she seems like she is going to hit her, but the girl raised her eyebrow. ''I'll will show you who is-'' before she did anything reckless, I ran towards her and smacked her upside the head. ''Hey! What was that for!?'' she exclaimed and turned around to glare at me, but her eyes widened once she realized it was me.

''Sigh… Don't go start a fight on your first day here!''

''Hey! It's not my fault, she start- Ouch!'' She was saying but I nudged her in the chest and then looked at the green haired girl.

''Umm… Sorry but we have something important to do!'' I said with an awkward smile and I took Rojo hand and immediately walked away from the green haired girl.

''Wait! I am not done with her! I said wait!'' Rojo yelled as I dragged her away, but I ignored her. I gave the green haired girl one last glance before we left, she seemed confused for some reason but she shrugged and walked away.

…

''Why did you stop me!?'' Rojo started yelling as soon as I stopped dragging her with me.

''Because you were going to fight her.'' I simply replied to her.

''Hmph, I could have handle it. She didn't seem that strong anyway.'' She said with a pout.

''The problem is not whether she is strong or not. You would have gotten yourself into a lot of troubles if you had fought her.'' I told with a frown.

''She is the one who started it! Also, to begin with all of this is your fault!'' She said while folding her arms.

''Wait, how is any of this my fault!?'' I exclaimed.

''Because you didn't get to docking bay on time I had to go look for you, and because of that I have met this girl. So it's all your fault.'' The Faunus said with a huff. Well, she has a good point… umm, kinda.

''Umm… Sorry, I kinda overslept.'' I apologized while lowering my head.

''Jeez, why are you apologizing? You make me feel like a jerk.'' She said in annoyance.

''Hahaha… Anyway, let's go look for Yang.'' I said with a smile.

''Do we have to? She is really gets on my nerve!'' The haired girl said with a growl.

''Oh, come on. We have been friends for five years, at least try to get along!'' I told her still smiling. Sigh… Seriously, we are seventeen and they still fight like children.

''I prefer dying over getting along with that idiot!'' The red haired Faunus replied.

''Sigh… Sometime you act like a child.''

''I'm not acting like a child! She is just annoying!'' She said with frustration.

''Yeah, yeah let's just go look for her…'' I said and started to walk away and she followed me with a groan.

''Tch, whatever… by the way, what's wrong with the get up?''

''Huh? What do you mean?'' I asked in confusion while raising an eyebrow.

''Umm, your clothes. Why are wearing a school uniform?'' She said while pointing at my clothes, and I immediately realized what she meant.

''Oh! Umm… I just felt like wearing it…?'' I said with an awkward smile.

''You felt like wearing a school uniform… You're really weird sometime. Actually scratch that you're weird most of the time.'' She said with a deadpan.

''Oh great! Now she thinks I am a weirdo!''

 _ **''You mean you're not?''**_ She said with a laugh.

''I hate you!''

'' _ **Aww! I hate you too!''**_

''You are a-''

 ***SMACK***

''Ouch! What was that for!?'' I exclaimed as I clutched my head in pain.

''You were spacing out again!'' She said slightly annoyed.

''Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking to myself.'' I replied still rubbing my head.

''You have been doing that a lot lately, are you alright?'' She asked in concern.

''You really shouldn't ask people if they are alright immediately after hitting them.'' I said with a pout.

''H-Hey, it's your fault for ignoring me!'' She stuttered while blushing. She is really cute when she is embarrassed. ''Anyway, don't dodge the question?''

''Umm… I already told you I was just thinking to myself!''

''Yeah, but usually don't look angry when they think to themselves.'' She said while narrowing her eyes.

''I was onl-''

''There you are!'' Suddenly we heard someone say. When I looked at the source of the voice it turned out to be Yang.

''Hey jackass! We were having a conversation!'' The Faunus turned around and started to yell.

''You know, it would be nice if you greeted me normally every now and again.'' The blonde girl said as her eyebrow twitched.

''And it would be nice if you shut your stupid mouth!'' The Faunus replied with a glare.

''Hey! What's your problem! Do you have to start a fight every time we meet!'' Yang yelled with a growl.

''You're the one wh-''

 ***SMACK***

''Ouch!'' They both exclaimed as I smacked them upside the head. ''Why did you do that!?'' Yang said while clutching her head in pain.

''Because you two are always acting like children. Seriously, you two need to grow up!'' I said while massaging my temple.

''She started it!'' They both shouted at the same time.

''What are you talking about!? You're th-''

''I said stop fighting!'' I shouted cutting Rojo mid-sentence. I swear those two will be death of me.

''Tch, whatever…'' The red haired Faunus said while folding her arms.

''Anyway, we have one hour before the ceremony. So what do you want to do until then?'' I asked with a smile.

''Honestly I'm fine with anything as long as we ditch the idiot.'' Rojo said while pointing at Yang, but she just ignored her.

''I don't know, how about we go for a walk around the School?'' Yang said with a shrug.

''Well, since I know the place very well, I will be your tour guide! Now le-'' I was saying but stopped once I realized something. ''Umm… Yang? Where is Ruby?'' I asked while raising an eyebrow.

''Oh, I left her at the school entrance!'' The blonde brawler said with a smile.

''Wait… You abandoned her?'' I asked her.

''What!? No! She needs friends, so I thought maybe if I left her alone she'll be able to make some friend.'' Yang said while scratching her head.

''I guess that make sense… Although, it is weird to see you act with responsibility.'' I said with sigh.

''Hey, what is that supposed to mean. I'm the most responsible sister in all of Remnant.'' She said with a smirk.

''Yeah, sure…'' I said with a sigh.

''By the way, what's wrong with the get up?'' Yang asked, but I pretended that I didn't hear her, and turned around.

''Anyway let's go!'' I yelled and started to walk away and they followed me.

''Hey! Wait for us!''

…

* * *

 **The Amphitheater  
Hakuno P.O.V**

After I took Yang and Rojo for a tour around the campus, I took them to the amphitheater where the opening ceremony will take place, and there are so many people here.

''Well, that was boring…'' Rojo said as we entered the Amphitheater.

''You find everything either boring or annoying.'' Yang replied with a shrug.

''Hey! It's not my fault that there is nothing interesting in this entire place.'' The red haired Faunus retorted.

''You are the one who said you are fine with anything!'' I said with a pout.

''No, I said I'm fine with anything as long as we ditch the idiot.'' She said with a frown and pointed at Yang with her finger.

''Jeez, you're acting like a child.'' Yang said with a smile.

''I don't want to hear that from you!'' She yelled while directing her glare at Yang.

''Can you stop fighting? You will make a scene.'' I said with a sigh.

''Do you have to always act like that!?'' The red haired girl asked.

''I always act like this, because you always causing me trouble.''

''Pfft, name one time we caused you trouble.'' Yang said while folding her arms.

''Do you really want me to answer that question? Because I could name a few off the top of my head, like that one time you broke my room window… or that one time you broke my table while fighting in my room for some reason, or…'' I was about to continue but the Faunus interrupted me.

''Okay, okay we get it! Also we already apologize for that…'' She said with a blush and I only sighed. I glanced at her and I was about to retort but I noticed Ruby and a blond guy walk through the entrance. I guess she managed to make a friend after all.

'' _ **Oh great, that dumbass is here too.''**_ The faceless girl said but I just ignored her and pointed at Ruby.

''Yang, ruby is here.'' I told her and she turned around to see her.

''Hey, Ruby! Over here!'' Yang shouted while waving her hand. Ruby turned towards us in surprise and then she said something to the blond guy and walked to us although for some reason she is pouting angrily.

''Hello, Ruby!'' I said with a smile and waved at her. She stopped pouting once she heard me and waved back.

''Hello Haku! Hello Rojo!'' She said with a smile.

''Hi…'' Rojo simply replied.

''So, how's your first day going, little sister?'' Yang said with a big smile. Ruby immediately returned to pouting as soon as she heard her sister.

''You mean since you ditched and I exploded!?'' Ruby said angrily and folded her arms. Wait, did she mean that figuratively or literally? Because there was that crater I saw before…

''Yikes, Meltdown already?'' Yang said with a smirk.

''No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was some fire and I think some ice…'' Ruby said and trailed off at the end. I see, so she is the one who made that crater after all.

''Are you being sarcastic?'' She said still smirking.

''Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crappy girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!'' Ruby said and then I noticed a girl with white hair and pale skin walked toward her from behind and for some reason she seems angry.

''You!'' The white haired girl suddenly yelled, and Ruby instantly jumped into her sister arms.

''Oh, god! It's happening again!'' She yelled while hugging Yang.

''You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!'' The girl yelled at Ruby again… I don't think I like this girl.

'' _ **Oh, can we punch her?''**_

''No!''

'' _ **Tch, whatever…''**_

''It was an accident, it was an accident!'' Ruby said while jumping from her sister arms, but the white haired girl stuck a piece paper in front of her face. ''What's this?''

''The Schnee Dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damage sustained while operating a Schnee Dust company product-'' She started to talk too fast for me to comprehend what she is saying.

'' _ **Can we punch her in the face now! She's getting really annoying!''**_ The faceless girl yelled in anger.

''Honestly, I am considering doing that right now… Speaking of punching people in the face, Rojo seems surprisingly calm about this situation.'' I told her and turned around to look at Rojo and immediately flinched. She looked very angry, but not for the reason I thought she will be. She wasn't even paying attention to the white haired girl, but she was glaring at someone else. When I looked at whom she was glaring at it turned out to be a girl with black hear and amber eyes.

'' _ **Hmm? That seems interesting…''**_ The girl said, but I ignored her and reached towards Rojo, and once I touched her she almost jumped in her place.

''Umm… Rojo are you okay?'' I asked her hesitantly.

''I'm fine!'' She yelled with a glare, but it seems like she started to calm down. She gave the black haired girl one last glance and then closed her eyes with frustration… I want ask her about the girl, but she will probably get angry again.

'' _ **By the way, what happened to that white haired bitch?''**_ She asked me and I looked towards where the girl was, and I saw her standing there folding her arms with an annoyed look on her face.

''Well, at least she stopped running her mouth… I guess.'' I said with a shrug.

''Ahem… I'll keep this brief.'' I suddenly heard a voice coming from the stage and I looked up to see my Dad talking through a mike. ''You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skill, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.'' He stepped away after he finished his speech to let Glynda have the mike

''You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.'' She said and then walked away.

''He seemed kinda off.'' Yang said while looking at Ruby.

''It's almost like he wasn't even there.'' Ruby replied to her.

''He's your old man, right? Is he always that weird?'' Rojo asked with a bored look on her face.

''Yeah… But lately he has been acting weirder than usual.'' I said with a sigh. Seriously though, lately he seemed like he is on the edge of his seat.

''Anyway, let's go to the ballroom or whatever…'' She said and started to drag me away.

''Hey! Wait! Why are you pulling me? It still too early to go there! To begin with I am the one who knows the way there! Also, what about Yang!?'' I yelled, but she ignored me and continued to drags me away.

…

* * *

 **Later**

 **The Ballroom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

After Rojo dragged me all around the place, and refusing to listen to me for a few hours, we managed to get to the ballroom albeit we are thirty minute late, but better late than never I suppose. When we got to the ballroom students already splayed about in sleeping bags. I started to look around for Yang and Ruby, and I spotted them on the ground in their pajama talking to each other.

''Hey, Rojo I found them! Let's-'' I was saying but I stopped once I saw the angry look on her face. I looked at the direction of her glare to see the same girl from before, although this time the black haired girl noticed Rojo glare and looked away with a sad expression.

''Rojo! Let's go!'' I yelled at her trying to distract her from the girl, and she flinched and turned towards me.

''Yeah, yeah I'm coming!'' She said and we started to walk toward Yang, and Ruby.

''There you are! Where did you disappear to!?'' Yang exclaimed as we approached her.

''Sigh… Rojo kidnapped me… again!'' I said and gave Rojo a glare.

''Hey! I didn't kidnap you, you came out of your own free will!''

''You literally dragged me away and refused to let me go. What part of that is not kidnapping?'' I yelled at her.

''W-Well, you didn't try to resist so it doesn't count as a kidnapping.'' She said with a pout and looked away.

''Sigh… You know, by this mindset you will end up in prison one day.'' I replied as i put my sleeping bag on the ground beside Yang and then dropped myself on it, and I immediately regret it. The sleeping bag isn't as soft as my bed. Sigh… I already miss my bed.

''Hmph, I will just punch my way out of there.'' She said while smiling in confidence, and then she put her sleeping right besides mine and laid down on it.

''You should really stop acting like a child.''

''Meh, at the very least I'm more mature than miss idiot there.'' She said with a shrug and pointed at Yang.

''Hey!''

''That's a really low bar if you ask me.'' I said and suddenly felt a pillow hit me in the face. I looked to my side to see Yang smirking at me. ''Sheesh, I was joking! You don't need to throw a pillow at me.'' I said while smiling at her, and then I noticed Ruby writing something.

''Ruby, what are you writing?'' I asked with a smile.

''Oh, just a letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how thing are going.'' She said while still writing her letter.

''Aw, that's so cuuuute!'' Yang squealed, and suddenly a pillow hit her on the face.

''Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!'' Ruby said angrily.

''What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!'' Yang said trying to cheer her up.

''I'm pretty sure Weiss count as a negative friend. Back to zero…'' Ruby said and turned on her back. Wait, who in the hell is Weiss and Jaune.

''There's no such a thing as a negative friend. You just made one friend, and one enemy!'' Yang told her and was hit by another pillow.

''Come on, it's your first day here. I am pretty sure you will be able to make friends in no time! Also, you still have me and Rojo as a friend!'' I said while smiling at her and she smiled back.

''Aren't you forgetting about me?'' Yang said while pointing at herself.

''You're her sister dumbass! So, it doesn't count!'' Rojo replied to her, and I chuckled to myself. Suddenly, we noticed a candle being lighted nearby, and then we saw the black haired girl from before leaning against the wall, reading a book.

''That girl…'' Ruby trailed off.

''You know her?''

''Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything.''

''Well, now's your chance!'' Yang then grabbed Ruby's arm and lifted her up.

''Wait! What are you doing!?'' Ruby yelled as she was dragged away by Yang, and I was about to chuckle but I remembered about Rojo. I turned around to see her foaming in anger. Oh great, now she is angry again.

'' _ **For the love of everything unholy! Just fucking asks her about the stupid girl already!''**_

''Jeez, do you have to always yell at me?'' I told her and then turned towards Rojo again.

''Hey, Rojo?''

''Sigh… What?'' She said with an annoyed look on her face.

''Umm, do you know that girl?'' I asked hesitantly.

''No!'' She immediately shouted, and I almost jumped in my place.

''B-But you seemed angry whenever you looked at her.''

''Tch, I don't know what you're talking about, it must be your imagination.'' She said and looked away from me.

''But you were gl-'' I was about to say but she cut me off mid-sentence.

''Sorry! I'm tired, I'm going to sleep!'' She yelled and turned around giving me her back.

''Rojo…'' I said with a sad look on my face… I wonder why she hates that girl. I mean she usually gets angry with Yang, but she doesn't really hate her. This girl on the other hand, she seems to despise her. ''Sigh… I better go to sleep, tomorrow will be a rough day.'' I mumbled to myself and closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 7: A Familiar Terrible Face

**Welcome to the next chapter of The NPC Huntress.**

 **Student; well, for the team I guess you will figure it out after reading the chapter. As for the status screen I may do it but not right now, maybe later we will have to wait and see.**

 **; that's a cool idea, but I still have to think about it. Also, she won't get her Semblance for a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

''English''  
 _''Japanese''_  
''Inner Dialogue''  
 _ **''Faceless Girl''**_  
 **''Attack''**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Familiar Terrible Face**

* * *

 **Next Morning  
Hakuno P.O.V**

'' _ **Wake up, sweetie.''**_ I suddenly heard a girl said in a sweet voice shaking me out of sleep.

''Huh? Who are-'' I said but was cut off by a very loud shout.

'' _ **Wake up you stupid bitch!''**_ I heard the shout and realized it was the faceless girl and I immediately sighed.

''Sigh… Can you shut it? It's annoying!'' I told her as I opened my eyes and looked around me to notice myself in a sleeping bag on the ground of the Ballroom surrounded by sleeping people. ''Oh right, the initiation test or whatever.'' I mumbled with a yawned.

'' _ **Shut up! Today is the initiation test! So let's go kill some people!''**_ She yelled again.

''I don't think we will be killing people, just a bunch of Grimms. Also, it still too early for the test, people are still sleeping.'' I said as I stretched my arms.

'' _ **Good! That means they won't resist when we kill them!''**_ She said maniacally.

''…Umm, are you okay? You're more bloodthirsty than usual.'' I said while scratching my cheeks.

'' _ **I need blood! Death! Slaughter! Carnage! Mas- Oh by the way, where is your dog friend?''**_

''Uhhh, that was a weird mood swing.'' I mumbled to myself and looked to my side to see Ruby and Yang sleeping, but Rojo is nowhere to be seen. Huh? That's weird; she usually doesn't wake up early. I wonder where she went to. Oh well, whatever. Since I am awake early, might as well go take a bath.

'' _ **Wait! Aren't you interested in where that dog chick gone to?''**_

''Not really, she is old enough to take care of herself.'' I said and stood up.

'' _ **Oh, are you forgetting the fact that she was acting weird yesterday!''**_ She said and suddenly my eyes widened. I immediately turned toward where the black haired from yesterday was, but she's also not here.

''Oh, crap!'' I exclaimed and immediately exited the ball room, and started to look for her. Oh, please don't do anything stupid.

…

'' _ **Hey! There she is to the right!''**_ The faceless girl said, and I instantly hide behind a wall, and peeked my head and looked at Rojo to see her with her claws on and she was glaring at the black haired girl from yesterday. _**''Umm, why are we hiding?''**_

''Hush, I can't hear them!'' I told her and I tried to focus on what are they talking about.

…

''So… Why did you came here!?'' Rojo said with a very harsh glare, and the black haired girl flinched and started to fidget around.

''H-Hey, listen I already left th-'' She said but Rojo immediately yelled cutting her off.

''I don't care! Even if you're not with them, that doesn't change all the things you did! Heck, that could be a lie for all I know!'' The red haired Faunus said while clinching her fist and glaring at the girl.

''I…'' The girl trailed off and looked to the side with a sad look on her face. Rojo sighed and closed her eyes while folding her arms, then she opened her eyes with an annoyed look on her face.

''…Why are you hiding them?'' Rojo asked with a frown while looking at the girl head, but the girl didn't answer and continued to stare to the side with a sad look. ''Tch, whatever!'' Rojo said and walked slowly towards the black haired girl and stopped right beside her and then she whispered something into her ear, and then she started to walk away. Suddenly, Rojo stopped and turned her head around.

''Oh, one last thing! If you turn out to be lying, and you hurt one of them, I'll make sure to tear you apart myself!'' She said with an angry growl and continued to walk away.

…

'' _ **You might want to leave now…''**_

''Hmm? Why should I leave?'' I asked the faceless girl while raising my eyebrow.

'' _ **Because your stupid dog friend is heading this way!''**_ She yelled and I noticed that what she was saying is true.

''Oh crap! I need to leave!'' I said and started to run as fast as I can.

…

* * *

 **In the Shower**

''Sigh… What was that about?'' I mumbled to myself as the water hit my bare skin. I somehow managed to run away without Rojo seeing me. Right now I am taking a bath to prepare for the initiation test.

''Hey Faceless Girl! What do you think they were talking?'' I asked her as I closed my eyes and let the water hit my face.

'' _ **Call me that again and I will punch in the face!''**_ She said with an angry voice.

''Call you what again?'' I said in confusion.

'' _ **Faceless Girl!''**_

''It's not my fault! You didn't tell me your name, and you don't have a face, so I am calling you Faceless Girl!'' I said with a smile. Teasing this girl is really fun.

'' _ **Hey! I have a face! You're just blind!''**_ She yelled again.

''That doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me your name! I mean seriously, you have been living inside of me for almost five years, the least you can do is tell me your name!'' I replied while slightly frustrated.

'' _ **Bfft, who cares? Names are overrated, who needs them!?''**_

''Well, I guess I will be calling you Faceless Girl again.'' I said with a smile.

'' _ **Gaaah! Fine I will tell you!''**_ She shouted in anger.

''What? You're going to tell me your name?'' I asked while raising my eyebrow.

'' _ **No, but I will make up a name, so you can stop calling me that stupid fucking name!''**_

''I guess that better than nothing…'' I said with a shrug.

…

''So, umm… Are you gonn-''

'' _ **Shut up! I am trying to think of a name! …Oh, how about… Kuro!''**_

…

''…Really?'' I asked with a deadpan.

'' _ **What!? Do you have better name!?''**_

''I don't know, how about a normal name?'' I said while scratching my cheek.

'' _ **Fuck you! You're gonna call me Kuro whether you like it or not!''**_

''Sigh… Whatever! Anyway, weren't we talking about something important before you started shouting like an idiot? What was it again?'' I asked and tried to remember what we were talking about.

'' _ **I don't know, something about your stupid dog friend.''**_

''Oh yeah, Rojo was talking to that black haired girl. What were they talking about? I mean, Rojo was way angrier than usual! Also, now I am one hundred percent sure that they know each. Also, she seems to hate her more than Yang.'' I said with a tired sigh. Seriously, I just woke up and I am already tired.

'' _ **Who cares about that?''**_ She said with a bored tone.

''She is my friend, of course I care!''

'' _ **Friend or not, you already said it, she is old enough to take care of her problem. Heck, technically speaking she is seven years older.''**_

''Well, age doesn't matter I-'' I was saying but the facele- I mean Kuro suddenly interrupted me.

'' _ **No! Shut up! Right now the only thing you should be concerned about is the initiation test… and murdering all these Grimms!''**_

''Yeah, but still...'' I trailed off and then sighed. ''…Maybe you're right. After all, if I failed I won't be able to attend Beacon.''

'' _ **Good! Now get out of the fucking shower, we've been here for half an hour!''**_ She yelled impatiently.

''Don't be stupid I only been here for few minutes.''

'' _ **It doesn't matter just get out of the god damn shower!''**_

''Sheesh, fine. You don't have to always yell at me.'' I said with a sigh, and then turned off the shower.

'' _ **Okay, now let's go and murder something!''**_ She said in excitement.

''Yeah, yeah whatever…'' I said and walked out of the shower.

...

* * *

 **Locker Room  
Hakuno P.O.V**

After leaving the shower and wearing my clothes, I have gone to the dining room to get something to eat. Right now I just entered the locker room and I am looking for my locker to take my gears and prepare for the initiation test. My locker number is 666…

'' _ **Oh great, they gave us the devil locker!''**_ Kuro said with a groan as I spotted my locker.

''Sigh… It's just a number. It's not like the Devil will come out of the locker once I open it.'' I told her as I approached the locker and opened it. ''See, there is no-''

''Hey!''

''Gaaaah! The Devil!'' I shouted and in panic I punched the source of the voice as hard as I can.

''Ouch!'' I heard the Devi- Wait a second that voice sound very familiar. I looked at the source of the voice to see Rojo on the ground clutching her face in pain. ''Jeez, what was that for!'' She yelled while still holding her face in pain.

''Gosh! I am sorry Rojo I thought you were the Devil!'' I said in panic and helped her to her feet.

''Why!? Do I look like a demon to you!?" She yelled in anger and glared at me.

''Well, it's your fault for surprising me…'' I said while scratching my cheeks.

''Hey! I was just trying to talk to you, and you suddenly punched me in the face! How is any of that my fault!? I mean seriously, you hit way harder than you think!''

''I already said sorry…'' I said with a pout.

''Anyway, that doesn't matter now! Please tell me it's not true!'' She said and took hold of my shoulders and started to shake me.

''Umm, what are you talking about!?'' I said as she continued to shake me.

''The idiot told me that we will be in teams! Is that true!'' She said with a panicked look. Oh, this is what she is worried about.

''Well, yeah…'' I told her while scratching my cheeks.

''Why did no one ever told me!?''

''Because you didn't ask me?'' I said with an awkward smile.

''Well, I d- Wait I know, how about we both become team!'' She said excitedly.

''Sigh… I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think we have any choice on who is our teammate is.'' I said and reached to my locker and pulled a belt that contain my mirror and few vial of Dust just in case I encountered something that I can't defeat with my mirror. I took the belt and put on my waist.

''That's dumb why can't we chose our teammate!?''

''Don't ask me.'' I said with a shrug and started to look around us. ''…By the way, where is Yang?''

''Oh, the idiot is over there talking with her sister.'' She said in annoyance and pointed behind her. I looked behind her to see Yang and Ruby arguing about something.

''Well, let's go then!'' I said and then started to walk towards Yang, and Rojo only groaned and started to follow me. ''Hello Yang, Ruby!'' I said interrupting their argument, and Yang turned towards me with an awkward smile, Ruby on the other hand only pouted angrily and turned away. ''Ruby, are you okay?'' I asked in concern.

''Yang doesn't want me on her team!'' She said while glaring at the blonde brawler, and I looked at her in confusion.

''That's not what I meant! I just thought being on another team will help you break out of your shell!'' Yang said hesitantly.

''What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely ridiculous!'' Ruby Yelled and started to pout again.

''Don't worry, if you want you can be on my team.'' I told her with a gentle smile and patted her on the head.

''Really!?'' She said with widened eyes, and I nodded while still smiling.

''hey, that doesn't help you know!'' Yang said with a sigh.

''Don't worry about it, everything will be fine!'' I replied. After all, teams are made of four members. So unless we four somehow managed to be on the same team, she will have to deal with strangers.

'' **To all student, please head towards Beacon cliff. The initiation is about to begin. Please head towards Beacon cliff.''** We suddenly heard Glynda announce.

''Well, I guess we should go now.'' I said as I wore my glove and started to walk outside the room.

''Hey! Wait for us!'' I heard Rojo shout, and then I heard their footsteps as they followed me.

…

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff  
Hakuno P.O.V**

After we reached the cliff each of us stood on a silver tile. I was standing between Yang and Rojo, and Ruby was standing by her sister side. In front of us was my Dad and as usual he was holding his mug, and behind him was Glynda holding a tablet.

''For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest.'' Dad explained and took a sip from his mug.

''Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today!'' Glynda said while looking at us.

''What? Aww…'' Ruby said with a worried voice.

''These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.'' Dad said, and both Ruby and Rojo groaned once they heard that. ''That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.''

''What!'' Ruby yelled and Rojo only groaned again.

''See? I told you!'' a girl in pink said to a boy in green.

''After, you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.'' He said and I heard someone laugh nervously. ''You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You'll find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?'' he finished his explanation and looked at us.

''Yeah, umm, sir?'' A guy with a blonde hair said and raised his hand.

''Good! Now, take your positions.'' Dad said completely ignoring the boy. Once people heard him they all took stance.

''Wait, is he going to-'' I stopped my mumbling once I saw one of the students being launched towards the forest… Oh my god, he is gonna catapult us!

'' _ **I know right!? I'm excited too.''**_

''Wait, why are you excited about this?'' I asked her.

'' _ **Because everything in your life is boring!''**_ Kuro replied with a yell.

''Hey! How is my life boring!?'' I said with a pout.

'' _ **Well, the last time anything exciting happened was three years ago, and that's was when Ro-''**_

''Gaaaaaaah!'' I screamed and closed my eyes as I felt my body being thrown high in the air. I opened my eyes to see myself way too high in the air. ''Wait a second! How are we going to land!?'' I shouted while flailing my arms around.

'' _ **I don't know.''**_ She answered nonchalantly.

''What do you mean you don't know!? If we hit the ground from here we will certainly die!''

'' _ **Don't be stupid, I'm pretty sure our Aura can protect us.''**_

''I'm not going test that!'' I yelled and suddenly an idea came to my mind. I grabbed my mirror from the belt holder and hold it carefully and it suddenly expanded to it full size. ''Please, let it work…'' I mumbled while closing my eyes, and held the mirror over my head, and then I used my Aura to activate the mirror…

…

''Huh?'' I said and opened my eyes to see myself still falling, although I'm falling too slowly now. I looked up to see that my gloves and the mirror is glowing dark purple. ''Sigh… Thanks god it worked!''

'' _ **Oh great! Now we're falling too slowly!''**_

''Umm, I don't see what the problem with that…'' I said with a confused look on my face.

'' _ **The problem is that you're boring!''**_ She yelled in frustration.

''Sigh… I prefer being boring over being dead.'' I said and tried to ignore her complaining, and looked over the forest to see that people already landed, and is heading north where the relics. I looked north to see some kind ruins, but it's way too far from here...

''…I wonder how Rojo and the others are doing?''

…

* * *

 **Few Seconds Ago in the Air  
Rojo P.O.V**

''What the hell is wrong with that man!'' I yelled as I was flung high in the air. There gotta be a law against catapulting kids into a forest full of Grimms. Tch, whatever! I need to find a way to land without breaking every bone in my body.

''Well, I could always use _that_.'' I mumbled to myself and looked at the palm of my Gauntlets to see two small Dust crystals, one is red and the other is blue.

''Well, here goes nothing!'' I said and extended my right arm towards the ground and waited to get closer to the ground, once I was close enough I concentrated my Aura around my right hand to activate the Dust crystal. The crystal started to shine red and suddenly flame came out of my hand like a flamethrower and the flame hit the ground and started to slow down my fall… but it didn't slow it enough. ''…Crap!''

 ***THUD***

''…Ouch!'' I exclaimed in pain, and then I slowly started to stand up. ''…Well, at the very least I didn't break anything.'' I said with a groan while rubbing my face and then started to clean the dirt from my body.

''Never mind about that! I need to find Hakuno before someone else find her… Or before someone find me.'' I said and I was about to go look for her, but I noticed something falling slowly from the sky. When I focused on it, I realized it was Hakuno rising her hands up in the air…

''Wait! How the hell is she falling too slowly! Sigh… whatever, I'm not gonna look the gift horse in the mouth.'' I said and started to run towards where she was falling. I was running towards her without removing my eyes from her, and then suddenly…

 ***BUMP***

''Ouch!'' I exclaimed as I slowly opened to see an emotionless blue eyes staring back at me.

 ***BLINK* *BLINK***

''God fucking dammit!''

…

* * *

 **Emerald Forest  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Finally!'' I said as my feet finally touched the ground.

'' _ **About fucking time! Now let's go and murder something!''**_ Kuro yelled impatiently.

''You are really a pain in the butt sometime!'' I said with a sigh.

'' _ **And you're always a pain in the ass! Now, move it shithead!''**_ She said rudely.

''Yeah, yeah whatever! Let's just go… but we need to find a partner first.'' I said as I left the mirror and it started to float around me.

'' _ **Do we have to? I'm pretty sure we can handle anything in this stupid forest!''**_

''Sigh… That's not the problem, we need a partner to pass the initiation test!'' I said and started to walk north towards the ruins hoping that I will meet someone along the way, hopefully someone I know. I just hope the others are okay.

'' _ **That's a stupid rule!''**_ She said and I was about to reply but I suddenly heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes to my side. I jumped away and took a stance to prepare myself for whatever comes out from the bushes.

''Gaaaah! I hate this place!'' I suddenly heard a girl voice coming from the bushes. I let my hand down as a green haired girl crawled out from the bushes; it was the girl from yesterday. She was dressed exactly like yesterday, but now she has a sword on waist. Once the girl noticed me she panicked and immediately stood on her feet and closed her eyes, and it seems like she is trying to compose herself. She opened her eyes and started to inspect me from head to toe for some reason.

''Umm? Is there something on my face?'' I asked and started to fidget around awkwardly. She suddenly sighed and nod to herself.

''Well, I suppose… I will give you the honor of being my partner.'' She said with a haughty smile on her face.

'' _ **Kill it before it talk anymore!''**_ Kuro shouted in my head, but I tried to ignore her.

''I guess that make us Partner. I am Hakuno Kishinami, glad to meet you!'' I said with a bright gentle, and she suddenly flinched and started to look around her in panic.

…

''So, umm… are you going to tell me your name or what?'' I asked awkwardly and she flinched again.

''Oh, my name! Uhhh… err… Oh! T-Teal Alegria!'' She said and then smiled confidently.

…

''…That's the worst fake name I have ever heard.'' I said with deadpan look on my face. This is saying a lot considering that the girl in my head called herself Kuro. To begin why the fake name?

'' _ **Hey! Fuck you!''**_

''Hey, it's not fake!'' She said angrily while pouting.

''Sure it's not. Let's just go.'' I said with a sigh.

''Hey! I'm the one who is gonna give order!'' She said and started to pout again… Jeez, it's like I am dealing with a child.

'' _ **Can we kill her now!?''**_ Kuro said in frustration.

''No…'' I simply replied.

'' _ **Can we at the very least punch her, because she's really annoying!''**_

''…Maybe?'' I said with a shrug.

''Hey! Are you listening! I said let's go and find the relic!'' The green haired girl said and pointed to a random direction.

''Umm, you realize pointing east, right?'' I asked while scratching my cheek.

''So, what?'' She said with a confused look on her face. Wait, wasn't she paying attention to what Dad say.

''The relics is to the north!'' I said while pointing to the north.

''O-Of course, I know! I was just testing you.'' She said with a smile while blushing in embarrassment. Wow, I was joking but she is really acting like a child.

''Sigh… Let's just go.'' I said and started to walk north.

''Wait! I said I'm the one who is gonna give order!'' She said but I ignored her and continued to walk away.

…

* * *

 **With Rojo  
Rojo P.O.V**

''You're sitting on me…'' Suddenly the girl said and I flinched and jumped away from her with a blush. Once I jumped away from the girl she stood up with same emotionless look on her face… and she started to look at me… silently… with no emotion…

''Well, it was nice to meet you, but I have to leave…'' I said and started to walk away very fast hoping she won't follow me.

…

''Why the hell are you following me!?'' I yelled in frustration while turning around towards the black haired.

''We're partner…'' She said while tilting her head to the side.

''No, we're not!'' I said turned around and tried to leave, but I stopped once she grabbed my sleeve. ''What do you want!?''

''That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years… Is what he said…'' She said with the same emotionless voice. Okay this girl is starting to get on my nerve.

''Who cares about what that old man said!? He won't know about this anyway!'' I said while glaring at her.

''We are being monitored…'' She said and I only groaned.

''W-Well, I still don't care!'' I said as I started to walk away.

''You won't be able to pass if you break the rule…'' she said and I groaned again.

''Gaaaaah!'' I shouted at the top of my lung and turned around and punched the closest tree as hard as I can, and the tree fell down with a creak. ''Fine! We will be partners! But don't you dare order me around!'' I said with a glare and she only nodded. ''Also… what is your name?''

'' Noir… Noir Tristesse…'' She said still having that emotionless look on her face.

''I'm Rojo Rabia… Now let-'' I was about to say but I was cut off by a sound that shake the entire forest.

 ***ROAR***

''What the hell was that!'' I said while blocking my ears.

…

* * *

 **Back With Hakuno  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''When are we gonna get there!?'' Teal complained while walking behind me.

''It shouldn't be too far from here…'' I replied while looking around us, and she only groaned.

''Sigh… All this walking is hurting my feet… By the way, what is that thing floating around you?'' She asked while looking at the floating mirror, and I turned towards her to answer.

''Oh, it's my weap-'' I was suddenly interrupted by a very loud sound.

 ***ROAR***

''That was very loud…'' I mumbled and looked at the other gir to see her having a serious look on her face, and she has already unsheathed her sword.

''Something is coming…'' She said and took a stance, I followed her and took a stance. Suddenly a Beowolf started to run towards us. The Beowolf seemed to be missing its right arm for some reason. The monster continued to charges towards us, and we jumped away to avoid its charge and for some reason continued to run away.

''Wait, where is that thing going…?'' I murmured to myself in confusion when suddenly something jumped from the forest and landed on top of the running Grimm. The thing started to bite into the Grimm flesh as the Grimm roared in pain.

''What the hell is that thing?'' The green haired girl said with a disgusted look on her face. The thing heard her and turned towards us with a growl. Once I got a good look at the thing I realized something…

''Wait, isn't that!?'' I yelled in shock as the monster eyes shined red. ''Oh no, not that thing again!'' I said with a groan.

'' _ **Oh! It's that thing again!''**_ Kuro said excitedly and started to laugh manically.

 ***ROAR***

…


	9. Chapter 8: Team HNTR

**Welcome to the next chapter of The NPC Huntress… So, I just started Fate/Grand Order AND Fate/Extella, and I'm kinda disappointed in Extella. I mean it isn't bad it just disappointing. Oh, one more thing, I'm terrible at writing fight scene… So there is that.**

 **Sagicknight; Well, at the very least I uploaded this chapter faster.**

 **Guest; I have a plan for Hakuno Semblance, although that might change.**

 **Student; Ehh, I can see her doing that just to fuck with the cast.**

 **Gashadokuro Amanojaku; I'm glad you stayed, and yeah the first few chapter are bad, I need to rewrite them some day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

''English''  
 _''Japanese''_  
''Inner Dialogue''  
 _ **''Faceless Girl''**_  
 **''Attack''**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Team HNTR**

* * *

 **Emerald Forest  
Hakuno P.O.V**

 ***ROAR***

The monster's roar shook the entire forest around us. The monster looked exactly the same as it was five years ago, except it's slightly bigger and it has way more faces sticking out of its body, or at least more than I remember.

''Hey! I thought you said that you killed it!'' I yelled in my mind at Kuro.

'' _ **Well, to be fair I only said that I kicked its ass, I never said anything about killing it!''**_ She said nonchalantly.

''If you were stronger than it, then why didn't you kill it!?'' I asked her in frustration.

'' _ **Because I was busy fighting that jackass!''**_ She said referring to Qrow. _**''Who cares anyway, I beat it in your twelve years old body, I'm pretty sure you can deal with it.''**_

''What are you doing? Dodge!'' I suddenly heard a voice yelling at me and I realized that the monster is charging towards me at full speed. The monster tried to punch me but I rolled to the side to avoid the attack and its punch hit the tree and the tree fell to the ground.

''…I don't think I can beat that thing on my own.'' I told her as I took a stance.

'' _ **Oh, come on! It's too slow, what's it gonna do? Throw a tree at you?''**_ She said and I was about to reply but I heard the monster roar. I looked at the monster to see it lift the fallen tree and then turned towards me and then with a roar it throws the tree at me. In a panic I swept my hand up and the mirror followed my motion, effectively cutting the tree in half.

''What the!'' I yelled in a surprise as I noticed the Grimm charging at me again, and like before I jumped to the side to dodge it attack. ''My chance!'' I mumbled and I immediately raised my hand up, and the mirror launched towards its human like arm, completely cleaving it off.

 ***ROAR***

''And that's for choking me fi- Gaaah!'' I screamed in pain as the monster spun around and smacked me with its mouth-hand-thing and I was sent flying towards a tree. I hit the tree and then slumped to the ground. ''Ouch! That's hurt!'' I said while rubbing my face in pain. Jeez, if it wasn't for my Aura that would have probably broke my neck. Well, at the very least I took one of its arms.

'' _ **See, I told it will be okay! Now let's rip it apart!''**_ Kuro said in excitement, as I continued to rub my face, and then I noticed Teal running to me.

''Hey! Are you okay!?'' She asked and looked slightly concerned.

''Yeah, but I could use some help.'' I said to her with a sheepish smile.

'' _ **No! We don't need help!''**_ Kuro said and I just ignored her.

''Well, if you're alright then get on your feet already!'' She said with an annoyed look on her face. She extended her hand to me and helped me to my feet.

''Thank yo-'' I was about to say but I was suddenly interrupted by the monster roar. Although, this time the roar sounded different from before.

''What the!'' Teal exclaimed with wide eyes while looking at the Grimm. I looked at the monster and my eyes widened too. The monster was still roaring but not from the face on its head but rather from one of the humanlike faces on its torso. The face started to melt and fell to the ground forming puddle of black liquid. Suddenly its cleaved arm started to slowly grow back making a disgusting sound.

''Ugh, this is so gross!'' Teal said with disgusted look on her face and I nod in agreement.

'' _ **That's was awesome! Why didn't do that when I was beating the living hell out of it!?''**_

''I think we need to leave…'' I said while looking at the green haired girl.

''Why/ _ **Why!?''**_ Both Teal and Kuro exclaimed at the same time.

''Because that thing can regenerate! And it also hits like a truck!''

''I'm not going to run away from a disgusting Grimm!'' She said with venom in her voice.

''We are not running away… we're just tactically retreating!'' I said while scratching my cheeks.

''That's the same th-'' she was cut off by another roar from the monster. I looked at the humanoid Grimm to notice that its arm has fully grown back. The monster growled and started to run towards us.

 ***ROAR***

''It doesn't matter let's just run!'' I said and then grabbed her arm and started to run away as fast as I can.

'' _ **Stop running, you fucking bitch!''**_ Kuro yelled in anger.

''Hey! Wait! Stop we can take it on!'' She shouted and I only ignored her. Sigh… I hope Rojo and Yang are faring better than me.

…

* * *

 **Emerald Forest  
Rojo P.O.V**

 ***ROAR***

''Jeez, will that thing ever shut up!'' I shouted in frustration as I walked through the forest. Seriously, That Grimm has been roaring for a while now, the noise is really starting to hurt my sensitive ears.

''You're heading to the east!'' The doll looking girl said with the same emotionless voice.

''And the problem is?'' I said without stopping.

''The relic is to the north…'' She said and I groaned at her.

''For the last time! I'm not going to the relics right now! I'm looking for someone! Also, nobody is forcing you to follow me!'' I said with a growl.

''Partner…'' She simply answered and I groaned again.

''Sigh… I hate you!'' I said with venom but she only tilted her head in confusion.

 ***ROAR***

''Okay! If I heard that noise again I will punch som-''

 ***ROAR***

''Gaaaah!'' I screamed and turned towards the tree and punched it very hard, and the tree fell with a creek. ''I swear I will find that thing and I will rip it apart!''

''Sigh… Annoying…'' The black haired doll mumbled and I twitched.

''Wait, who are you calling annoying, me or that thing roaring?'' I asked with a growl and she stared at me with the same blank stare.

''Both…''

''Screw you!'' I yelled and continue to walk hoping I will find Hakuno on the way.

…

''If you're looking for someone, wouldn't they be heading north towards the relics…?'' She said while tilting her head to the side.

''…Oh, I never thought about that!'' I said and then turned north. ''Well then, let's head north!'' I exclaimed while pointing in front of me.

''That's south…''

''Screw you!''

…

* * *

 **Emerald Forest  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''We finally got away from that thing…'' I said while panting from all that running.

''Hey! Why did you run!? We could have killed that thing!'' She yelled while flailing her arms around and surprisingly she didn't seem tired.

'' _ **Yeah, better have a good fucking reason!''**_ Kuro yelled in my head.

''That's not the problem! That thing can regenerate!''

''So? It can't regenerate when it's dead?'' Teal said with frown.

''Yeah, but defeating that thing will take very long, and we need to get the relic as fast as possible…'' I said with a sigh.

''Why? It's not like there is a time limit or something.'' She said and then shrugged.

''Yes, but by the time we killed that thing all the relics would have been taken!'' I said and pouted at her.

''…Well, I guess that's makes sense…'' She said with a little frown.

'' _ **Who gives a fuck about the relics!? Now, turns around! Grab your mirror! And go kill that thing!''**_ Kuro shouted in anger.

''We have to get the relic or else we won't be able to pass the initiation!''

'' _ **You said we will be killing some Grimms!''**_ She shouted again.

''Well, I never thought that the first monster we will meet can regenerate!'' I replied to her with a sigh.

'' _ **I don't really care!''**_ She said angrily.

''Listen if we met a Grimm after we get our relics I promise we will fight it!'' I told her and she growled at me.

'' **You bet-''** She said but was cut off by the voice of Teal yelling.

''Hey! Could you stop ignoring me!?'' Teal yelled at me with pout.

''Oh, sorry! I was just thinking to myself.'' I said with an awkward laugh.

''Thinking about what?'' She asked with a confused look on her face.

''Err… Umm, about that weird Grimm…?'' I answered her question.

''Huh? Weird? why?'' She asked again still looking confused.

''I mean it had human like faces on its body, and it also can regenerate!'' I said with a smile while scratching my cheek.

''Isn't all Grimms like that? I mean I thought they all looked that disgusting.'' She said with a shrug.

''Well… They usually looks like animal and they are not as disgusting as this one. Also, they don't regenerate usually… Or at the very least the ones I have encountered before don't.'' I told her and then realized something. ''Wait a second! You didn't see a Grimm before!?'' I asked in a surprise. I can understand not fighting one, but never knowing how they look is weird. What? Was she living in a basement her entire life? Then again she seems like she is from a rich family, maybe she was sheltered or something.

''O-Of course I have seen one before! I was just testing you!'' She said obviously lying.

'' _ **Oh, great! Our partner is an idiot who doesn't know what Grimms looks like… Can we kill her now?''**_ Kuro said in frustration.

''No…'' I simply answered her and she groaned.

''Are those the ruins?'' I heard Teal said and I looked up ahead to see the ruins where the relics are, and it seems like there already are two girls here…

''…Wait isn't that Yang?'' I mumbled to myself, and suddenly Teal grabbed my hand.

''Let's go!'' Teal said excitedly as if she is a child and started to run and dragged me with her.

''Hey! Wait, stop dragging me I can walk on my own!'' I told her but she ignored me and continued to drag me with her, but once she noticed that there are people at the ruins she flinched and stopped on her tracks.

''Oh, someone got here before us.'' She said with a pout and I looked at her quizzically.

''And the problem is…?'' I asked in confusion.

''Sigh… Nothing, I just hoped that we will be the first to get here…'' She said while still pouting. Seriously, she's really acting like a child.

''Come on! It's okay, even if we are not the first to get here.'' I said with a gentle smile, and she started to blush for some reason.

''I-I guess you're right.'' She said still blushing.

''Of course I am! Now let's go!'' I said and started to walk towards the ruins. When we got to the ruins I saw the two girl's faces, one was Yang like I thought, and the other was the black haired girl from before. ''So, it was Yang after all… Hey, Yang!'' I yelled and started to wave my hand.

''You know them?'' The green haired girl whispered in my ears while raising her eyebrow.

''Well, only the blonde one…'' I answered and she looked confused.

''Blonde…?''

''Sigh… The girl with yellow hair…'' I told her. Seriously, she doesn't even know what blonde mean?

''Hey! You managed to get here!'' I heard Yang say in surprise.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' I said with an angry pout.

''Uhh, nothing! I just thought that Rojo and Ruby will make it here first!'' Yang said with an awkward laugh, and I was about to reply but I noticed Teal getting close to the black haired… way too close. Suddenly, she extended her hand towards the girl bow. The girl flinched and jumped away and started to glare at Teal.

''Uhh… Teal, what are you doing?'' I asked while scratching my cheek.

''Hmm? Oh, it just I thought I saw her bow move…?'' She said while still looking at the girl bow.

''It must be your imagination…'' I told her, and looked at the black haired girl to see her sigh in relief for some reason.

''Whatever, let's just take the relic and leave.'' She said with a shrug and started to look around the ruins.

''Umm, shouldn't you apologize?'' I asked and she raised an eyebrow at me.

''Why should I apologize?'' She said and continued to look around her.

''You know because… Sigh… Forget it.'' I said as I facepalmed.

''That girl is weird.'' Yang said with a smile.

''Yes, yes she is! Sigh… Let's just take the relics and leave.'' I replied and looked around us to see chess pieces on pedestals and some of them are missing. The pieces on the right are golden while the pieces on the left are black.

'' _ **You know what will be a dick move? If we destroy the pieces after we take ours!''**_ She said and I sighed at her.

''Yeah, I'm not doing that…'' I simply replied.

'' _ **Sigh… You're no fun!''**_

''Hmm? So umm… where are the relics exactly?'' I heard Teal say in confusion.

''Umm, the chess pieces are the relics.'' Yang told her.

''That's stupid, why call them relics if they're just chess pieces?'' She asked in confusion, and I just walked towards the black pawn.

''Who cares? It's not like we're going to keep it with us or anything.'' I said and grabbed the black pawn from the pedestal.

''Hey! I wanted to take the golden piece?'' She said with a pout.

''Why? Gold is a stupid color, black is better.'' I told her with a shrug while staring at the pawn piece, and then turned towards Yang. ''Aren't you going to take one?'' I asked her while raising my eyebrow.

''Oh, I already to- gaaah!'' Yang screamed as someone jumped from the forest and dropped kick her, sending her flying towards one of the empty pedestals effectively breaking it. And that someone was obviously Rojo. Oh great, they're going to start fighting again.

''Oh, hello Hakuno! I didn't expect you to get here sooner than me!'' The red haired Faunus said with smile as if she didn't do anything.

''Hello, Rojo…'' I said with a sigh.

''Hey! What was that for!?'' The blonde brawler yelled as she stood up and her eyes flashed red.

''Usually I will say that you're so ugly I mistook you for a Grimm, but this time I was aiming for someone else but I missed. So, sorry I guess.'' She said and narrowed her eyes at the black haired girl, and the girl flinched at that… Wow! She really hates that girl!

''Someone else…? Wait a second, did you just apologize!?'' Yang said in a surprise as her eyes returned to normal, and then she turned towards me. ''Hakuno, I think Rojo is sick or something.'' Yang said and started to give Rojo a weird looks.

''Anyway! Hakuno, who is your partner?'' Rojo ignored her and asked me with a serious look on her face.

''Oh! Umm, she is right over there, her name is Teal…'' I said and pointed at the green haired girl nearby. Once Rojo heard me she looked at both Yang and the black haired girl, and then growled to herself.

''Wow, that name sound very fake!'' Yang said with a laugh.

''No! It's not!'' Teal yelled in frustration.

''What about your partner?'' I asked her.

''I'm here…''

''Gaaah!'' I screamed in surprise as I heard a voice coming from my side and jumped away. When I looked at her I realized that she is the emotionless girl from yesterday, she looked the same as yesterday but now she have a Katana on her waist. ''Since when did you get here!?'' I asked in a surprise.

''Noir Tristesse… My name…'' She said with no emotion…

''Okaaay… I didn't ask for that…?'' I said while scratching my cheek, the girl only tilted her head… This girl is weirding me out.

''The relic…'' Noir said while looking at Rojo.

''Oh, I almost forget about this!'' She said and walked toward one of the pedestal and grabbed the other black pawn piece. ''Well, now let's go!'' She said.

''umm, we shou-'' I was saying but I was cut off by a scream.

 ***Girlish Scream***

''Did you hear that!? Some girl is in trouble! What should we do!?'' Yang said in panic, and I was about to answer when I heard Rojo talk.

''Isn't that?'' She said while looking at the sky. I looked up and to my surprise I saw Ruby falling.

''Heads uuuuu-'' Ruby shouted but she was cut off when something hit and send her flying toward a tree, that thing was a blonde boy with blue eyes.

'' _ **Wow, that guy look like a wimp!''**_ Kuro said with a laugh.

''That's rude… even though it kinda true!'' I said with an awkward smile.

''Did your sister just fall from the sky?'' The black haired talked for the first time since I got here.

''YEEEE-HAAAAW!'' I heard a girl shout and I turned to see a girl with a short orange hair riding… an Ursa, and suddenly the Ursa fell to the ground dead. ''Awwww… It's broken!'' the girl said while examining the dead Grimm. Suddenly, a guy with a black hair and a pink streak on the left side appeared out of nowhere.

'' _ **See? That girl knows how to have fun!''**_ Kuro said and I only shrugged at her.

''Nora! Please! …Don't ever do that again!'' The guy said while panting. He looked at where the girl was and to his and my surprise she wasn't there.

''Where did that girl go?'' I mumbled to myself.

''I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!'' I suddenly heard the girl singing behind me, I turned around to see her dancing with the golden rook piece on her head.

''Nora!'' The black haired guy yelled and she stopped dancing.

''Coming Rin!'' She yelled and ran towards the guy.

''That girl is weird.'' Teal whispered to me.

''I don't think you have the right to say that.'' I whispered back and she raised an eyebrow at me. Suddenly, I heard a screech coming out of the forest. ''Oh god! Not again!'' I yelled hoping it won't be the same Grimm from before. A girl came out of the forest with a giant scorpion Grimm following her; the girl has a red hair and was dressed like a Spartan… for some reason.

''Did that girl just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?'' Yang partner said, and Yang eyes shone red again.

''I can't take this anymore! Can everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?'' Yang said in anger, and everyone fell in silence for a few second. Then Ruby jumped from the tree and stood by her sister side and looked up at the sky.

''Umm… Yang?'' Ruby said and pointed at the sky. I looked up to see the white haired girl from yesterday clinging to the claw of a giant bird Grimm. What was that girl name again, Weiss?

''How could you leave me?!'' The girl yelled at the top of her lung.

''I said jump…'' Ruby replied.

''She's gonna fall.'' The black haired girl simply said.

''She'll be fine!'' Ruby said.

''Doubt it.'' Rojo told her.

''She's falling.'' The black haired guy said as the girl started to fall. Suddenly, the blond guy jumped out of the tree and caught her in midair.

''Just dropping in?'' He said and then his eyes widened as he realized that he is still high in the air. He screamed as they both fell to the ground.

'' _ **Never mind! He doesn't look like wimp, he's a total wimp!''**_ Kuro said with a growl, and I was about to answer but I stopped once I saw the red haired girl being hit by the Deathstalker and knocked her towards us.

''Great! The gang all here! Now we can die together!'' Yang said sarcastically.

''Oh, come on! There are twelve of us and two them, I'm pretty sure we can tak-'' I stopped talking once I saw something jump from the forest and land in front of me… It was the Grimm from before.

 ***ROAR***

''I stand corrected there is three of them.'' I said in panic as the monster growled at me.

''Wait! Isn't that!?'' Both Yang and Rojo said at the same time. The humanoid Grimm roared and grabbed me with it human like arm.

''Leave her alo- agh'' Ruby screamed in pain as the Grimm hit her with his Mouth-hand-thing sending her flying throw a tree.

''RUBY!''

'' _ **Well, she lasted longer than I thought!''**_ Kuro said with a laugh, but I ignored her.

''You're not still angry about that arm, are you?''

 _ ***ROAR***_

''Guys I don't mind getting some heeeeeeeeeelp!'' I yelled at the top of my lung as the monster suddenly flung high up in the air and it jumped behind.

…

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Meanwhile, on the cliff Glynda was watching what is happening through her tablet, while Ozpin was just looking over the forest with mug in his hand.

''That Grimm… It's the same as the one the kids described five years ago.'' Glynda said as she saw the Grimm take hold of Hakuno and throw her high in the air. ''At this rate they are going to die. We should interfere…'' she said with a slight concern for the brunette, and he took a sip from his mug.

''No… Let's wait and see.'' He simply answered her, as he looked over the forest.

…

* * *

 **Emerald Forest  
Rojo P.O.V**

''That thing kidnapped Hakuno…'' Yang said and I grit my teeth.

''Yes! Thank you for stating the obvious, dumbass!'' I yelled at her in anger.

''What is your problem!?''

''What's my problem!? A giant Grimm came out of nowhere and kidnapped my friend! And you ask me what's my problem!?'' I shouted while clenching my hand.

''You know, instead of fighting we should go and save her!'' The green haired girl said with a sigh.

''…Good point, Broccoli!'' I said and I gave her a thump up.

''Who are you calling Broccoli!?''

''Now, if excuse me I will go save Hakuno while you idiot being slaughtered by those Grimms.'' I said while pointing at the two Grimms.

''Wait! I'm coming with you!'' I suddenly heard Broccoli say and turned around and raised my eyebrow at her.

''Why?''

''Because she's my partner and I can't pass without her!'' She said and I groaned.

''Fine, but only you!?'' I told her and started to run toward where Hakuno was thrown.

''Hey! We're coming too!'' I stopped once I heard Yang.

''No you're not!'' I answered her.

''Why!?''

''Because first, our teamwork sucks. Second, if all of you came with me those Grimms will follow you, and I don't want to fight all three at once. Third, your sister is kinda hurt.'' I said and pointed at Ruby who just stood to her feet.

''What just happened?'' Ruby asked while wincing in pain.

''Now, if you don't mind I will take Broccoli and go save Hakuno.'' I said and started to run again.

''Stop calling me that!''

''Oh! By the way, if you find yourself in trouble then just sacrifice the stupid cat!'' I shouted without looking back.

''Cat?'' I heard Yang mumbling in confusion and I just chuckled to myself. I feel like I'm forgetting about something or someone…

…

* * *

 **In The Air  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Jeez, that thing throw me so high up in the air.'' I said while holding my Taiyō No Megumi up in the air like before to slow my fall down.

'' _ **Look to the bright side, we will got our rematch against the stupid looking Grimm!''**_ Kuro said excitedly, and I sighed at her.

''I don't see what bright about this.'' I told her and looked beneath me to see the Grimm following me on foot, waiting for me to fall on the ground.

'' _ **Well, it's bright for me! Now, fell to the ground so we can have our cool fight!''**_ She said as we almost reached the ground. Once I was close I let the mirror and fell to my feet in an open field on the side of a very high cliff... Maybe I can push it from the side of the cliff

''I just hope that I can win…'' I said when suddenly the Grimm charged at me out the forest. I avoided its attack and swung the mirror at it cutting it side. The Grimm spun around and tried to smack me with it mouth hand, but I jumped over the monster and slashed at its back while I'm in the air. Once I landed on the ground I immediately jumped away to avoid another punch from the Grimm, then the monster tried to kick me and I used the mirror as a shield to block the attack, but it was too strong that it managed to push both the mirror and me far away.

''Jeez, that thing hit so hard!'' I said and then noticed the monster started to run towards me again and I prepared myself, when all sudden an arrow made of light came out of nowhere and hit the monster dead in the eye, and the monster started to roar in pain. The arrow immediately started to disappear.

''Hiyaaaaa!'' I suddenly heard a shout and I saw a red blur passing through the Grimm tearing its arm off. ''That's for punching me five years ago.''

''Rojo! You are here!'' I said with a smile as the red haired girl stood by my side with smug look on her face.

''Of course, I came to save you!'' She with a grin.

''I'm here too!'' I heard a voice coming from my left, I looked towards the source of the voice to see Teal running towards us and she was holding a bow in her hand. Wait, her sword turns into a bow?

''Yeah, yeah nobody cares, Broccoli! I'm still holding a grudge ag- Oh god! That's disgusting!'' Rojo said with disgust as she stared at the Grimm. I looked at it to see that like before, one of the faces on its chest melted away and its arm started to grow back and its injuries completely healed, but this time its arm is growing faster than before.

''Oh, great! It's doing that again!'' Teal said grossed out with what is happening.

''Well, even if it can regenerate we're three against one, I'm sure we can beat it!'' Rojo said.

''Speaking of three… What happened to your partner?'' I asked Rojo.

''Oh The Doll, I knew I forgot something!'' She said and facepalmed. ''Umm, she w-'' She was interrupted by a calm girl voice.

''I'm here…'' The voice was coming from the ground…? I looked down to see a head sprouting from Rojo shadow.

''…Umm, Rojo what's that?'' I asked with a pale face.

''That's look like the Do- What the!?'' Rojo exclaimed as the girl jumped from her shadow, but there was no hole where she was.

''How did you?!'' Rojo asked.

''Semblance…'' She simply answered… That explained absolutely nothing. The girl then gave the Grimm a weird look, and for some reason she looked like she's angry even though her face looks like it normally is... emotionless.

…

''Is it weird that she's creeping me out more than the Grimm?'' Teal whispered in my ear.

''Honestly, I will be more concerned if y-''

 ***ROAR***

''Well, I guess it got tired of being ignored!'' Rojo said while pointing at the Grimm who's running towards us. I was ready to dodge when all of sudden Rojo started to charge at the monster, and I followed her with a sigh.

''Hey! I think we need to make a plan!'' I said as the monster tried to punch me but I used the mirror as shield to block its attack, Rojo took advantage of that and jumped over my head and used her claws to slash at the monster face. The monster roared and was about to hit Rojo with its other arm but out of nowhere a whip curled around its arm stopping it from moving.

''Whip?'' I murmured to myself and looked at the other end of the whip to see it connected to a sword hilt in Noir hand. The monster tried to pull the whip but three arrows from Teal's bow hit it on its back. As the monster wail in pain I spun around and hit it with the mirror on its knee, and then I jumped away to avoid an attack from its free arm. The monster was about to run towards me but Noir pulled the whip on it arm making it twirl around as the whip left it arm and turned back into a sword, and Noir used to slash at its chest.

''Dodge!'' I heard Teal shout coming from behind Noir. Noir jumped to the side as two arrows passed her and hit the monster in the eyes. Rojo took the chance and jumped at it tearing it mouth-hand off again, and immediately rolled away to avoid its attack.

''Now is my chance I guess…'' I mumbled and put my hand on the mirror as it floated in front of me, and it started to spin in its place like a saw. I raised my hand up and then throw it at the Grimm direction, and it flied towards its neck at a very high speed and the mirror passed through it neck like it was nothing. Once it cut throw its neck the mirror stopped and returned to me as I pulled my hand back.

…

''Finally it's dead!'' Teal exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

''See! We didn't need a plan.'' Rojo said with a grin.

''I guess…'' I said with a tired smile.

''Not yet…'' Noir said while pointing at the monster direction. I looked up to see the Grimm is still decapitated… and somehow is still standing on its feet.

''Maybe it's died on it-''

 ***ROAR***

''God dammit!'' Rojo shouted as one of the human like faces started to scream/roar and melted away, and like before its arm and head started to grow back. ''So… do you have any plan?'' She said while looking at me.

''Umm, we could either keep killing it until it die… Or we could push it down the cliff?'' I said while pointing at the cliff far behind the monster.

'' _ **That sound kinda underwhelming…''**_ Kuro said in disappointment.

''Do you have a better idea?'' I said with a pout.

'' _ **No, but that doesn't change the fact that it's underwhelming.''**_ She simply answered.

''Let's push the damn thing before it regenerate!'' Rojo shouted as she ran towards the Grimm. She hugged it and started to push it as hard as she can and it started to move. The monster suddenly kneed the red haired girl in the stomach and then punched her with its undamaged arm in the face knocking it away.

''It can move without its head?'' I exclaimed in a surprise. Noir rushed towards it and used her sword to attack the monster legs, the monster tried to attack her but she dodged and continued her barrage of attacks.

''Hey, how good is your aiming?'' I turned around and asked Teal.

''I hit that thing twice in the eyes… I don't know you tell me.'' She said.

''Hey! Noir, out of the way!'' I shouted as I took one of the Dust vials on my belt and throw it as hard as I can toward the monster, and Noir jumped out of the way. ''Teal, now!'' I said once the vial was close enough.

''On it!'' She said as an arrow of light metalized in her hand, and then she used her bow to fire it directly at the vial, and it exploded in front of the monster sending it flying to the edge of the cliff, and it almost fell… almost.

''Damn it!'' I shouted and started to run towards it. ''Rojo!'' I yelled as I walked by her and she immediately jumped to her feat, and lift me by my clothes.

''Horyaaaaa!'' She shouted and spun around and threw me to the Grimm as hard as she can. I adjusted myself in the air and once I was close enough I hit it with my legs in the chest hard enough to send us both flying over the edge. ''Oh, crap!'' I was about to panic when I felt Noir whip curl around my waist and pull me away from the cliff as I watched the Grimm fall to oblivion.

''Sigh… Thanks for saving me.'' I told her as I felt the whip let me go and revert back to its sword mode. Noir only nodded at me.

…

''That was kinda underwhelming…'' I said as I let myself fall to the ground.

'' _ **I told you!''**_

''Yeah it kinda is…'' Rojo said with a tired sigh.

''Hey! We don't have time for this we have to return to the cliff to pass the initiation!'' I heard Teal yell and I only groaned.

''But I'm so tired! Can't we rest first!?'' I said with a sigh.

''No! Stand up and let's go!'' She said and I stood up with a sigh.

''Fine!'' I said and started to walk.

''Tired…'' I suddenly heard Noir says.

''Not you too!'' Teal exclaimed, but Noir ignored her and walked behind Rojo and stood on her shadow, and then she instantly sank to the ground, or more specifically in Rojo shadow.

''Hey! Get out of there!'' Rojo shouted but no one answered her.

''No time for that let's just go!'' Teal said and started to run, and Rojo followed her with a groan, and I only smiled at them.

'' _ **Why are you smiling?''**_ Kuro asked.

''Nothing, I'm just happy that everyone is okay!'' I answered her and started to follow them. I hope they always stay like that.

…

* * *

 **Few Hours Later**

 **The Amphitheater  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark.'' Dad said as he stood in front of four students congratulating them for surviving the initiation. ''The four of you have retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL(Cardinal). Led by… Cardin Winchester.'' Everyone clapped as the next four came up.

''Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces.''

'' _ **Wait, I thought they were golden!''**_ Kuro said but I ignored her.

''From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR(Juniper). Led by… Jaune Arc!'' he said and congratulate them. Wait, wouldn't it make more sense if Pyrrha was the leader?

''Huh? L-Led by...?'' The blond guy stuttered.

''Congratulations, young man.'' Dad told him.

''Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long.'' He said as the Four stood in front of him. ''The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!'' he said and both Yang and Ruby cheered for themselves. Next are us, so we stepped on the platform.

''And finally, Hakuno Kishinami, Noir Tristesse, Teal Alegria, Rojo Rabia. The four of you retrieved the Black Pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team HNTR(Hunter). Led by… Hakuno Kishinami!''

''Wait, me!'' I said in surprise.

''You did well.'' Dad said with a smile.

''You deserve it!'' Rojo said with a grin and bump my shoulder.

''Well, I guess I will allow you to be the leader.'' Teal said while smiling in pride, and Noir only nodded at me with the same emotionless look on her face.

''It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year.'' Dad said amidst the cheers.

''Sigh… And a very tiring one!'' I said with a tired smile.

…

* * *

 **?  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Meanwhile, on an unknown beach, everything was silent as there was no one on the beach. Until something suddenly emerged from the see, it was the Humanoid Grimm that Hakuno and her friends just fought, now it fully healed from its injuries. The monster looked up at the shuttered moon with its shining red eyes, and then…

 ***ROAR***

...


	10. Chapter 9: A Lost Memory

**Welcome to the next chapter of The NPC Huntress.**

 **Guest; Ehh, she's way more aggressive than Elizabeth. As for the problem between Blake and Rojo, and Hakuno Semblance you'll to wait and see.**

 **Student; Yeah, I should have probably made Hakuno do more stuff with her Dust mirror, as for the other three I'm saving them for something else. Also, Teal is more of an innocent Weiss. And about the status I'll probably put one every chapter.**

 **Duskrider; Nah, that Grimm has nothing to do with the Moon Cell.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

''English'' **  
** _''Japanese''_ **  
**''Inner Dialogue''  
 _ **''Faceless Girl''**_ **  
''Attack''**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Lost Memory**

* * *

 **Team HNTR  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Wake up…'' I suddenly heard someone say and started to feel someone shaking my body.

''I'm so tired… Go away… '' I mumbled and tried to go back to sleep, but the shaking never stopped.

''Come on wake up, or we will be late!''

''Kuro, stop shaking me…'' I said and put the pillow on my head.

''Who is Kuro? Wait, that doesn't matter now, just wake up!'' She said and I groaned at her.

'' _Shut up, and go make me a cake or something!''_ I said in annoyance.

''Now you're just speaking gibberish! Come o- gaaah!'' She said and I groaned again, and then I grabbed the closest thing to me and throw at the voice direction. I sit up while rubbing my eyes, and then looked to my side to see a green haired girl on the ground with a stuffed lion on her face.

''Oh, right. Teal, almost forgot about her… Wait, why is she in my room?'' I mumbled with a yawn.

'' _ **You're teammates now remember…''**_ Kuro simply said.

''Oh, now I remember…'' I said and started to remember last night.

* * *

 **Flashback**

''So, which room is ours!'' Rojo said as we walked down the dorms hallway, and by we I mean me, Rojo, and Teal. Noir on the other hand only said that she is tired and jumped into Rojo, still not sure how her Semblance works. Anyway, after the ceremony each team assigned a room, and of course our room is just my old room plus three more beds.

''Well, this is it.'' I said as I stopped in front of one of the room's door, and then I used my Scroll to open the door and then I enter it. The room looked exactly the same, but now there are three more beds, and it feels like its little bit cramped.

''Wait, this is our room?'' Teal exclaimed in a surprise.

''Yeah…'' I said as I walked in and threw myself at the bed. ''I missed you bed!'' I said with a smile while hugging the pillow.

''But this room is too small…'' Teal complained as they both entered the room and Rojo closed the door behind them.

''…And it's also so plain. Then again it was Hakuno room, so that's not surprising.'' Rojo said and jumped on the bed by my side.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' I asked with a pout.

''That's mean yo-'' She said while looking at me and then stopped mid-sentence, and then she pointed at something on my bed. ''Umm Hakuno, why do you have a stuffed animal?'' She asked me while holding a laugh, and I looked at what she is pointing at to see a stuffed lion.

''Oh, that's! I don't know, I saw it at a store and thought it was cute, so I bought it.'' I said while looking at the stuffed animal. Also, I don't know why but it remind of something or someone.

''Hahahahahaha! What are you? A little kid?'' She while laughing at me.

''Said the girl who named her weapon Chaotic Shredder…'' I said with a grin and she immediately blushed.

''Oh, come on! I was twelve!'' She said as her face entirely turned red from embarrassment.

''Calm down I was just joking. Now, shut up and let's go to sleep.'' I said and I was about to sleep but I heard Teal voice.

''Umm, aren't you guys forgetting something.'' She asked.

''Forgetting about what?'' Rojo asked while raising an eyebrow.

''Shadow girl?'' She simply answered.

''Oh, right! I forgot about her. Hey, Doll get out of my shadow!'' Rojo said while looking at the ground. Suddenly, Noir head came out from Rojo shadow. ''Get out, we are in the room!'' She said with a glare.

''I refuse…'' She simply said, and Rojo twitched in anger.

''Get out!'' Rojo yelled in anger, and then grabbed the black haired girl by the head and then pulled her out of the shadow and throw the girl towards the wall. Noir just flipped in the air and landed on her feet. Without saying anything Noir walked towards one of the bed and laid down on it.

''Hey! Don't just go to sleep like nothing happened!'' Rojo said with a growl and started to shake the girl but to no avail.

''Sigh… I'm just going to ignore you and go to sleep.'' I said and then closed my eyes drifting to sleep.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

'' _ **Could you stop having Flashbacks?''**_ Kuro yelled at me.

''Why?''

'' _ **Because whenever you do that shits get weird up here, and not the good kind of weird!''**_ She yelled again.

''There is a good kind of weird?'' I asked her and she was about to reply but we heard Teal voice.

''Stop ignoring me!'' She yelled.

''Oh, s-sorry about that. I was just umm… tired.'' I said with a forced smile.

''Sigh… Whatever, just wear your school uniform and get ready. We have a class in half an hour.'' She said and I looked at her to see her wearing Beacon Academy uniform.

''Okay, but what about Rojo and Noir?'' I asked her.

''They're already awake.'' She said and pointed behind her. I looked behind her to see them both still sleeping.

''Umm, they slept again...'' I said while pointing behind her, and then sighed to herself and slumped to the ground. ''Are you okay?'' I asked her while scratching my cheek.

''Of course I'm not! It's our first day and we will be late.'' She said with a sad look on her face.

''Don't be silly. We still have thirty minutes until our first class.'' I said as I stood up and walked towards the closet and opened it, and then I started to strip.

''Hey! What are you doing!?'' She said with a blush.

''Changing my clothes…?'' I said while raising an eyebrow.

''I noticed! I'm asking why are you doing it in the middle of the room!?'' She said and covered her eyes.

''Where else do you want me to change, the hallway?'' I said as I completely undressed and started to wear Beacon uniform.

''Y-You realize we have a bathroom, right?'' She said as I finished changing.

''Does it really matter, We're all girls here.'' I simply said.

''E-Even so it's still embarrassing!'' She said and uncovered her eyes.

''Whatever… Hey! Rojo, Noir, wake up!'' I yelled and both girls woke up with a yawn.

''…Why did you wake me up? I'm too sleepy…'' Rojo said while rubbing her eyes.

''We are going to class.'' I said with a sigh.

''Do we have to? I'm so tired…'' She said with a tired sigh.

''Yes! Now, both of you get up and wear your uniforms.''

''Finished…'' I heard Noir says and I looked at her to see her already wearing her uniform. Wait, when did she have the time to change? I was about to ask her that but I stopped once I heard Rojo voice.

''Wait! I have to wear these clothes?'' Rojo exclaimed as she pointed at me.

''Yeah, is there a problem?'' I asked and she suddenly jumped from the bed.

''There is no way I'm going to wear these things!'' She said with a blush. Wait, why is she blushing?

''Just wear the stupid uniform and let's go to the class.'' Teal said impatiently.

''I'm not going to wear a skirt, that's embarrassing!'' She said still blushing. So, that's why she is blushing, I never thought she will be embarrassed by that.

''Sigh… I guess I have no choice.'' I said with a smirk and then I instantly jumped at her, and we fell to the ground, and I immediately started to undress her.

''Hey! What are you doing?'' Teal asked as I struggled with Rojo.

''Just shut up, and give me her uniform!'' I told her as I completely undressed Rojo.

''No! I don't want to wear this, nooooo!''

…

''And done!'' I said as I finally managed to put the clothes on her. ''See, was that so bad!?'' I told Rojo as I looked at her. She was now standing in front of me with the uniform on and her face was as red as a tomato, and for some reason she was pulling at her skirt.

''Of course it was, this skirt is too short, and I can feel the air between my legs…'' She said as her face got redder and redder… Wow, she is really cute when she is embarrassed… I need to take a picture.

''What are you doing!?'' Rojo shouted as I pulled my Scroll and took a picture of her.

''Sorry, you were too cute, I had to take a picture.'' I said while smiling at the picture.

''Hey! Erase it!'' She yelled and tried to grab the Scroll but I avoided her.

''We don't have time for that!'' Teal suddenly shouted and grabbed both my and Rojo hand and started to run.

''Hold on! I'm not going out in these clothes.'' Rojo shouted but Teal ignored her and didn't stop.

…

* * *

 **Professor Port Classroom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Thanks god we got here in time.'' Teal said with a smile as we entered the lecture hall, and there are already few students here. Teal walked towards an empty seat and sat on it with a smile, and I was about to follow her but I remembered something.

''Umm, guys I think we forgot about Noir…'' I said while looking at Teal and she immediately facepalmed.

''But ho-'' Teal was interrupted as Noir head came out from Rojo shadow and I heard few gasps from the other students.

''I'm here…'' She said and jumped out of Rojo shadow, and then she walked towards Teal and sat beside her.

''Okaaay…'' I said awkwardly… huh? That's weird Rojo would usually get angry at her. I looked at her to see her still blushing and holding her skirt down. ''Umm, Rojo are you alright?''

''O-Of course I'm okay.'' She said and sat on an empty seat and I sat beside her. Suddenly, Yang and her team entered the classroom… Oh! I got an idea!

''Yang, over here!'' I said while waving at them. She smiled and walked towards us and sat by my other side and Ruby and the others sat on the seats behind us.

''Hey, how are you doing?'' she said still smiling.

''I'm fine…'' I said while smiling back… Just as planned, now Rojo going to get angry at Yang and forget about her embarrassment, and then she will be back to normal. I looked at Rojo to see her still blushing and still holding her skirt down.

''Is she okay? Her face is bright red.'' Yang asked slightly concerned.

''Umm, she is embarrassed because she is wearing a skirt.'' I whispered in her ear, and she stared at Rojo with a grin.

''You know, you look cute when you're embarrassed.'' She told her and Rojo twitched and started to get angry.

''You- You- Tch, whatever!'' She was about to yell in anger but stopped and looked to the side while still blushing.

''She should wear skirts more.'' Yang said with a laugh, and Rojo only groaned. I was about to reply but I stopped once I saw Professor Port enter the class. Well, I guess fun time is over.

…

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Professor Port said and all of a sudden all the students fell silent… for some reason.

''Ahem… And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He stopped and then winked at Yang, and she groaned uncomfortably.

'' _ **Oh, my god! This is boring! This is worse than our older school!''**_ Kuro said in annoyance.

''Oh, not again! Every time I tries to pay attention in class you start to complain!'' I said with an angry pout.

'' _ **Hey! It's not my fault that all of your classes are boring and useless! This is a school to train warriors, the only thing you need to learn is how to stab people in the face…''**_ She trailed off. _**''that's what I will usually say, but this guy is so boring even by your standards.''**_

''No, he is not… Okay, maybe he is boring, but I still need to pay attention.'' I told her with a sigh.

'' _ **Screw that! Instead let's talk about the Grimm you fought yesterday!''**_ She exclaimed.

''…Why?'' I asked while raising an eyebrow.

'' _ **I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it can fucking regenerate!''**_

''Well, maybe it's just a special kind of Grimm.'' I told her.

'' _ **Yeah, but there is no record of any Grimm that can regenerate.''**_

''Okay, you seems worried. Is there something bothering you?'' I asked her in concern. Wait, why am I concerned about her? She is just parasite who is living in my body.

'' _ **I can hear your fucking thought, jackass! Anyway, there is two weird things about that Grimm. First, the hand you cut off didn't disintegrate like normal Grimms, but they melted into a puddle of black liquid instead.''**_ She said in a serious tone.

''Hmm? Now, that you mention it, the same thing happened to the face on it torso.''

'' _ **Second, every time that thing regenerate, one of the faces on it body melt into the same black liquid.''**_

''…And?'' I asked her.

'' _ **Sigh… Think about it, why would the faces melt when it regenerate, and what so special about them?''**_

''Well, they melt whenever that thing heal itself. So, maybe it uses them to heal itself? As for what special about them, well they looks… like… human… Faces…'' I started to say slowly as I realized what she's talking about. ''Oh, shit! You don't mean…''

'' _ **Well, there is a chance I'm wrong, but that Grimm probably eat Human and use their soul or body to Regenerate.''**_

''But how!? Grimms don't have ability like that, or at the very least I'm pretty sure they don't.'' I exclaimed.

'' _ **Well, maybe it's not a Grimm. Just because it looks like a Grimm doesn't mean it's one. I mean, you look like a human but you're just a bunch of ones and zeroes.''**_ She said and I groaned at her.

''Hey, that's really insensitive of you! Also, if it's not a Grimm what is it then?'' I asked her while scratching my head in confusion.

'' _ **I don't know.''**_

''What do you mean you don't know!?''

'' _ **It means I don't fucking know, what part of that you don't understand!?''**_

''Then what do you know!?''

'' _ **I know that you're a fucking bi- Wait, is that Grimm!?''**_

''Don't change the sub- Wait, why is there a Grimm in the class!?'' I said as I noticed the white haired girl from team RWBY fighting a Boarbatusk.

'' _ **I changed my mind this is the best class ever!''**_ Kuro said in excitement as the monster charged at Weiss and she used her rapier to deflect the attack and dodged to the side and took a stance.

''Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?'' The professor said.

''Hang in there, Weiss!'' Ruby yelled from behind me. Weiss dashed towards the oncoming Grimm trying to strike at its skull but her weapon got stuck in the beast tusk, but she didn't let go of her rapier and the Grimm started to toss her around as she tried to get her weapon back.

''Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!'' Ruby shouted again, and this time Weiss turned around to glare at her only for the monster to turn it head and rip the rapier from her hand sending it flying away from her.

''Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?'' Port said as she avoided another charge from the Grimm and dashed towards her rapier and grabbed it.

''Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-'' Ruby stopped once she saw Weiss turn towards her with a glare.

''Stop telling me what to do!'' Weiss yelled at her in anger. All of sudden, the Boarbatusk jumped into the air and rolled into a ball and then fell to the ground and started to spin towards the white haired girl at a very high speed. Suddenly, a circle appeared in front of her and blocked the roll, knocking the Grimm on its back. Another circle appeared in the air, and Weiss jumped on it and then jumped forward, stabbing it in the stomach and killing it.

'' _ **Those circles are probably her Semblance.''**_ Kuro said and I raised an eyebrow.

''That's a weird Semblance.'' I said with a sigh.

''Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!'' Professor Port said and then looked at the clock. ''I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed!'' Once he said that Weiss glared at Ruby one last time and left the room.

'' _ **What a bitch!''**_

''Don't be rude to people we don't know, Kuro.'' I scolded her, as I watched Ruby exit the classroom and follow Weiss.

'' _ **One, you're not my mom. Two, I won't listen to you even if you were my mom. Three, it's not rude if they don't hear me.''**_ She said with a chuckle and I sighed at her, and then turned towards Yang.

''Aren't you gonna follow her?'' I asked her.

''Of course not, she need to learn how to deal with people like that!'' She said with a proud smile. ''Beside if she could make someone like Rojo act friendly towards her, then I'm sure she can deal with Weiss.'' She said with a smile. Sheesh, she talks like they are going to fight or something.

''Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?'' Rojo said with a glare, and Yang grinned at her. Well, at the very least Rojo is back to normal. Maybe she forgot that she is wearing a skirt.

''I can see your thighs!'' Yang said and then laughed as she saw Rojo Blushed tried to cover her legs.

''Sigh… Anyway we have class in ten minutes. So, we should go before Teal start shouting at us again. Will you come?'' I said as I stood up.

''Nah, I will wait for Ruby.'' She said while scratching her cheek.

''Then we will see you there I guess!'' I said as I took hold of Rojo and started to drag her with me outside of the class.

…

* * *

 **? Classroom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Sigh… The Professor is so late.'' Teal said with an angry pout. After we left Professor Port classroom we arrived here exactly on time, but the professor wasn't here… and now ten minutes has passed but he or she didn't arrive… Speaking of which.

''Do you know the name of this class Professor?'' I asked Teal and she started to smile proudly.

''Of course I do, I believe her name was Violet.'' She said while thinking to herself. Wait, Violet? I know most of the teachers here and I'm pretty sure there is no one by that name… Maybe she is a new teacher?

'' **Hmm… Violet…?''** Kuro said and sounded like she is thinking to herself.

''Are you okay?'' I asked her.

'' _ **I'm fine. It's just that name sound very familiar for some reason…''**_ She said and continued to think to herself.

''Wait a sec, since when do you know people I don't know?'' I asked her while raising an eyebrow.

'' _ **Fuck off, I know a lot of people you don't know!''**_ She said rudely.

''How? Aren't you trapped in my mind or body or whatever?'' I asked her again.

'' _ **Just because I'm trapped here, doesn't mean I don't know people!''**_ She yelled angrily.

''Sigh… Whatever, I just hope she come fast.''

'' _ **I hope not! She's probably gonna be boring.''**_ She said with a Yawn.

''Well, I'm getti-'' I said but I immediately stopped once I heard the door being opened, and I heard some of the students whistling. I looked up to see a woman in her mid-twenties, the woman has a very long purple hair tied in a ponytail, and a purple eyes. She was wearing a black polo neck top and blue jeans, and she also has glasses on her face… Why does she look so familiar?

'' _ **God fucking damn it! Why is she here!?''**_

''What the!'' I exclaimed as I grabbed my head in pain. I felt jolts of pain running through my entire body, but that was nothing in comparison to the pain I feel in my head… Dammit, it feel like my head is about to explode.

''He….Hak….ar….alr….!'' I heard a shout coming from my side but I couldn't understand it because of the pain. I looked up at the woman to see her saying something with a stoic face but I couldn't hear her either.

''Gaaaaaaaaaaah!'' I screamed in pain as everything faded to black.

…

* * *

 **?  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Huh? Where am I?'' I mumbled as I opened my eyes to see myself standing in a black void. I walked while looking around, but nothing changed, it doesn't even feel like I'm moving at all. ''Where the hell am I!?'' I asked again in frustration. This place reminds me of that white void Kuro lives in. Maybe this is the same place and she just put a new paint.

''Kuro are you here!?'' I shouted hoping that she will answer, but nobody replied. Okay that obviously didn't work.

''Seriously, how did I get here anyway!?'' I asked while scratching my head. ''let's see, last thing I remember I was in the classroom waiting for the Professor to come and then… Oh, right! That's woman! She looked so familiar, and once I looked at her my head started to hurt. It felt as if I was trying to remember but something was stopping me by force.'' I said while looking around me.

''I wonder where did I see that woman before…'' I mumbled to myself and tried to remember, when all of a sudden I was blinded by a flash of light. When the light stopped I opened my eyes to see myself in an entirely different place.

''The hell!'' I exclaimed as I looked around to see myself floating in the air above a place made only of water with several massive chains sticking out from the and going up to the sky. ''What is that!'' I said in confusion as I saw three people standing on the water, two of the on one side and one on the other… How are they standing on water?

''Wait, isn't that!?'' I asked in surprise as I identified two of them. The first was Tamamo and she was wearing white weird looking clothes, and standing by her side was… me! Wait, why is there another me here, and why is Tamamo with her.

''Hey! Tamamo, can you hear me!?'' I shouted at the top of my lung but they never noticed me. Why can't they hear me? Who is the third person anyway? I looked at the third person to see that it was a girl with a very long Purple hair and wearing black clothes.

''Wait, she have a very long purple hair? Just like that woman! …Then maybe this is the woman I just saw in class, and this place looks like the Moon Cell, so maybe this is one of my lost memorieeeeeeees!'' I shouted in surprise as I felt a hand grab my clothes and then pulled me through a hole. I closed my eyes as I felt the hand throw me to the ground.

''Ouch! What was that for!?'' I said in pain, and then I opened my eyes to see myself in a white void, and standing in front of me is Kuro. Although, she looked older than the last time I saw her, right now she is as tall as me and she is wearing a long white dress with a black ribbon on her waist… and I still can't see most of her face, only her mouth.

'' _ **What did you see there?''**_ She said angrily.

''What do yo-''

'' _ **Just tell me what did you see there!''**_ She yelled impatiently.

''W-Well, I only saw another me and Tamamo facing a purple haired girl!'' I said in panic.

'' _ **Is that all what you saw?''**_ She asked again and I nodded very fast.

''…So, what was _that_?'' I asked her.

'' _ **What was what?''**_ She said and turned away from me.

''The thing I just saw there, and also I was in void like this but black and the ground not nearly as soft.''

'' _ **I don't know what you're talking about…''**_ She said without turning around.

''But you j-''

'' _ **I SAID I DON'T KNOW!''**_ She suddenly yelled at the top of her lung. Sheesh, why is she so angry? I was just asking. _**''Just get out here!''**_ She said in frustration.

…

''How?''

'' _ **I don't know. Just wake up or something.''**_ She said and then sat down on the soft ground.

…

''By the way, Why are you wearing these stupid clothes?'' I said while looking at her up and down.

'' _ **Oh my fucking god! Get out of here!''**_

''I don't know how!''

'' _ **Gaaaaaaaaah! Fuck off!''**_

…

* * *

 **Stats Screen**

 **Note: These stats are based on the RWBY universe power level.**

 **Name: Hakuno Kishinami (With Limiter)  
Sex: Female  
Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: A  
Aura: C  
Mana: B  
Luck: A**

 **Personal skills:  
Dull Presence: EX**

 **Due to the fact that she is an NPC made by the Moon Cell, anyone who doesn't know her usually think that she's bland and unremarkable, and because of that people tend to underestimate her.**

 **Weapons:  
Taiyō No Megumi: B**

 **A floating mirror that gives multi-Dust spells. It's infused by a multiple type of Dust like gravity, fire, ice, wind, and lightning. The mirror is controlled by two gloves infused by gravity Dust. The Mirror is based on Tamamo no Mae Noble Phantasm.**

 **Semblance: ?**


	11. Chapter 10: …What?

**Welcome to the next chapter of The NPC Huntress.**

 **Student; Nah, Kuro has nothing to do with Extella, mostly because I didn't finish Extella yet, but also because the events of Extella didn't happens here. As for the alignment thing, it really depends on the person personality. For example Astolfo and Medusa are both chaotic good but they have almost nothing in common with Gilgamesh. Also, keep in mind while Hakuno will save the world if she can, she also would kill people just to survive.**

 **Amerdism; I didn't finish Fate/Extella yet, so until I finish it there won't be anything from Extella in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

''English''  
 _''Japanese''_  
''Inner Dialogue''  
 _ **''Faceless Girl''**_  
 **''Attack''**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: …What?**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Here in Beacon Academy on a tree outside the dorms, we see a woman standing on the tree under the night sky. The woman has a short dark purple hair and eyes, and she was wearing a black business suit with a red necktie.

The woman was looking through a binocular at Team HNTR room or more specifically she was staring at the green haired archer, Teal Alegria.

''I finally found you!'' the woman said with a smile as she saw Teal leaves the room in frustration.

...

* * *

 **The White Void  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Sooooo… Why is my mind, soul, or whatever white? And why is it so soft? I mean the ground feel like a soft marshmallow.'' I said while lying down on the soft ground. Kuro meanwhile is sitting a little bit far away from me, giving me her back.

'' _ **Because you have a terrible imagination. Now, I have a better question!''**_ She said in frustration.

''What?'' I asked in confusion.

'' _ **Why are you still here!?''**_ She suddenly yelled and I only sighed at her.

''I already told that I don't how to wake myself up. I will probably wake up in a few hours… Unless I'm in another coma.'' I said while looking at the white sky.

'' _ **Tch, you're a real pain in the ass.''**_ She said with an annoyed tone, and I turned my head to stare at her.

''Are you still angry?'' I asked her and she flinched.

'' _ **I'm not angry…''**_ She simply answered.

''Whatever you say…''

…

'' _ **Hey…''**_

''What is it?''

''… _ **Would you want to know the truth, even if it hurts you?''**_ She asked calmly.

''Umm, where did that come from?'' I asked her in confusion.

'' _ **Just answer the fucking question…''**_

''Well… I wouldn't really mind that. I prefer to live in reality rather than in an illusion... or at the very least that's how I feel like.'' I said with a smile.

'' _ **Hmm? I see…''**_

''Why do you- you-'' I said and started to feel dizzy… Well, I guess I'm gonna wake up now.

'' _ **You're really a dumbass…''**_ Kuro said before everything faded away.

…

* * *

 **Nurse Office  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Jeez, that still feel weird…'' I mumbled as I opened my eyes to see myself on the bed in the nurse office. I sat up to notice that there is someone beside me sitting on a chair. I turned my head towards her to realize that it was Rojo, and she was sleeping still in her school uniform.

''Stupid… cat…'' She said in her sleep, and she started to grit her teeth. What kind of dream is she having?

''Sheesh, she is angry even in her sleep…'' I said and extended my hand towards her face, when all of sudden she fell to the ground.

 ***THUD***

''Ouch! Who did that!?'' She said loudly and clutched her face in pain, and I started to giggle at her. ''Hey! Who are laughing at!?'' She shouted with a growl and then looked at me and her eyes widened.

''Are you okay?'' I asked her with a smile and she suddenly jumped and grabbed me by shoulder and started to shake me.

''I'm the one who should ask you that. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?'' She asked in concern.

''I-I'm fine! So stop shaking me!'' I told her and she immediately stopped with a sigh of relief.

''Seriously, don't scare me like that. I thought you were going into another coma.'' She said with a pout.

''Yeah, sorry for worrying you… By the way, how long was I sleeping?'' I asked her while scratching my cheek.

''Ten hours gives or take… depend on how long I was sleeping.'' She replied with a shrug and I looked through the window to see that it's already night.

''So, I've been sleeping all day.'' I said with a sigh. Rojo was about to say something but the door was suddenly flung open. I looked at the door to see Teal standing there.

''Oh, it's just Broccoli. For a second, I thought the dumbass has come back.'' She said with a sigh. Wait, the dumbass? Is she talking about Yang?

''Hey! Stop calling me Broccoli!''

''Wait, was Yang here?'' I asked her.

''Yeah, she and Ruby were here, but I threw them out of the room.'' Rojo simply answered.

''And they just left?''

''Of course, they probably didn't want to disturb you in your sleep.'' She said with a smile.

''Why do you sound so proud?'' I asked her with a deadpan.

''Could you two stop ignoring me!?'' Teal said with an angry pout.

''Oh, Broccoli you're still here? I thought you already left. So, what do you want?'' Rojo said with a bored tone and then yawned.

''I came here to take you?'' She said while pointing at Rojo and then turned towards me. ''And since you woke up, I'll take you too.'' She said and walked towards us.

''Why?'' I asked and she immediately blushed.

''I-I can't sleep…'' She said with a low voice and Rojo burst laughing.

''What are you, a little kid? …Wait a sec, isn't Noir with you?'' Rojo said while trying to hold her laugh.

''That's the problem; I can't go to sleep alone with her! She is really creeping me out.'' She said with a shiver.

''Are you ki-'' Rojo was about to say but Teal silenced her by grabbing both her and my hand and started to drag us, almost making me fall from the bed on my face.

''It doesn't matter, you two are coming with me!'' She said and continued to drag us away towards our room.

''Hey! Let me go! I can walk you idiot!'' The red haired Faunus yelled at her angrily, but Teal ignored her and continued to drag us with her, and I only sighed at them.

…

* * *

 **Later**

 **Team HNTR Room  
Hakuno P.O.V**

After we reached our room and after Rojo and Teal started shouting at each other for few minutes, they both gone to sleep. Me on the other hand I couldn't go to sleep, not because I slept throughout the day but rather because I was thinking of what happened today.

''Violet… She looked very familiar, but her name doesn't ring a bell…'' I mumbled with a very low voice while looking at the shattered moon through the window. Maybe it's a fake name…?

'' _ **Or maybe not all purple haired girl are the same!''**_ Kuro said interrupting my thoughts.

''Yeah, but her hair length is the same as that woman from that vision I saw, and their hair have the same shade of purple, which by the way, isn't it weird to have a purple.'' I said while scratching my cheek.

'' _ **Your teammate have a fucking green hair, and you find purple hair weird!?''**_

''I never said Teal's hair is normal. That doesn't matter anyway, that woman has something to do with my lost memories. So I shou-''

'' _ **NO!''**_ She suddenly yelled with a very loud voice.

''Why are shouting at me all of a sudden?'' I said with a pout.

'' _ **Hey, listen to me! No matter what happens don't ever go near that- that- that thing!''**_ She shouted again. Isn't calling her a _thing_ a little bit too much?

''That's gonna be kinda hard considering that she's my teacher.'' I said with a laugh.

'' _ **I'm being serious! Don't get near that thing, she's very dangerous!''**_ She said with a serious tone, and it felt like I'm talking to a completely different person. Usually she is bloodthirsty and wants to kill everyone I meet, but this time it almost feel like she is scared, is that woman really that dangerous?

…

''Sigh… Fine, I'll try not to get near her… At least until I confirm whether she is dangerous or not.'' I said with a little bit of frustration.

'' _ **Tch, as long you don't get near that thing, I will be fine…''**_ She replied.

''One more thing, how do you know who she is? Come to think of it, you seems to know about me more than I do, how do you know all these thing?'' I asked her in suspicion.

'' _ **Yawn… I'm too tired, I'm going to sleep!''**_ She said completely ignoring my question.

''Hey, I know you're not sleeping! So, hurry up and answer the question.'' I yelled but she didn't reply.

'' _ **Zzzzzzzzzzzzz!''**_

''You're not even making a snoring sound, you're just saying the letter Z over and over again!'' I shouted at her again and she just ignored me.

'' _ **Zzzzzzzzzzzzz!''**_

''Ugh, fine! Be like that! I didn't want you to answer anyway!'' I said with a pout and then covered my face with the blanket in frustration.

…

* * *

 **Two Week Later**

 **Glynda Classroom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

And two week has passed and I kept my promise to Kuro and tried to stay away from Ms. Violet. Although I kept my eyes on her and for the most part she didn't seem that suspicious, but for some reason every time I look at her I got a headaches.

'' _ **Bullshit! You didn't keep your promise! You literally tried to follow her the next day!''**_ Kuro suddenly yelled at me.

''Well, to be fair I only promised to not get near her. Also, who cares? She didn't act that suspicious!'' I replied to her.

'' _ **I already told you she is very dangerous!''**_

''Yeah, yeah I know.'' I said with a sigh, and she growled in frustration.

Anyway, right now we are in Glynda class, and all of the students are gathered around a stage where two students are having a sparring match. The match was between a blonde boy named Jaune Arc and an orange haired guy named Cardin Winchester, and Jaune was losing badly.

'' _ **This guy sucks! Seriously, did he even train a day in his life? How did he even survive in the fucking forest!?''**_ Kuro yelled in frustration, and I honestly agree with her. I mean this guy is just swinging his sword around randomly hoping to hit his opponent.

''I wonder why did Dad make him their team leader.'' I said in confusion while watching Cardin beating the blonde haired boy.

 _ **''Who knows? Your father is a weirdo!''**_ She said and I only sighed at her.

''Cardin, that's enough!'' I suddenly heard Glynda say and I looked at the stage to see her standing between the two students. Cardin glared at Jaune and then walked past her.

''Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match.'' She said while looking at the guy on the floor.

''Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?'' Glynda told him and he hanged his head down.

''Speak for yourself...'' Cardin said and then left the stage… Wow, what a jackass!

'' _ **I don't know, I kinda agree. That guy deserves to be eaten**_ _ **alive!''**_

''Hey! That's a little bit harsh!'' I told her and she was about to reply but Glynda started to talk again.

''Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!'' She announced and the students started to get excited, especially Yang and Rojo. The bell started to rings and the students begin to leave.

''Well, it's lunchtime! Let's go!'' I heard Rojo voice coming from my side, I looked at her to see her in her school uniform. She surprisingly got used to the skirt… For the most part, she still get embarrassed whenever talk about it.

…

* * *

 **Dining Hall  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''…So, it been two week and I have to ask. Why do we always sit in the opposite direction from Yang and the others?'' I asked Rojo while looking at the other side of the room where Team RWBY and Team JNPR are sitting on a table. For some reason Rojo always sit far away from them, probably because of that Blake girl or whatever her name.

''Because I refuse to sit on the same table with that stupid cat, also that dumbass is still annoying! Anyway, if you want to sit with them go ahead I'm not stopping you.'' She said and started eating her food. Oh, for some reason Rojo keeps referring to Blake as stupid cat.

'' _ **God! You're a dumbass!''**_ Kuro said but I ignored her.

''Well, we are a team so we should stay together, and we're friends I can't just leave you alone… Also, if I left you alone you'll probably punch someone in the face or something.'' I said with a smile.

''Tch, whatever…'' Rojo said with a shrug.

''…That's nice and all, but do we have to sit on this table? This guy is making me uncomfortable.'' Teal suddenly said while pointing at someone on Rojo side. I looked at what she was pointing at to see the orange haired guy from this morning with his teammates… He and his teammates were bullying a rabbit Faunus girl and pulling at her ears.

'' _ **Oh! Can we kill that guy!?''**_ Kuro said once she noticed that I'm starting to get angry.

''No, but I don't mind breaking his legs!'' I told her and then turned towards the Jackass and then my eyes widened when I saw Rojo stand and walk in front him and then stared at him with cold eyes. Oh jeez, this will turn ugly.

''You're annoying…'' She said with annoyed look on her face. He turned towards her with a smirk and then let go of the Bunny Faunus ear, and she immediately walked away from them.

''Oh, look it's a dog! What? Are you lost? Do you want me to look for your owner?'' he said with a smirk and then he and his friend burst laughing… This guy attitude reminds me of someone.

'' _ **Naaah! This guy isn't blue enough! Also, don't you dare compare this bag of garbage to Shinji!''**_ Kuro suddenly said.

''Wait, who the hell is Shinji?'' I asked in confusion.

'' _ **Fuck you, that's who!''**_ She said and I sighed to myself, and then I heard Rojo talks.

''Could you shut your stupid mouth!? People are trying to eat here!'' She said to Cardin while glaring at him.

''Or what! You are gonna bark at m- Gaaaah!'' Before he could even finish his sentence, Rojo raised her leg and kicked him on the chin sending him flying high up in the air until he hit the ceiling and then fill on the table making everyone in the room wince.

''Sorry! There was something disgusting on your face… Oh wait, that was actually your face…'' She said while looking at the guy on the table.

''You little!'' One of his teammates yelled and was about to punch her, but flinched once he saw the glare on Rojo face.

''Take your stupid friend and leave!'' She said with a growl and all of Cardin teammates flinched and take their leader who was in daze and ran away from the room. Once they left Rojo returned to her seats with a satisfied smile.

''Umm, why did you do that?'' I asked her with a sigh.

''Well, his voice was really annoying! So, I just silenced him.'' She said while still smiling to herself.

''Yeah, but that's a little bit too much…'' I said while scratching my cheek and she only shrugged.

'' _ **Said the girl who was thinking about breaking his legs!''**_

''Hey, I wasn't actually gonna break his legs!'' I replied to her with a pout.

''Staring…'' I heard Noir say while looking around her.

''Huh?'' I said and started to look around to see all the students are staring at us with scared look while whispering to each other. I looked at Yang direction to see her trying to hold a laugh, and beside her Blake was looking at Rojo with a sad look for some reason.

''Oh, great! You made things worst!'' Teal said with an uncomfortable look on her face.

''Hey! You're the one who was complaining about him!'' Rojo yelled with a glare.

''Yeah, but I didn't expect you to kick him to the roof!'' Teal yelled back.

''Umm, guys? People are looking at us…'' I whispered and Rojo groaned and stood to her feet.

''What the hell are you staring at!? The show is finished, so return to your stupid food!'' Rojo yelled at every one who was staring at us, and all of them flinched and turned back to their meal.

''Now, you have made things worse!'' Teal said ad lower her head.

''Who cares? Just finish your food and let's leave.'' She said with a shrug.

''Sigh… I just hope we don't get into trouble for that…'' I said while massaging my temple I then heard Yang voice coming from behind me.

''You know, kicking him to th- Huh!?'' She said and then exclaimed in surprise as Rojo took an empty tray and threw it at her direction. Out of reflex Yang punched the tray away sending it flying towards my face. I moved my head out of the way and the tray hit Noir in the face and fell on the table.

''Are you okay?'' I asked her in concern and she only nodded as if nothing happened, she didn't even flinch.

''Look what you did to the Doll!'' Rojo said with a glare.

''Me!? You're the one who threw that tray at me!'' Yang replied.

''Well, if you didn't punch it away nobody would have been hurt.'' The red haired girl said with a smirk.

''Hey! I would ha-'' Yang was immediately interrupted.

''Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'' We suddenly heard a very high pitched scream coming from the outside.

''Did you hear that?'' Yang said while looking at me and I nodded at her.

''We should probably go and see what's going on…'' I said with a sigh as I saw a few students leave the room to investigate what's going on.

…

* * *

 **Beacon Campus  
Hakuno P.O.V **

Few minutes earlier in the campus, we see Team CRDL with their now awake leader walking down the hallway. The leader Cardin Winchester has an angry look on his face and he was gritting his teeth like a madman, and his teammates has similar look on their face.

''I will show that bitch! She and her entire team will pay for this!'' Cardin said in anger as clenched his fist until it turned white.

''Hmm? That's interesting, but does that include the green haired girl?'' Suddenly they heard a woman voice.

''I said all of her team you retards!'' Cardin yelled at his teammates while turning around towards them not realizing who was talking.

''Hey! We didn't talk!'' One of his teammates said and Cardin raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

''Well, I guess I had to take care of you.'' The voice said and all of a sudden a purple haired woman appeared out of thin air.

''Tch, what do you want!?'' Cardin said with a growl, but the woman didn't reply and only dashed at them.

''Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!''

…

* * *

 **Back With Hakuno  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Do we have to go? I didn't even finish my food yet. I'm pretty sure nobody is hurt.'' Teal whined with a pout as we left the room.

''Sheesh, we will just go see where that scream come from and then come back.'' I told her as I looked at the direction of the scream to see a few people gathering around and whispering to each other… I have a bad feeling about this.

'' _ **Oh, let's go and look maybe someone died!''**_ Kuro said in excitement as we walked towards the crowds.

''I doubt anyone is dead.'' I said with a sigh and walked through the crowd and my eyes immediately widened at what I saw… Cardin and his entire team are on the ground covered in their blood, and there seems to be some burn marks on them.

'' _ **Well, look who is wrong!''**_

''They are not dead. I can literally see them breath.'' I simply replied as the others came and gasped at what they saw.

'' _ **Hmm? Who's that woman?''**_ She asked in curiosity and I looked up to see a woman wearing a black suit near the bodies. The woman was looking at the crowd as if she is searching for someone, and then her eyes widened as she spotted someone in the crowd. I followed her line of sight to see Teal who was looking pale.

''Azalea!'' Teal exclaimed as the woman dashed towards her at a very high speed… And hugged her… Does she know this woman?

''Oh! Mistress, I've finally found you!'' The purple haired woman said while tightly hugging Teal with a cheerful smile.

''Hey, stop this! This is embarrassing!'' Teal yelled with a blush and freed herself from the woman hug and jumped away from her. ''Why did you come here!? And why did you beat these guys!?'' Teal asked her with a worried look on her face.

''Well, I came here to take you back!'' She cheerfully said completely ignoring her second question.

''Wait, what do you mean you're here to take her?!'' I asked her with a frown.

''Exactly as I said, I will be taking mistress back with me.'' She simply answered.

''And if I refused?'' Teal asked. Without even answering the woman suddenly grabbed Teal and lifted her over her shoulder and then jumped on a nearby tree. ''What the hell do you think you're doing!? Let me go!'' She yelled and struggled but to no avail… Wait, is she going to kidnap her.

''I'm sorry mistress but I'm afraid you have no say in this.'' The purple haired woman said and then turned away from us.

''Hey! She said she's not coming with you jackass!'' Rojo shouted angrily at the woman, the woman gave her one last glance before she suddenly… disappeared.

…

''What just happened!?'' I yelled in confusion.

…

* * *

 **Stats Screen**

 **Name: Noir Tristesse  
Sex: Female  
Alignment: ?**

 **Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B  
Aura: B  
Mana: -  
Luck: E**

 **Weapons:  
Hellbore: C**

 **A black whip-sword that can stretch to a very long distance, in its whip form its length can reach ten meters. Noir can use her Aura to control its movements and how long it stretch.**

 **Semblance:  
Shadows Dweller: B**

 **Her Semblance allows her to enter any shadow she wants no matter what, whether it's a human, a building, or even an animal; as long as she is touching the shadow she can enter it. The inside of the shadow is different from one to another depending on the true nature of the object/person, that's why she usually judge people by their shadow.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Princess Guardian

**Welcome to the next chapter of The NPC Huntress. It took me a long time to write this chapter, so sorry for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

''English''  
 _''Japanese''_  
''Inner Dialogue''  
 _ **''Faceless Girl''**_  
 **''Attack''**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Princess Guardian**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Sooo, umm… I think Teal has been kidnapped.'' Yang said while scratching her cheeks.

''I noticed!'' I said with a groan as I rubbed my temple in frustration, and then suddenly the rest of team RWBY came here and they gasped for some reason… Oh right, the jackass and his friend, I almost forgot about them.

''Yang! What did you do to them!?'' Ruby suddenly exclaimed in surprise.

''Hey, it wasn't me!'' Yang said trying to defend herself, and then Ruby turned her head towards Rojo while blinking a few times.

''Come on, W-Why am I your second guess!? Maybe it was Hakuno!'' Rojo said with stutter.

''Honestly, I am surprised you weren't her first… Wait, we don't have any time for this! We have to go and save Teal!'' I exclaimed as I remembered what just happened.

''Save her from what!?'' Ruby said in confusion.

''Oh… Err, long story short a woman came out of nowhere and kidnapped her…'' I said with a sigh.

''Oh, no! We have to save her!''

''But how are we gonna find her? That woman just grabbed her and disappeared into thin air!'' Rojo said while gritting her teeth.

''Well, she couldn't have gone far. Maybe we can find her before she gets away, but searching for her through all of Vale will be kinda hard.'' Yang replied to her while scratching her cheeks.

''Yeah, yeah nobody care! Let's split up and search for her!'' Rojo yelled and immediately started to run to a random direction.

''Hey, where are you going!?'' I yelled at her.

''I don't know!'' She shouted without looking back.

''What do you mean you don't know!? At the very least let's take our weapons first!'' I yelled but she never replied and continued to run. ''Sigh… Yang, I'm going to go with her, could you search around the school just in case?''

''Ughh… *Cough* *Cough*'' I suddenly heard the sound of Cardin gurgling and coughing blood.

''Oh, and call a teacher… And an ambulance… And the police… Anyway, Bye!'' I said and started to run towards Rojo before she could answer and I heard her groan. Sigh… I just Hope Teal is okay.

…

* * *

 **?  
Teal P.O.V**

''Hey! Let me go! I don't want to go back!'' I yelled while struggling to free myself from Azalea Grips but to no avail. After she grabbed me and ran away, and for some reason Hakuno and the other didn't try to stop her, she took me to the city and for some reason no matter how much I screamed nobody around us reacted as if they can't see or hear me.

''Sadly Mistress, I can't let you go. This is for your own safety, I'm doing this to protect you.'' She said with smile.

''I didn't ask you to protect me! I can protect myself!'' I said and then hit her on the head but she take it silently.

''With a hit like that you won't be able to survive three days.'' She said calmly.

''I have been here for two weeks!'' I replied in frustration.

''That doesn't change anything.'' She said and I only groaned.

…

''Umm… D-Did Dad sent you to take me…'' I asked her timidly.

''Don't be silly, you know I don't follow that man orders… Although, he probably want you to come back too.'' She said in disdain.

''…Do I have to go back…?'' I said with a sigh.

''Yeah…'' She simply answered. Sigh… So, everything will return to what it was…

…

* * *

 **Vale City  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Where in the hell are they!?'' Rojo shouted in frustration and clinched her fist while we are searching through the city. ''Seriously, we have been looking for them for hours!'' she yelled again and I only sighed. At the very least I managed to convince her to take our weapons before we start searching.

''Thirty minutes…'' Noir corrected her with her usual blank stare and Rojo groaned at her.

''That's still too long! How the hell did she even suddenly disappear!?'' Rojo yelled with a growl, and then punched a nearby wall cracking it.

''You know, I doubt we will be able to find her if we just wandered around aimlessly.'' I said with a sigh.

''I told you we should split up and search, but you said we should stay together for safety.'' She complained with annoyed look on her face.

''I told you that because we don't know how strong she is!'' I told her with a pout.

''Pfft, I'm pretty sure I can take her on alone!'' She said with a smirk.

''Ugh, we have no time for this! We have to find them before she get away!'' I said with a sigh.

''How? Vale is too big, we could be searching for them for the entire day and we might not find them!'' The red haired Faunus said with a groan.

''Umm… Well, maybe instead of wandering around aimlessly, maybe we should go to the most likely place she would go to.'' I said and put a finger to my chin.

''Yeah, if we know where is that, we would have already gone there.'' Rojo said with a groan and I sighed at her.

''She said that she is going to take Teal back home.'' I said and started to walk again and they followed me.

''So? What's your point?'' She asked while raising an eyebrow.

''Well, Teal isn't from Vale… Or at the very least I don't think she is… So, if she really wants to take her outside of Vale safely she will need a ship or a Bullhead.'' I told her while folding my arms.

''That still doesn't change the fact that we don't know where they.'' She said with a sigh.

''I was getting there! Anyway, if we want to find her we should go to the port.'' I said while pointing to the west in the direction of the port.

''Why…?'' Rojo asked and raised an eyebrow.

''Because it's the only place where she can find a ship, it's also the only place where you can land a Bullhead without attracting any attention during daylight.'' I simply answered her.

''Why didn't you just say that from the start! Well, whatever! Let's go before that jackass leave!'' She said and started to run towards the port.

''Sigh… Hey! Wait for us!'' I shouted and started to run behind her.

…

* * *

 **?  
Teal P.O.V**

''Hmm, that idiot is late!'' Azalea said and I only growled at her. ''Sigh… Come on! Don't be angry at me! It's not my fault that the Bullhead is late!'' She said with a pout as she was still holding me on her shoulder.

''I'm not angry because of that! I'm angry because you're kidnapping me!'' I yelled at her in anger and then smacked her on the head.

''Hahahahaha… Don't be silly! It's not kidnapping if it's for your own good! Also, I'm Taking you home, so it definitely not a kidnapping!'' She said with a smug smile.

''Are you an idiot! Of course it's a kidnapping! You took me without my consent! …For some reason that sounded horribly wrong…'' I said while trying to break from her hold but to no avail.

''Sigh… I already told you, this is for your own good… But seriously that woman sure is taking her time.'' She said and sighed again.

''I hope that Bullhead come crashing on you!'' I said in annoyance.

''Ehh! Mistress, that's so cruel!'' She said with a sad pout and I groaned at her.

''I already told you, stop calling me that!'' I shouted at her and hit her on the head again and like before she didn't react. Sheesh, what is she made of? Pure metal?

''Sorry, I can't do that. You are my mistress, for me to call you by anything else would be blasphemy!'' She exclaimed proudly.

''How is calling me by my name is blasphemy but kidnapping me is not!? What!? Are you stupid!?'' I yelled at her in anger.

''I already told you I'm doing this fo-'' She said but I interrupted her.

''Stop repeating yourself! You always say it's for my own good! You're just going to take me back to that cage, what part of that is for my own good!'' I said while gritting my teeth.

''Sigh… Seriously, calling your own home a ca- hmm?'' She suddenly stopped her mumbling as we heard a shout.

''Hey! Jackass, I know you're here so show yourself!'' I couldn't see her, but I'm pretty sure that was Rojo voice.

''Rojo, I'm over here!'' I yelled at the top of my lung… but she didn't reply. It's just like back in the city, nobody can hear or see me, but why?

''Hmm? I guess this will be a good way to waste some time.'' She said with a chuckle.

''I have a bad feeling about this…'' I said as I felt a chill go down my spine.

* * *

 **Vale's Port  
Hakuno P.O.V**

''Wait, Rojo! Don't run ahead of us! We don't know if it's safe or not!'' I yelled at Rojo as we ran behind her towards the Port. Sigh… Seriously this girl will be the death of me.

''Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can deal with her!'' She said without stopping or looking back. Once she reached the port she started looking around the place. ''Hey! Jackass, I know you're here so show yourself!'' She shouted in frustration.

''You know even if she was here I doubt she would be dumb enough to show herself.'' I said as I approached her.

''Hey, Broccoli! Say something if you can hear me!'' She yelled again completely ignoring me.

''I already told you that wo-'' I was saying but I stopped once I heard a voice coming from the right.

''How many time do I need to tell you, stop calling me Broccoli!'' I turned toward the source of the voice to see Teal tied down with rope on the ground and standing beside her was the woman from before.

''…I stand corrected, she is dumb enough to show herself.'' I said as my eyes widened… Well, that was easy.

''Hmm? Are alright, Kuro?'' I asked her.

'' _ **That woman is dangerous, be cautious…''**_ She said and I gave the woman another look.

''She doesn't seem THAT dangerous. I mean if we work together, I'm sure we can defeat her. Also, I already have a plan.'' I told while keeping my gaze at the woman.

'' _ **Just don't let your guard down. If you die I will die too… Well, that's and also if you lose fast it will be kinda boring.''**_ She said nonchalantly.

''Sigh… You know for a second there I thought you cared about what happens to me…'' I said with a little of disappointment. Wait, why am I disappointed about that?

'' _ **Meh, as long as you're alive I don't really care.''**_ She said in boredom.

''At the very least try to act like yo-Ouch!'' I yelped in pain as I felt something hit me upside the head.

''Hey! Stop dozing off in the middle of the day!'' Rojo said with an angry pout.

''Oh, s-sorry about that!'' I said with a blush. I should really stop talking to Kuro when I'm around people.

''Anyway, you jackass hand Broccoli over!'' Rojo yelled at the purple haired woman with a growl.

''No…'' The woman simply said.

''What do you mean, no!?'' Rojo yelled again while gritting her teeth and the woman blinked in confusion.

''No means no, I don't see how you can interrupt it any other away.'' She said while tilting her head in confusion.

''You little!'' Rojo said and was about charge at her but stopped once I held her hand.

''Let's not be hasty!'' I told her and she growled at me.

''Why? That jackass is asking for it, she kidnapped Broccoli!'' She said as her eyes twitched in anger.

''I didn't kidnap any broccoli.'' The woman said while still looking confused.

''Yes, you did! She is talking about me, idiot!'' Teal said in frustration.

''But you're not a broccoli. Also, it's not really kidnaping since I'm taking you home.'' She said while looking at Teal.

''I am pretty sure that's still count as kidnapping.'' I said and she turned towards me.

''No it-'' She was about to say but Teal interrupted her.

''Stop being an idiot and let me go!'' She yelled while trying to free herself but to no avail.

''I refuse!'' The woman said and Teal growled at her.

''Sigh… I'm gonna have a headache for the rest of the week…'' I mumbled to myself while holding my head. ''Hey, you umm… Could you at the very least tell us why are you taking her home…'' I said while scratching my check. Maybe we can solve this peacefully if I understand her reason.

''Isn't that obvious? She ran away from home and I'm taking her back.'' She answered with a smile.

''Yeah, but she is old enough to do what she want.'' I said with an awkward smile.

''Don't be ridiculous! Mistress is still too young and too pure to go outside.'' She said dramatically while looking at Teal with a smile for some reason.

''She's seventeen…'' I said with a deadpan.

''Her age doesn't matter, she's so weak and fragile to be a Huntress.'' She said with a sigh. She snipped a moving Grimm in the eyes, she has the aiming of an archer, what part of that is weak and fragile?

''That's the point of going to an academy!'' Teal said with an angry pout.

''Oh, that's a good point!'' She said with a smile. Okay, her smile is starting to creeps me out.

''… _ **Well, we can't negotiate with her, let's murder her instead.''**_ Kuro said in boredom.

''Wait, didn't you just tell me to be cautious?'' I asked her.

'' _ **Yes, be cautious while murdering her. Now, go and stab her in the face, or smack her with your mirror, or whatever.''**_ She said with a chuckle, and I was about to reply but I heard the woman talk.

''You know, I'm bored. So, how about we play a game?'' The purple haired woman said while keeping her smile.

''A game?'' I said in confusion and caution.

''Yeah, don't worry it's not really that complicated. We will fight and if you win I will let you take the little mistress…'' She trailed off. Wait, isn't that what we were gonna do anyway?

''And if we lose?'' I asked her.

''Well, that's simple. I will just take life!'' She said with a smile while pointing at me and my eyes widen, and then I heard Teal groan for some reason.

''Wait, why me specifically!?'' I asked in panic.

''Because you're the leader, right?'' She simply answered.

''Yea-'' Before I even finished a word Rojo interrupted me.

''Who cares! Let's just beat her up and take Broccoli back! Raaaagh!'' Rojo shouted very loudly, and before I could stop her she charged toward the woman.

''Wait, don't ru- The hel!?'' I exclaimed as I saw Rojo flying towards me and I instantly moved aside to avoid her, and winced as I saw her hit a wall. ''Rojo, are you okay!?'' I asked her in worry.

''I'm okay… Kinda!'' She yelled while grabbing her face in pain and I sighed in relief. She jumped to her feet with a growl and glared at the woman. Without saying any other word Rojo jumped towards the woman and used her claws to attack her but the woman just dodged it effortlessly. Rojo spun around as she hit the ground and tried to kick her, but once again she dodged the kick while keeping her smile.

''That woman is very fast!''

'' _ **You know, maybe we should join the fight.''**_ Kuro said as I watched the purple haired woman dodged every attack from Rojo.

''Yeah we could do that… Or we could sneak around her while she is distracted by Rojo, free Teal, and then try to run away.'' I told her while looking at Teal who was struggling against her binding.

'' _ **That's a terrible idea!''**_ She suddenly yelled at me.

''Why? It's the safest solution to this mess!'' I said in confusion.

'' _ **Yes, and it's the most boring one! Just go there and punch her in the face!''**_ She yelled in frustration.

''First of all, I don't punch people I smack them with a flying mirror. Second, I'm not doing that I'll ju-'' I suddenly heard Rojo yell in frustration.

''Hey! Where the hell are you!?'' She yelled and I looked at her to see that she's looking around her for something. Wait, where did that woman go?

'' _ **Behind you, dumbass!''**_ Kuro said as my eyes widened and I jumped away and looked around to the woman standing where I was. I immediately took my mirror from the holder, I throw it in the air and it expanded and it started to float around me.

''How the hell did she get behind me? How fast is she?''

'' _ **No, she is not fast, because it took her a few second to get behind you after she disappeared. If it was speed you'll have noticed her getting behind you.''**_ Kuro said calmly.

''so, what? Did she teleport or something?'' I asked her and she was about to reply but stopped when we heard the woman talk.

''Aren't you going to fight too? Fighting the dog girl alone is really boring. Sigh… I mean seriously she couldn't land a single hit. So, I thought it would be more entertaining if you both fought me at once.'' She said with a smile.

''Hey!'' Rojo yelled and jumped at her, and the woman dodged her again and spin kicked Rojo right in the face and sent her flying to the wall again.

''See? She is pretty boring. So, come and fight too. It will be super fun!'' She said while looking me up and down for some reason.

''I-I think will pass.'' I said with an awkward smile and gave Teal a look.

''Okay let's start!'' The woman said excitedly and suddenly she dashed towards me at a very high speed and tried to punch me. I immediately swiped my hand to the side to try and hit her with the mirror, but she ducked under and then punched me in the guts knocking the air out of me and then she kicked me in the face sending me rolling on the ground.

''Ouch…'' I groaned as I tried to stand up. ''You know, I was trying to be nice and solve this peacefully bu- Gaaaaah!'' I yelled in pain as I felt something hit me and knocked me back to the ground.

''Argh! That jackass hits like a truck!'' Rojo said with a groan on top of me.

''Do you mind getting off me? You're crushing me!'' I said with a sigh and Rojo eyes widened as she realized that I'm under her and jumped off me. ''Sheesh, you're heavier than you look!'' I said and she glared at me.

''Tch! Anyway, do you have any plan?'' She asked.

''Not really.'' I replied casually as I stood and dusted my clothes.

''What do you mean, not really!?'' She said in frustration.

''Hey, don't yell at me! I can't just come up with a plan on the spot!'' I said with a pout, and suddenly we both heard the woman talk from our side.

''Umm, are we gonna continue our fight, or what? This is becoming more boring than waiting fo-'' Before she could even finish her sentence I turned around and swung my arm to the side and she immediately raised her leg and kicked the mirror that was flying towards her. I pulled my hand back and the mirror returned to me.

''Arghhh!'' Rojo charged at her with her claws and the woman tried to dodge her like before, but this time I swung the mirror at her from behind, but she suddenly jumped over Rojo's head and then kicked her lightly on the back. ''What the!?'' Rojo exclaimed in surprise as she stumbled towards my mirror.

''Crap!'' I said in panic and immediately raised my hand up and the gone upward barely avoiding Rojo's face.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me!?'' Rojo yelled at me as she regained her balance.

''You know, maybe instead of yelling at me you should direct your anger at her.'' I told her with a sigh and she turned towards the woman with a glare.

'' _**You're not gonna beat her like that. That woman is holding back.''**_ I suddenly heard Kuro say.

''No, you don't say! I didn't notice that while she was casually beating us!'' I said in frustration.

'' _ **What I'm trying to say is that woman is fighting you without even using a weapon. Heck, I don't think she used her Aura in this fight at all.''**_ She said as I looked at the woman who was just standing and waiting for us to make our move.

''And your point is?'' I asked her.

'' _ **Sigh… That woman isn't taking this fight seriously. You can beat her if you find a way to make her let her guard down… Or you can just let me take over and beat the crap out of her.''**_

''Yeah, that's not gonna happen. '' I said and then heard a sigh.

''Sigh… I'm starting to get bored.'' The woman said as she closed her eyes and her smile disappeared. ''So, how about we end this already?'' She opened her eyes and all of a sudden a terrifying smile spread across her face. Suddenly, a dim purple light emitted from her shoes. Wait, is that a gravity Dust. ''get ready!'' The woman takes a step forward and with a blur she disappeared.

''Where did she-'' Before I even finished my sentence I heard Kuro yell in my head.

''Dodge!'' I heard Teal yell and I instinctively jumped to the side and as soon as I did that the woman fell down with her fist towards the ground. She hit the ground making a crack in it. Before I could even react she dashed towards me like a flash, and immediately grabbed my hand before I can swing my mirror at her and then kneed me in the gut.

''Arghh!'' Noise escape my mouth in pain as the woman lifts me by my wrist and turned around and without letting go of my hand she swung me like a bat hitting Rojo who was about to attack her from behind, and then kicked her in the chest sending her back, and then she thrown me at the wall of the nearby storehouse.

''Argh!'' I gasped in pain as I hit the wall and slumped to the ground, and I immediately rolled to side to avoid a punch coming from the woman and then swung my hand down and the mirror started going downward at her like an axe, but before it hit her she caught it between her hands, and I immediately looked at her shadow on the ground.

''You know, I'm really disappointed. Since you were the team leader, I thought you would be a bit stronger.'' She said in boredom and sighed, she then lower her hands while still holding the mirror firmly in her right hand. ''Give up, you can't win without your weapon.'' She said and then raised her eyebrow in confusion as she noticed the smile on my face. I immediately jumped away from her and winced as I felt pain in my back and smiled again.

''Sorry, to disappoint you but I still have my trump card.'' I said with a confident smile.

'' _ **Your Aura is almost completely depleted, if your plan fail it will be the end.''**_ Kuro said in serious tone.

'' I know that…''

''Hmm? Sadly a bluff like this won't work on me, your almost depleted and you lost your weapon. There is nothing you can do.'' She said and I chuckled trying to sound as confident as possible.

''I think you're forgetting something.'' I said while pointing at her with a smirk.

''And what's that might be?'' She asked slightly confused.

''Isn't it obvious? There are four members in team HNTR.'' As soon as I said that Noir whip-sword launched from her shadow towards her leg. She immediately noticed and with a panic she suddenly takes a step back and started to disappear like back at the school. Crap, her shadow is disappearing too! Is that her Semblance? Wait!

''Like I'll let you go!'' I exclaimed as I realized that she was still holding my mirror. I immediately pointed my ring finger towards the mirror and both my ring finger and the mirror started to shine yellow, and suddenly electricity surge through the mirror and engulf her body. She gasped in pain as she let go of the mirror and stopped disappearing.

Meanwhile the whip-sword started wrapping around her lower half like a snake, but the woman caught the tip and stopped it before it wrapped around her upper half. She then tried to free her leg by pulling at the whip-sword and it seems to work. I need to sto-

''Raaaaagh!'' My thoughts were interrupted by a shout, I looked up to see Rojo falling from the sky towards the woman with both of her claws on flame and before the woman could react, Rojo used both of her claws to slash at her chest.

''Urgh!'' She groaned in pain as little bit of blood splatter from her chest and she fell to the ground, and as soon as she hit the ground, Noir whip-sword coiled around her entire body tightly completely restricting her movements. She struggled to free herself from her binding but to no avail.

''Sigh… That was a pain in the butt.'' I said as fell to the ground from fatigue.

'' _ **You can say ass, you know? You're not a kid.''**_

''Shut up…''

'' _ **Whatever, just don't let your guard down, you don't know what that bitch can do.''**_ She said while thinking to herself for some reason.

''Don't worry, she's tied up and injured. She won't be able to do anything.'' I told her while looking at the woman. ''Although, that's weird. We didn't hurt her that much, so why did her Aura depleted?''

'' _ **Hmm?''**_

''Sooo… are you gonna explain?'' I heard Rojo say interrupting my thoughts, and then I looked up at her from the ground in confusion.

''Explain what?'' I asked her while looking at her from the ground.

''How did you do that?'' She asked while pointing at the whip-sword sticking from the woman shadow.

''Oh, right!'' I exclaimed as I remembered that I didn't tell her about the plan. ''That's easy. While you weren't paying attention I told Noir to hide in the shadow of my mirror just in case that woman was super strong, and then when she was holding the mirror and her shadow connected with the mirror shadow Noir traveled to through it and waited for my sign.''

''That's sounds unnecessary complicated… Wait! Why didn't you tell me about the plan!?'' Rojo asked slightly frustrated.

''Well, that's because you're really terrible at acting and I needed her to think that I was losing.'' I told her bluntly, and she started to grumble to herself. I ignored and looked towards the woman lying on the ground.

''Noir, are you alright!?'' I asked loudly so Noir could hear me, and her head suddenly appeared from the ground.

''Cold…'' She said and sinks back in… This girl still weird me out.

''You know, that's trick was impressive…'' I heard the woman says and trails off. ''But sadly that's not enough to win.'' She continued and all of sudden she started to disappear again. Once she completely disappeared I heard a breaking sound and then I saw the blade of the whip-sword being thrown away.

''The Hell!?'' Rojo exclaimed

''How did she use her Semblance? I thought her Aura was fully depleted.'' I said out loudly in surprise.

'' _ **I see… Your dog friend didn't break her Aura, that bitch took the hit directly without using Aura so she to save her energy to use her Semblance to escape… Well, I guess she outsmarted you.''**_ She said as I jumped to my feet and took a stance/

''What is her Semblance exactly? Did she teleport or did she turn invisible?'' I asked Kuro as I started to look around me.

'' _ **Probably the later…''**_ She said calmly.

''Why are you calm ab-'' I was saying when suddenly my mirror was hit by something and sent flying away. I instantly closed my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my face to protect myself from any attack.

…

…

…

''Huh?'' When there was no attack I opened my eyes to see what happening… or I tried. For some reason I can't open my eyes, heck I can't even move any part my body not even my mouth. It's as if my entire body is paralyzed. ''Why can't I move my body!?'' I thought to myself in panic.

'' _ **So, that thing is here…''**_ Kuro said and before I could question her I heard a noise like the sound of knife going through flesh.

''Huh? What was that? Please tell me I wasn't stabbed!'' I said in fear and all of sudden I started moving again and fell forward on my face.

''Ouch… what was that all about?'' I exclaimed as I rubbed my face in pain and then I felt some weird substance at my hand, I raised it to look at it… ''Huh?'' My eyes widened when I realized that it was blood and immediately looked down to check out for any injuries in my body and then I sighed in relief when I didn't find any.

''Argh.'' I heard coming from the front of me and I looked at the source of the noise to see the purple haired girl… She was bleeding from a big wound in her stomach, her face was pale and there was blood coming from her mouth… How did that happens?

''Azalea!'' I heard Teal shout from behind me.

 ***Thud***

…

* * *

 **Stats Screen**

 **Name: Azalea?  
Sex: Female  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **Strength: A  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Aura: D  
Mana: -  
Luck: B**

 **Weapons: ?**

 **Semblance:  
Presence Removal: A**

 **Her Semblance gives her the ability to prevent anyone from detecting her. Once she activate it, no matter what nobody will be able to see, hear, smell, or even feel, even Grimms can't detect her negative emotions. Activating her Semblance need a lot concentration so during that moment she's completely open.**


End file.
